Memories in The School
by AeriaCatZ
Summary: Setelah lama berdiskusi, Akatsuki cs sudah menemukan cara mengembalikan Pein seperti semula. Sepi sekali, ya, padahal biasanya rame. Konan menangis-nangis dan bilang "Jangan pergi." Tunggu emangnya Pein mau pergi kemana?/"Sepi, ya?/"Tobi kangen Pein-sama"/"Kumohon jangan pergi lagi!"/ "Aku juga mencintaimu. Konan.."/ CUP../ Hiatus sementara. This Fanfic JuSt FoR FUn. Review Please.
1. Masuk Sekolah

Hai minna, maaf saya tidak update lagi fanfic "Taiyo High School" lebih tepat lagi BERHENTI. Namun silakan sedih, karena fanfic saya yang standar tentang sekolah telah update! Jadi silakan nikmati sendiri.

 **Disclaime: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Terdapat kejelekan fanfic!**

 **Udah berikutnya nilai sendiri!**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ch 1:** Pembukaan

Bahwa sesungguhanya kemerdekaan itu ialah… Eh maaf author nyasar.. Silakan nikmati!

"GESER COEG!"

"INI DAH SEMPIT A*JI*G! SALAHIN TUH PANT4T LO YANG GEDE ITU JING!"

"HEI SITU JANGAN BERISIK! KECUALI KALIAN MAU IBU LEMPAR PENGHAPUS!"

"HIDAN NIH, SENSEI!"

"APA MAKSUD LO TAI?! MAU NGAJAK BERANTEM LO!"

"BOLEH! AYO GUE TUNGGU DILAPANGAN!"

"HEI! HIDAN, JAE! KAMU KELUAR DARI PELAJARAN IBU! SEKARANG!"

"Ta-tapi bu…"

"GAK ADA TAPI! KELUAR SEKARANG!"

"Ck.. Ini gara-gara lo Jae!"

"Apaan lo?! Ini gara-gara lo T IK!"

"A*JI*G LO!"

Sfx: BAK.. BUK.. BAK.. BUK.. PAMINTAPULSA.. BUK.. BUK..

"HEI!"

Ya.. Disinilah kami. Berada di sebuah tempat pendidikan formal. Dimana para pengajar dan pelajar berada di tempat ini. Atau disebut sebagai sekolah! Hal ini dikarenakan sebuah ajakan dadakan dari ketua ketusuk percing besi..

 **Flesbek….**

"Ada Line!" suara berasal dari smartphone milik ketua pierchingan yang sedang tidur pake kolor.

"Ada Line!" Lagi! Suara itu muncul lagi.

"Ada Line!"

"ADA LINE COEG! CEPET BANGUN DAN CEK LINE ELO KETUA JOMBLO!" alarm Line tersebut berubah drastis menjadi alarm penusuk hati yang membuat orang pertama terbangun.

"Iya.. Iya gue cek…" ketua tersebut langsung bangkit dan mengambil smartphonenya dan mengecek pesan yang masuk.

"Hmm… Undangan masuk sekolah? Bodo amat, mending gue molor lagi." Ketua itu langsung merebahkan dirinya di pulau kapuk dan mencoba untuk membuat pulau lagi diatasnya. #IYKWIM.

"UAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?" dia langsung shock dan buru-buru pake kostum umum miliknya dan langsung mendatangi aula di markas mereka.(Ini kok rasanya dimana-mana, kalo shock suka telat? Mainstream dasar!)

 **Scene: Tempat berkumpulnya Akatsuki**

 **Waktu: Biar tuhan yang atur**

"Kenapa pagi-pagi buta begini kau membanguni kami sih, ketua?" keluh Deidara yang masih memiliki kantung mata.

"Iya nih. Baru aja aku mau dicium Avril dalam mimpi!" kali ini si ikan yang mengeluh.

"Aduh kalian ini banyak tingkah sekali sih! Kalo kalian masih aja berisik gak akan aku mulai deh!" ujar si ketua yang udah mau naik darah.

"Ya udah! Cepet mulai! Rese amat sih!" ujar Sasori yang udah gak sabar mau mendengar yang akan disampaikan.

"Jadi gini… Kita mulai besok AKAN SEKOLAH!" Seru Pain dengan semangat pahlawan.

"Oh.." para Akatsuki minus Pain hanya ber-oh ria dan berekspresi datar.

"Loh? Kalian gak kaget?" tanya Pein dengan muka bingun dan berantakan.

"Gak kok." Jawab Akatsuki bareng.

"TIDAKK! KENAPA?" seru Pein ala habis ditolak gebetan.

"Kamu terlalu baik buat aku."

"Sekolah itu membosankan."

"Enak tinggal dimarkas aja."

"Sekolah itu apa ya?" tanya Tobi dengan muka polos.

"Aduh, Tobi. Sekolah itu adalah tempat pendidikan formal, hm!" ujar Deidara.

"Pendidikan gimana Dei-senpai?" tanya Tobi lagi dengan muka WATADOS.

"Jadi gini…."

 **50 menit kemudian…**

"Gimana.. Hosh.. Hosh..? Udah paham?" tanya Deidara sambil terengah-engah karena habis menjelaskan tentang sekolah.

"Gak Dei-senpai. Bisa tolong ulangi?" ujar Tobi polos.

"TOBII! LU MAU MASUK LUBANG KUBUR SEKARANG YA!?" ancam Deidara 'sambil menyiapkan bom andalannya.

"HUWAA GAK MAU SENPAI! AMPUNI SAYA!" ujar Tobi sambil berlari dari kejaran Deidara.

"Deidara, tenanglah sedikit!" Sasori menenangkan Deidara.

 **Setelah berlama-lama kemudian…**

"Jadi gimana ada yang setuju kita sekolah?" tanya Pein.

"GAK!" jawab Akatsuki kompak.

"Baiklah kalo begitu kita gak jadi sekolah."

"OK!"

 **Tamat…**

Editor:" WOI AUTHOR NI CERITANYA KOK MALAH GINI SIH?!"

Kucing(author):" HUWAA AMPUNI SAYA EDITOR SAYA HANYA BERCANDA."

Back to story…

"Baiklah, jadi apa kalian setuju jika kita akan sekolah?" tanya Pein kepada anak buahnya.

"Hei Itachi kau punya AS hati?" tanya Hidan.

"Aku gak punya." Jawab Itachi.

"Jack 4!" seru Konan sambil menaruh empat buah kartu Jack.

"Tidak itu bomb!" seru Deidara.

"AH aku kalah!"

"Muahahaha!" tawa Konan dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Ikut dong main reminya!" ujar Zetsu sambil menghampiri rombongan main remi.

"Gak boleh udah pas 4 orang!" Tolak Hidan.

"HEI KALIAN! DARI TADI DENGERIN GAK SIH?" teriak Pein yang dari tadi udah gerah ngeliat anak buahnya.

"Iya kami denger kok. Kami setuju masuk sekolah." Ujar Akatsuki kompak.

"Yaudah, deal nih kita masuk sekolah?" tanya Pein yang kurang yakin.

"Iya! Deal kok!" ujar Akatsuki kompak.

" _Aku gak yakin kalo mereka mau masuk sekolah.."_ batin Pein sambil melihat anak buahnya yang sedang asik sendiri.

 **Keesokan paginya…**

"Gak, gak, gak, gak kuat.. Gak, gak gak kuat! Aku gak kuat sama playboy, playboy!" alarm Pein berbunyi dengan kerasnya sehingga membuat Pein terbangun setelah alarm tersebut berbunyi selama 10 menit.

"UWAAA… UDAH JAM 6.40!" teriak Pein setelah melihat jam yang ada di smartphonenya.

"BANGUNN WOII!" Pein langsung membangunkan anak buahnya yang sedang molor di atas pulau kapuk(kasur).

Secara spontan anggota Akatsuki langsung terbangun dan berebutan kamar mandi.

"Aku duluan!"

"Aku!"

"Bukan, aku duluan!"

"Ya udah gini aja biar adil kita tentuin pake hom pim pa saja." Usul Kakuzu.

"Yah.. Tobi dah bosen senpai! Mendingan pake kartu aja!" usul Tobi.

"Iya deh tapi kartunya dimana?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Tadi rasanya ada di ruang tengah." Jawab Zetsu sambil mikir.

"Ya udah gini aja, kita hom pim pa. Yang kalah ngambil kartu." Usul Hidan yang disertai anggukan dari anggota Akatsuki minus Konan.

"UDAH REPOT AMAT SIH! LANGSUNG HOMPIMPA SAJA!" protes Konan.

 **Setelah berlama-lama kemudian…**

"Gimana nih? Gak ada yang tinggal , kan?" tanya Konan.

"Gak ada nih!" ujar anggota Akatsuki serempak.

"Baiklah yuk kita langsung ke sekolah!"

"HAJAR HAJA HAYUK!"

~ **To Be Kontinyu~**

 **Hai minna, akhirnya fanfic ini terbit. Walaupun fanfic ini kurang peminat, tapi saya akan tetap menjalankannya.**

 **Baiklah jika ada yang ingin mendaftar OC, silakan daftar lewat PM/ Reviews. Semua peran author terima, bahkan peran jadi tukang sedot WC sekalipun.**

 **Contoh mendaftar OC:**

 **Nama: Instant No Ramen (jenis kelamin)**

 **Kelas: XI IPA 2**

 **Ciri-ciri: pokoknyo Cowok**

 **Cerita/Sifat: sifatnya buruk. Dulu jadi tukang penjual boraks keliling**

 **Sudah itu saja**

 **Sekali lagi mohon dukungan, pujian, kritik dan saran.**

 **Terima kasih untuk Jade Owrah, saya jadi lebih bersemangat karenanya.**

 **Maaf jika fanfic ini terlalu pendek, chapter berikutnya bakalan panjang kok.**


	2. Come to School

"Gimana nih? Gak ada yang tinggal , kan?" tanya Konan.

"Gak ada nih!" ujar anggota Akatsuki serempak.

"Baiklah yuk kita langsung ke sekolah!"

"HAJAR HAJA HAYUK!"

"Eh, tunggu dulu!" ujar Kisame yang membuat langkah Akatsuki terhenti dan bertabrak.

"Aduh! Apaan lagi sih, Kisame?" tanya Itachi sambil memegangi hidungnya karena terhantuk kepala Deidara.

"Pomade gue ketinggalan." jawab Kisame.

"Hahh? Sejak kapan lu be-pomade?" tanya Hidan dengan muka agak bingung campur kesal.

"Sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, udah gue ambil dulu." Ujar Kisame sambil berlari ke markas untuk mengambil pomadenya.

 **5 Menit kemudian…**

"Udah, yok kita berangkat!" ujar Kisame sambil memegangi pomade yang barusan dia ambil.

"Eh tunggu dulu.. Itukan…"

"ITUKAN POMADE GUE! ELO NYOLONG, YA?!" teriak Hidan ketika melihat pomadenya berada di tangan Kisame.

"Ng.. Nggak kok. Ini aja gue nemu." Kisame berkelit dari tuduhan Hidan.

"NEMU DIMANA?" bentak Hidan.

"Di kamar elo.." jawab Kisame.

"TUH KAN! ITU POMADE GUE! CEPET BALIKIN!" ujar Hidan sambil mencoba mengambil pomadenya dari tangan Kisame, sayangnya Kisame terlalu tinggi.

"Udah ah kalian! Cepet kita udah terlamat 45 menit nih!" ujar Konan.

"Ya sudah ayo kita berangkat!"

"AYOOKK!" teriak Akatsuki penuh semangat.

"Eh… Tunggu dulu." kali ini Zetsu yang menghentikan langkah Akatsuki.

"Aduh! Apaan lagi sih, Zet?" tanya Konan.

"Kita kan gak tau alamatnya." ujar Zetsu

"Benar juga ya." Ujar Seluruh Anggota Akatsuki minus Zetsu.

* * *

 **Memories In The School**

 **By: Kucing Warnani**

 **Ch 2: Come to School**

"Hah.. Huah.."

"Akhirnya… Sampai juga… Sampe Sekolah.." ujar Pein terputus-putus sambil terengah-engah.

"Iya ketua. Tobi capek.." ujar Tobi dan langsung terkapar lemas di depan pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Hei kalian terlambat ya!" suara seorang wanita 30 tahunan yang berdiri di belakang anggota Akatsuki.

"Ma-maaf, bu! Soalnya rumah kamikan jauh." ujar Pein sambil menundukkan wajah.

"Tunggu saya belum pernah melihat kalian. Apakah kalian murid baru disini?" tanya bu Anko setelah melihat seluruh anggota Akatsuki.

"I-iya bu. Kami murid yang baru saja diterima disini." ujar Konan menjelaskan.

"Ohh.. Begitu.. Kalau begitu silakan ke ruang kepala sekolah. Maka kalian akan tahu kelas kalian nanti." ujar Anko kemudian meninggalkan Akatsuki di lapangan.

* * *

 **Scene: Kantin sekolah SMA Negeri 12**

"Lho, kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya bu Anko sambil kaget ketika melihat Akatsuki memergokkinya sedang makan somay di kantin.

"Kami gak tau arah ke ruang kepala sekolah, bu." ujar Akatsuki serempak.

"Hadehh.. Iya deh ibu anter kalian ke ruang kepala sekolah." ujar bu Anko sambil meninggalkan somaynya yang tinggal setengah porsi.

* * *

 **Scene: Ruang kepala sekolah** **SMA Negeri 12**

"Jadi kalian anak-anak yang mendapatkan kupon untuk masuk ke sekolah ini." ujar bu Tsunade dengan tatapan mata tajam.

"I-iya bu.. Itu kami." Ujar anggota Akatsuki dengan muka ketakutan.

"Bukannya kalian ada 10 orang? Mana satu lagi?" tanya Tsunade ketika melihat Akatsuki hanya berjumlah 9 orang.

"Oh, iya! Tobi ketinggalan di lapangan!" ujar Konan ketika mengabsen anggota Akatsuki.

"Oh, iya-ya! Ayo kalian berdua jemput Tobi!" perintah Pein sambil menunjuk Itachi dan Hidan.

"Lho? Kenapa harus aku?" protes Hidan dan kemudian mendapatkan tatapan kematian dari Pein.

"Iya deh, iya, aku akan jemput si Tobi. Ayo Itachi!" ujar Hidan sambil keluar dari ruangan dan kemudian diikuti oleh Itachi.

"Baiklah, kita lanjut ke topik. Ini adalah nama serta kelas kalian yang akan kalian tempati." Ujar Tsunade sambil menaruh selembar kertas ke meja.

 **Nama/Kelas:**

 **Deidara/ XI IPA 3**

 **Hidan/ XI IPA 3**

 **Itachi/ XI IPA 3**

 **Kakuzu/ XI IPS 3**

 **Kisame/ XI IPS 3**

 **Konan/ XI IPA 3  
Pein/ XI IPS 3**

 **Sasori/ XI IPA 3**

 **Tobi/ XI IPS 3**

 **Zetsu/ XI IPS 3**

"HORE AKU GAK SEKELAS DENGAN KAKUZU!" sorak Hidan bahagia sambil menggopong Tobi ketika melihat Kakuzu tak sekelas dengannya dan membuat seluruh orang yang berada diruangan terkejut seketika.

" _Huwwek… Kenapa aku gak sekelas dengan Konan? Apa salahku? Ya Gusti.."_ batin Pein dalam hati.

"Ya sudah. Kalian semua silakan kembali ke kelas masing-masing!" perintah Tsunade.

"Siap bu! Laksanakan!" ujar anggota Akatsuki ala prajurit dan jendral dan kemudian keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

.

"Loh? Kenapa kalian balik lagi kesini?" tanya Tsunade ketika melihat anggota Akatsuki kembali ke ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Kami gak tau letak kelas kami,bu." ujar anggota Akatsuki serempak.

"Hadeh... Bu Anko, tolong tunjukkan kelas-kelas mereka!" perintah Tsunade.

"Siap Bu! Ayo kalian semua, ikuti ibu! Siap gerak! Barisan siap gerak! Maju jalan!" ujar bu Anko seperti pemimpin barisan di gerak jalan, dan Akatsuki mengikutinya ala gerak jalan.

"Ampun! Kenapa di sekolah ini ga ada orang yang normal." ujar Tsunade ketika melihat kelakuan Anko dan Akatsuki.

* * *

 **Scene: Kelas XI IPA 3**

"Semuanya harap tenang! Kita kedatangan murid-murid baru disini!" pak Yamato mencoba menenangkan murid-murid yang berisik dari tadi.

"Murid baru?"

"Aku harap dia laki-laki."

"Aku harap dia perempuan."

"Anak baru silakan masuk!" perintah pak Yamato.

"KYAAA!"

"GUANTENG BANGET!" teriak anak-anak cewek ketika melihat Itachi dan Sasori.

"NOTICE ME SENIOR!"

"SENIOR DIA ITU SEANGKATAN DENGAN KITA KALI!"

"Liat tu yang pirang! Cantik banget ya.." ujar salah satu murid cowok sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Deidara.

"Iya! Dia cantik banget, ya!" jawab murid cowok satu lagi.

"WOI GUE INI CEWEK, EH COWOK TAUK, HM!" teriak Deidara begitu mendengar obrolan murid-murid cowok tadi.

Seketika murid cowok terdiam semua.

"AKU MALAH LEBIH SENENG KALAU KAMU ITU COWOK LOH!" jawab Choji yang sedang duduk dibelakang.

"Eiww!"

"Baiklah, anak baru, silakan perkenalkan diri kalian!" pak Yamato mempersilahkan anggota Akatsuki untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Na-namaku Deidara." ujar Deidara dengan ekspresi ngeri ketika melihat Choji meliriknya dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

"Namaku Uchiha Itachi." ujar Itachi yang disertai sorakan dari siswi-siswi.

"Namaku Sasori." Sorakan untuk Sasori tak kalah heboh dari Itachi.

"Namaku Konan."

"Namaku Hidan."

"Pfft.." salah satu siswa yang duduk paling depan mencoba menahan tawa setelah Hidan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Hidan dengan kasar karena ia tersinggung oleh siswa tadi.

"Nggak. Gue Cuma mikir, kok bisa ada ya, om-om kayak elo bisa masuk SMA!" jawab cowok itu.

"APA ELO BILANG?!" Hidan mulai naik darah setelah mendengar jawaban tadi.

"Gue bilang, kok ada ya, om-om bisa masuk ke sekolah ini ya? Bukannya tempat lo di tempat perkumpulan G!90l0 di sana?" jawab cowok itu.

"Lu nyari masalah, ya?" Hidan mengakat kerah cowok itu dengan amarah kemarahan.

"Boleh saja." Jawab cowok itu meremehkan.

"SUDAH CUKUP! HIDAN! JAE! BERHENTI BERTENGKAR!" pak Yamato mencoba menghentikan pertengkaran antar banci, eh lelaki tadi.

"Dia ini pak! Dia mencari masalah denganku!" Hidan melepaskan kerah baju Jae dan menunjuknya.

"Huh!" Jae mulai berekspresi sombong.

"Sudah! Sekarang kalian silakan duduk. Konan silakan duduk di sebelah Sakurami Aadara yand ada disebelah sana, Itachi dan Sasori silakan duduk di bangku kosong yang ada di tengah, Deidara silakan duduk disebelah Choji, dan Hidan kamu duduk di sebelah Jae!" pak Yamato memberi perintah ke Akatsuki untuk duduk.

"APAA!" teriak Deidara dan Hidan ketika mendengar perintah pak Yamato.

"Kumohon pak, jangan biarkan aku duduk disebelahnya, saya rela duduk di sebelah meja guru, asalkan aku tidak duduk 'dia' !" Hidan memohon dengan pak Yamato sambil menunjuk Dia (Jae).

"Aku juga gak mau kok duduk disebelah kamu!" balas Jae ketus.

"Iya pak, saya mohon jangan biarkan saya duduk disebelah si gentong itu pak!" Deidara ikut-ikutan memohon ke pak Yamato.

"Deidara aku mau kok duduk disebelah kamu!" ujar Choji dari jauh.

"Sudah kalian ga usah banyak tingkah! Cepat duduk!" pak Yamato mulai muak dengan kelakuan Hidan dan Deidara dan menyuruh mereka untuk segera duduk.

Hidan dan Deidara segera duduk di tempat yang ditunjuk pak Yamato, dan ini hasilnya:

Hidan dan Jae saling menatap benci satu sama lain, kemudian berpaling, kemudian menatap benci lagi, kemudian berpaling lagi. Gitu aja terus sampe kodok kawin sama siput dan membuat spesies baru yang bernama, _kodokhmariedhsmahsiputhtitisme_.

Deidara mulai merasa ngeri ketika melihat Choji menatapnya dengan penuh cinta kasih.

* * *

 **Scene: Kelas XI IPS 3**

"Eh tau gak, tadi si Naoyuki Yanagi membalas sapaanku loh!" salah satu siswi di kelas tersebut sedang bergosip.

"Eh, masa sih? Ahh… Aku juga mau." Balas siswi yang satu lagi.

"Yanagi memang tampan ya! Sayang dia susah disentuh." Ucap teman siswi tadi.

"Hei semuanya jangan ribut! Kita kedatangan murid-murid baru nih!" Shizune menyuruh murid-muridnya untuk tenang.

"Murid baru?"

"APAKAH MEREKA LAKI-LAKI, BU?" tanya Karin dengan penuh semangat.

"Y-ya, mereka semua laki-laki." Jawab Shizune.

"KYAA!" sorak seluruh siswi kelas XI IPS 3.

"Murid baru, silakan masuk!" Shizune menyuruh si murid baru untuk masuk ke kelas.

SFX: Singgg…

Para siswi yang bersorak riang tadi langsung terdiam ketika melihat murid baru tersebut.

" _Eh, kok bisa ya, ada Hiu nyasar disini?"_ bisik Karin ke teman sebangkunya, Akino Miina.

" _Aku juga gak tau. Setahuku yang bisa masuk ke sekolah ini hanya manusia, kenapa makhluk seperti mereka bisa masuk ke sekolah ini ya?"_ jawab Miina.

"Ehm, murid batu, eh ba-baru! Kalian boleh memperkenalkan diri kalian." Shizune mempersilakan Akatsuki untuk memperkenalkan diri mereka.

"Namaku Kakuzu, jangan lupa iuran untuk perkenalan murid baru."

"Na-namaku Kisame, mohon bantuannya."

"Namaku Pain, kalian bisa panggil aku ketua ganteng, Pein, rasa sakit, Yahiko atau Nagato."

Set.. Salah satu siswa mengangkat tangannya.

"Emh.. Pain, kalo aku manggil kamu orang gila, boleh?" ujar siswa yang mengangkat tangannya dan membuat seluruh murid di dalam kelas tertawa kecuali Pein.

"Ugh.." perempatan mulai muncul di kepala Pein.

"Namaku Tobi anak baek."

"Namaku Zetsu."

SFX: Singgg... *hening.

"Umhh.. Ya kalo begitu anak baru silakan duduk di tempat kalian. Terserah mau duduk di mana."

Ketika Zetsu, Kisame, Pein dan Kakuzu lewat, murid-murid langsung menyingkir. Ya menyingkirnya bukan seperti artis lewat, melainkan mereka.. Ah gimana gitu, pokoknya ga suka. Hal itu langsung membuat Akatsuki pundung seketika.

 **Flesbek End..**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Time: Istirahat**

"Woi Sasori, Itachi, Deidara. Jajan yok!" ajak Hidan.

"Ayok!" jawab Sasori dan Itachi kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Aadara, ke kantin yok!" ajak Konan dengan teman sebangkunya.

"Ayok." Jawab gadis berambut hitam dan bermata hitam tersebut.

"Mana Deidara?" tanya Hidan ketika mencari Deidara.

"Deidara! PLIS BE MAI BOYFREN!" teriak Choji sambil mengejar-ngejar Deidara di dalam kelas.

"OGAH! MENDINGAN GUE DIMAKAN BUAYA!" balas Deidara sambil kabur dari kejaran Choji.

"DANNA! BANTUIN GUE DONG!" Deidara meminta bantuan untuk membuat Choji berhenti mengejarnya.

"Ck.. Kau ini. Hey Choji!" panggil Sasori ke Choji.

"Ya ada apa?" tanya Choji dan langsung berhenti mengejar Deidara.

"Apa kau mau kripik kentang?" tanya Sasori.

"Mau banget!" jawab Choji dengan penuh semangat.

"Lu pergi ke jembatan ampera! Terus lu terjun ke sungainya! Disitu banyak sekali kripik kentang!" ujar Sasori.

"SIAP!" ucap Choji sambil meninggalkan kelas dengan penuh semangat.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Itachi.

"Tentu saja untuk mengusir gentong." Jawab Sasori.

"Woi! Hidan, Deidara, Itachi, Sasori! Mau ke kantin gak?" tanya Zetsu yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu kelas 11 IPA 3.

"Mau!" jawab Hidan, Deidara, Itachi, Sasori serempak.

"Mana Konan?" tanya Pein ketika melihat Konan sudah tidak ada di dalam kelas.

"Sepertinya Konan sudah pergi duluan dengan temannya." Jawab Hidan.

"Ya sudah yuk kita susul!"

* * *

 **Scene: Kantin SMA Negeri 12**

"Bu aku somaynya satu bu!"

"Bi! Aku bakso gorengnya dua!"

"Mbak mi gorengnya satu mbak!"

"Mas, bakpaunya satu!"

"Busyett.. Padahal istirahat udah berlalu 10 menit, tapi ni kantin masih aja rame!" keluh Sasori yang dari tadi ditabrak-tabrakin oleh murid lain di kantin.

"Au nih.. Ini kantin kayak ngantri sembako aja." Balas Itachi.

"Nah! Tuh Konan tuh!" seru Tobi ketika melihat Konan bersama temannya.

"Oh! Iya ya! Kesana yuk!" ajak Pein.

"Hey Konan!" Kisame memukul kecil meja yang dipakai Konan dan temannya.

"Cih.. Kalian toh." Konan mendecih ketika gengnya datang.

"Apa maksud 'Cih' mu itu?" tanya Kisame dengan muka tidak senang.

"Nggak ada apa-apa. Mana Zetsu?" tanya Konan.

"Loh tadi ada di sini." Ujar Kakuzu.

"BAA!"

"KYAA!" seluruh orang terkaget ketika melihat Zetsu tiba-tiba nongol di atas meja.

"Ya ampun Zetsu! Gak usah ngagetin kenapa sih?!" ujar Sasori yang sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Hahaha, maap maap. Ane cuma becanda kok." Zetsu tertawa melihat ekspresi anggota Akatsuki.

"Hoy Kakuzu! Beliin ane bakpau donk!" pinta Hidan dengan Kakuzu.

"Boleh kok. Sini mana duitnya!" ujar Kakuzu sambil menyodorkan tangan ala penagih utang.

"Yahh.. Itu mah sama aja ane beli sendiri." Balas Hidan.

"Ini siapa nih?" tanya Pein ketika melihat teman Konan.

"Oh.. Nama dia Aadara, dia teman sebangkuku." Jawab Konan memperkenalkan temannya.

" _Manis banget."_

"Ohh.. Aadara ya? Aku Kisame." ujar Kisame sambil menyondorkan tangannya, yah.. Dengan kata lain mengajak salaman.

"I-iya." ujar Aadara sambil bersalaman dengan Kisame dengan wajah penuh terpaksa.

"Salam kenal Aadara." Ujar Tobi.

"Iya, salam kenal. Kamu imut banget!" ujar Aadara sambil mencubit pipi tobi.

"Namanya siapa?" tanya Aadara yang masih mencubit pipi Tobi.

"Tobi. Aah.. Lepasin donk pipi Tobi." Pinta Tobi dengan suara manja.

"Hihihi maap. Kelas berapa Tobi?" tanya Aadara lagi.

"Kelas XI IPS 3, Dar." Jawab Tobi.

"TENONG TONENG... 5 menit lagi istirahat akan selesai, untuk para murid silakan habiskan makanan kalian!" suara Bel penanda istirahat akan selesai telah berbunyi.

"Aduh! Bentar lagi istirahat akan selesai. Aku pergi dulu! Perkenalannya nanti saja!" ujar Aadara panik dan langsung meninggalkan Akatsuki.

"Tuh, cewek kayaknya pernah menang olimpiade lomba lari." Ujar Kakuzu ketika melihat Aadara berlari secepat kilat.

"Ya udah, ayo cepet kalian makan dulu! Bentar lagi istirahat mao selesai tauk!" ujar Konan.

* * *

 **Selesai dari kantin.**

"Hey Sasori jangan lari-lari!" teriak Itachi ketika melihat Sasori berlari-lari.

"Gue gak tahan lagi coeg!" balas Sasori sambil memegangi celananya *kebelet kencing ternyata. Tunggu boneka kok bisa kebelet? Ah sudahlah anggap saja Sasori itu bertubuh manusia.*

"Danna awas!" teriak Deidara ketika melihat seorang gadis tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Sasori.

"Ha?-"

"KYAA!"

 **BRUUKK...**

 **~Bersambung~**

* * *

 **Hai minna bagaimana fanficnya? Sejujurnya author agak sedih ketika melihat visitors hanya 30+ T_T. Tapi saya tidak akan mengecewakan penggermar fanfic ini. Karena itulah fanfic ini masih berlanjut!**

 **Bagi yang ingin mendaftar OC silakan!**

 **Baiklah sebelum chapter ini berakhir author akan memperkenalkan OC yang baru saja muncul.**

 **Informasi tentang Jae:**

 **Nama: Park Jae Hwa** **(Cowok)**

 **Asal: Korea Selatan**

 **Ciri-ciri: Berambut pirang, bermulut tipis, dan lumayan ganteng lah! Namanya juga orang korea.**

 **Sifat: Agak sombong, preman orangnya, suka cari masalah. Berikutnya nilai sendiri aja!**

 **Informasi tentang Aadara:**

 **Nama: Sakurami Aadara. (Cewek)**

 **Ciri-ciri: Berambut hitam dan bermata hitam, manis orangnya.**

 **Cerita: Jadi primadona sekolah**

 **Sifat: Coming Soon..* Reader:" Author Kampret!"**

 **Informasi tentang Naoyuki Yanagi(Cowok) : Kaming sen..**

 **Baiklah sudah dulu..**


	3. Suasana kelas dan sekolah akibat kami

**Hai semua! Maaf ya Kucing tidak up, soalnya Kucing lagi males ngetik. Baiklah langsung saja, selamat membaca ya!**

 **Oh ya satu lagi! Untuk Betelgeuse Bellatrix OC kamu saya terima, tapi dia saya rubah menjadi sekelas dengan Pein DKK. Gapapa kan? *mode mata geude mode on***

 **Memories In the School**

 **By: Kucing Warnani**

 **Chapter 3: Suasana kelas dan sekolah akibat kami semua.**

* * *

"Danna awas!"

"Eh?"

"KYAAA!"

 **Brukk...**

"A-aduh.." gadis yang tidak sengaja ditabrak tadi mengerang kesakitan.

"Hey! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasori ke gadis tersebut.

Yap bener sekali saudara! Sasori berada di atas tubuh gadis tersebut (menimpa gitu).

"Eh.. I-iya ma-maaf, kamu juga tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Hm.. Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sasori.

"Hey Sasori! Kamu mau sampe kapan berada di atas tubuh gadis itu?" tanya Itachi sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Oh iya! Maaf-maaf. Uh.. A-ah..." Sasori telah mencapai puncaknya, akhirnya ia mengompol dan setetes air yang keluar terjatuh dan mendarat di rok gadis tersebut.

"Ah, ma-maaf, a-aku tak sengaja." Ujar Sasori kemudian bangkit dan meminta maaf ke gadis itu dengan muka memerah karena malu.

"Deidara, kusarankan kita pergi aja yuk! Malu-maluin aja disini." Ajak Itachi.

"Iya, ayo kita pergi, hm!" jawab Deidara dan kemudian mereka berdua pergi dan meninggalkan Sasori dalam keadaan memalukan.

"Ka-kamu... COWOK BRENGSEK!"

 **DUAKK...**

Sebuah pukulan telak mendarat ke Sasori, akhirnya Sasori tepar seketika. SFX: ONE PUNCCHHH... *yang nonton OPM pasti tau*

"Huh!" gadis itu meng-huh dan kemudian meninggalkan Sasori terkapar dengan celananya yang basah.

"Eh liat! Ada cogan ngompol sambil terkapar." Ucap salah satu siswi sambil menunjuk Sasori.

"Eh iya-ya. Sayang ya, ganteng-ganteng tapi tukang ompol. Tinggalin aja yuk!" balas temannya.

* * *

 **Time: 40 Menit setelah istirahat.**

 **Tempat: Kelas XI IPA 3**

"Sasori! Kamu kemana aja sih? Hari pertama udah ngelanggar aturan." omel Bu Kushina ke Sasori.

"A-ampun bu! So-soalnya,"

"Ga ada soal-soalnya! Ini bukan latihan materi! Itu juga kenapa celanamu basah? Kamu ngompol ya!" omel Bu Kushina sambil menunjuk celana Sasori yang basah.

"Idih udah gede kok masih ngompol sih, dattebayo?" cibir Naruto yang kemudian disertai tawa murid IX IPA 3 dan Sasoripun tertunduk malu seketika

"Udah diam semua! Sasori! Duduk dibangku kamu! Dan kau Hidan, Jae, berhenti bertengkar! Atau kalian ibu pisahkan!" perintah bu Kushina.

"APA? BENARKAH? TERIMA KASIH BU!" teriak Hidan dan Jae dengan muka kebahagiaan.

"Aduh kok malah tambah rumit sih? POKOKNYA KALIAN BERDUA DIAM ATAU IBU SERET KALIAN KERUANG GURU!" marah bu Kushina dengan muka memerah karena kelakuan murid-murid amburadul emesuyu ini.

"Ampun bu!"

"Ya sudah, kita lanjut pelajarannya. Jadi yang dimaksud dengan.."

"KUMOHON AKAN KU BERIKAN KAU 5000 KERIPIK KENTANG ASAL KAU MENJAUH DARIKU!" teriak seorang siswa yang duduk dibelakang dan membuat bu Kushina batal menjelaskan pelajarannya.

"Oh Dei manisku... Aku rela mengorbankan 5 juta keripik kentang untuk mendapatkan dirimu, Oh sayangku..." Choji menggoda Deidara dengan puisi standar miliknya.

"Choji sang lelaki bangke dan Yara.. Aku rela membuang 5 juta nyawaku demi menjauh darimu, oleh karena itu MENJAULAH DARIKU!" balas Deidara dengan puisi standarnya.

"Halo Bu Tsunade, bolehkan saya minta ganti kelas, saya pusing mengajar kelas ini." Ujar Kushina sambil menelpon Tsunade.

* * *

 **Tempat: Kelas XI IPS 3**

"Bla bla bla bla..." Pak Minato sibuk menjelaskan materi yang dipelajari.

"Hei kau paham?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

"Hei Kakuzu." Bisik Pein ke Kakuzu.

"Berdasarkan undang-undang kikir pasal 6 ayat 21: Barang siapa atau siapa barang atau barang punya siapa atau beha siapa yang ingin berbicara denganku, maka ia harus membayar seharga 10 ribu rupiah." Jelas Kakuzu sambil menghitung jumlah uang yang kebetulan dia palak dari kelas sebelah, dan penjelasannya membuat Pein ingin sekali melempar uang koin sekarung supaya ia tewas seketika.

"Ugh.. Kamu banyak maunya banget sih! Aku mau ngomongin sesuatu yang penting tau!" ujar Pein.

"Mau ngomongin apa? Jumlah tahilalatnya Yao ming?" tanya Kakuzu yang masih sibuk dengan uangnya.

"Aggh.. Bukan tau liat itutuh!" ujar Pein sambil menunjuk gadis berambut biru panjang dan bermata biru dan terus ngelirik mereka terus-terusan.

"Ohh.. Ternyata cewek toh, kirain mau nunjukin apa. Memangnya dia kenapa? Kamu naksir ama dia?" tanya Kakuzu dan masih melakukan aktivitasnya.

"Enggak lah! Asal loe tau aja ya, hati gue itu cuma buat Konan." Jawab Pein sambil membayangi wajah Konan yang bertindikan di dagu.

"Pff.. Kalo lo masih suka Konan, ngapain lu masih mandangin kumpulan foto setengah telanjangnya Lady Gaga?"

" _Wuasyu kok dia bisa tau sih?_ Ah sudahlah pokonya bukan itu masalahnya tapi tu cewek ngeliatin aku terus." Ujar Pein yang masih ngelirik tu cewek.

"Pff.. Ada cewek ngeliatin kamu? Mimpi lo! Konan aja lu guna-guna supaya dia suka denganmu."

"Ehem.. Ehem.." suara deheman muncul tepat disamping mereka dari guru berambut kuning yang _hensem_. Pein dan Kakuzupun mencoba memberanikam diri melihat ke samping.

"Ah.. Pa-pak guru, ada apa ya?" tanya Pein dengan muka ketakutan.

"Saya lagi sibuk jelasin pelajaran, kamu asik ngobrol. Apa kamu paham apa yang saya ajarkan tadi?" tanya Minato dengan senyumannya yang tampan dan membuat para gadis meleleh melihatnya.

"Sa-saya paham kok pak." Jawab Kakuzu dan Pein serentak.

"Kalo gitu bapak kasih pertanyaan. Apa yang dimaksud dengan Titrasi Konduktometrik?" tanya Minato dan membuat Pein dan Kakuzu ingin mengompol seketika.

"Baiklah kalau kalian gak mau jawab, kalian bapak suruh joget dangdut selama 5 menit di depan kelas." Ujar pak Minato dan membuat Pein dan Kakuzu jawsdrop seketika.

"TIDAAAAAKKK!" teriak kedua pengatur Akatsuki tersebut.

"AYO! AYO! AYO!" sorak seluruh murid XI IPS 3.

"AYO DONGG! CEPETAN JOGET! KAMI DAH GAK SABAR NICH!"

"God! Please save me!" Pein dan Kakuzu berdoa.

"Hihihi." Tawa kecil dari gadis berambut dan bermata biru tadi.

* * *

 **Time: Sepulang Sekolah**

"Akhirnya penderitaanku berakhir juga." Keluh Hidan.

"Idih alay lo, Dan. Gue bahkan disuruh ajeb-ajeb depan kelas." Balas Pein.

 **Duk..** Seseorang menabrak bahu Hidan.

"Hei hati-hati dong! Eh lo kan-"

"ELO KAN SI KAMPRET ITU! NGAPAIN LO DISINI!" bentak Hidan sambil mengancungkan jari tengah ke Jae.

"APAAN MAKSUD LU 'NGAPAIN DISINI' ? LU KIRA LOE DOANG YANG SEKOLAH DISINI?! LAGIAN GUE JADI ENEK DISINI GARA-GARA LOE TAU!" balas Jae.

"LOE KIRA GUE BAHAGIA APA DISEBELAH LOE?! GAK! ITU GAK BAKAL TERJADI! DASAR TAHI BLONDE!" balas Hidan.

"NGAJAK BERANTEM LOE GIGOLO?"

"OKE AYO! SIAPA TAKUT!" tantang Hidan.

"MAJU LOE!"

"OKE!"

"CIATTT! A-adududuh!"

"Kalo mau berantem jangan disini! Dari tadi siang kalian ini berantem mulu." marah bu Kushina sambil menjewer telinga Jae dan Hidan.

"Adududuh sakit bu, ampun!" kedua pembuat onar itu meringis kesakitan.

* * *

 **Place: Masih di sekolah.**

"Makanya jangan berantem mulu, loe juga kan yang kena." Ceramah Konan ke Hidan.

"Cerewet kau." Balas Hidan ketus sambil memegangi kupingnya yang masih kesakitan.

"Tapi sayang juga ya, tu cowok ganteng-ganteng tapi preman. Setidaknya dia ga sejelek kamu Hidan." Ujar Konan.

"Apa maksud loe?" tanya Hidan kesal.

"Ya dia itu memang kasar tapi kan ganteng, keren, ikemen gitu, udah itu pintar lagi. Lah elu cuma kasar doang ikemen kagak." Jawab Konan blak-blakan, kalo dia bukan cewek mungkin dia sudah ditusuk-tusuk Hidan dengan sabitnya.

"Brrr..."

"Danna kenapa kau bergidik?" tanya Deidara ketika melihat Sasori bergidik.

"Aku mau pipis." Jawab Sasori.

"Hah.. Yasudah kalo begitu, cepet sana ke toilet daripada lu ngompol lagi." Ujar Deidara sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan yang berarti cepat pergi.

"APA SASORI NGOMPOL?" teriak Pein, Zetsu, Kakuzu dan Kisame. Dan akhirnya akatsukipun menjadi sorotan murid sekolah karena teriakan tersebut.

"Iya tadi Danna kau mau ke toilet, terus nabrak cewek akhirnya Sasori ngompol deh didepan tu cewek." Jelas Deidara dengan suar besar dan kemudian disertai kekehan dari seluruh murid yang mendengarnya.

"Deidara bangke, awas saja di markas tadi akan kucabik-cabik dia." Gerutu Sasori dengan suara kecil dan membuat Deidara tiba-tiba merinding.

" _Aneh kenapa aku merinding?"_ batin Deidara.

"Fuh.. Akhirnya.. Lega rasanya." Lega Sasori setelah keluar dari WC.

"Eh..?"

"Loe kan cewek tadi!" ujar Sasori sambil menunjuk cewek yang ia tabrak tadi pagi.

"Loh kamukan cowok yang ngompol tadi siang." Balas cewek itu dan membuat muka Sasori malu seketika.

"Kamu anak mana?" tanya cewek itu.

"Aku anak mama." Jawab Sasori dengan gaya polos seperti Tobi.

"Yaelah, nenek-nenek jungkir balik aja tau kalo loe anak mama. Maksud gue lo dari kelas mana?" balas gadis itu.

"Ohh.. Dari kelas XI IPA 3." Jawab Sasori.

"Jangan jangan anak baru ya?" tanya cewek itu sambil menunjuk Sasori.

"Iya kok tau sih?"

"Iya aku denger dari temen sekelasku katanya ada murid baru ganteng di kelas XI IPA 3. Kupikir cowoknya cool, pinter, jantan, eh ternyata tukang ngompol. Realita itu kejam ya." Jawab gadis itu dan ingin sekali Sasori merubahnya menjadi puppet.

"Namanya siapa?"

"Sasori, kamu sendiri siapa?" tanya Sasori balik.

"Namaku Ai Minami, dari kelas XI IPA 2." Jawab gadis itu memperkenalkan diri.

"O-oh salam kenal ya." Sasori menyondorkan tangannya.

"Iya salam kenal. Ngomong-ngomong-"

"Minami ayo!" teriak temannya dari jauh dan memotong perkataan Minami.

"Ah sudah dulu ya! Byebye." Minami melambaikan tangan perpisahan.

"Sasori kau ke mana aja sih? Lama amat."

"Maaf."

"Yasudah yuk kita pulang." ujar Zetsu.

 **SET..**

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis cantik muncul tiba-tiba didepan akatsuki dan itu membuat mereka hampir terpental karena terkejut.

"Ma-maaf." Ujar gadis itu.

"Loh kalau tak salah kau yang duduk dibelakang kami kan?" tanya Pein sambil menunjuk gadis itu.

"Iya, namaku Nakamura Arisa. Panggil aja Arisa aku mau bilang sesuatu." Ujar gadis itu.

"Mau bilang apa?" tanya Akatsuki serempak.

"Kalau tak salah namamu Kakuzu, kan?" tanya gadis itu sambil melirik Kakuzu.

"Iya aku Kakuzu. Ada apa ya?" tanya Kakuzu bingung.

"Gu-gue cuma mau bilang."

"A-aku suka kamu Kakuzu, maukah kamu mau jadi pacarku?" ucap gadis itu dan membuat Akatsuki terkena serangan jantung seketika.

"APAAAA?!"

* * *

 **TU BE KONTINU**

 **Hai minna bagaimana fanficnya? Maaf pendek. Author tidak up soalnya author dipaksa belajar buat UN TT (Sebenarnya sih lagi malas ngetik).**

 **Ngomong-ngomong author butuh OC. OC yang author butuhkan ialah: calon pacar Deidara, calon pacar Itachi, calon pacar Tobi.**

 **OKE itu aja aku tunggu Ocmu yang terbaik di reviews/PM, bagi yang sudah mendaftar OC boleh mendaftar lagi, tapi syaratnya OCnya gak boleh sama dari yang sebelumnya.**

 **Oke itu aja, bye bye.**


	4. Gimana Kakuzu?

Hai, kembali lagi dengan fanfic saya. Karena UN sudah terlewatkan saya jadi santai menulis fanfic ini. Saya ingin mengumumkan bahwa pendaftaran OC telah ditutup karena semua OC yang diperlukan telah terpenuhi.

Berikut readers yang diterima sumbangan OC nya:

Jade Owrah H : Manuela Baradjacky (Catatan: Jade bisa ubah nama Ocmu jadi lebih simpel? Ane gak hapal namanya.)

Archangel Alice: Kunikida Kotori

ElevRe: Sakamoto Mamoru dan Sakamoto Miwa

Selamat ya yang OC nya diterima *ngucapin selamat dengan muka datar dan langsung digebukin bareng bareng. Tapi munculnya bukan sekarang, tapi di chapter berikutnya, kalo sempet sih sekarang. Baiklah Happy Reading!

* * *

 **Memories in The School**

 **By: Kucing Warnani**

 **Chapter 4: Gimana Kakuzu?**

"A-aku suka kamu Kakuzu, kamu mau jadi pacarku?" gadis itu tertunduk malu karena ucapannya tadi.

Akatsuki terkaget atas perumpamaan gadis itu. Bagaimana gak kaget coba? Masa Kakuzu yang udah tua, bau tanah, jelek, pelit, kikir, ampir gak bisa dibilang pintar, gak tau- ADUH! AMPUN! SAKIT! *Author digebukin Kakuzu*, bisa ditembak oleh gadis cantik yang bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Ka-kamu serius?" tanya Pein dengan muka yang masih tidak percaya.

"I-iya aku serius, sebenarnya sejak Kakuzu hadir di kelasku aku langsung terpesona olehnya. Wajahnya yang tampan, bau uang yang segar, badan yang atletis, sorotan mata yang mempesona, dan bulu keteknya yang lebat dan panjang yang mengeluarkan bau bangkai tikus yang khas, sungguh mempesona." ujar Arisa sambil membayangkan sosok Kakuzu yang bulu keteknya panjang tersebut.

" _Wajah yang tampan dan mata yang mempesona apanya?! Muka mirip Andika Kangen Band gitu dibilang tampan. Sungguh aku tak paham selera gadis ini."_ Batin Akatsuki minus Kakuzu sambil _sweatdrop_.

"Maafkan aku Arisa. Aku tidak bisa menjadi pacarmu." Tolak Kakuzu dengan muka _cool_ seperti Sasuke yang disertai angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerbangkan rambut. Namun itu justru membuat _il-feel_ orang yang melihatnya kecuali Arisa.

"WIG GUE TERBANGGG!" iya rambut beneran.

"Ti-tidak. Ke-kenapa?" tanya Arisa dengan muka terkejut. Sungguh mengagetkan bagaimana bisa seorang putri cantik bisa ditolak oleh pangeran berug.

"Maafkan aku, soalnya.. Aku sudah punya pacar." Akatsuki + Arisa sangat kaget.

" _Gue baru tau kalo si renternir ketek buluan itu punya pacar."_ Bisik Sasori ke Deidara.

" _Iya setauku dia tidak punya pacar, hm."_ Balas Deidara.

"Pacarku ada disini." Lanjut Kakuzu dan membuat Akatsuki langsung geleng-geleng disko buat mencari orang yang dimaksud pacar oleh Kakuzu.

"Dan ini pacarku. Namanya Angie." Ujar Kakuzu sambil memamerkan uang 100 ribu rupiah yang sudah bau pantat dan kudel sehingga membuat Akatsuki minus Kakuzu sweatdrop menjauh sejauh 2 meter karena bau tersebut.

 **Set..**

Arisa langsung menyambar Angie (uang) dari tangan Kakuzu dan langsung merobek-robeknya berkeping-keping sehingga membuat Kakuzu jawsdrop seketika karena tidak percaya bahwa pacarnya Angie sudah menjadi sobekan kertas yang tidak berguna lagi.

"Dia sudah mampus, jadi apakah kamu mau jadi pacarku?" ujar Arisa seolah-olah ia tidak melakukan apapun.

"U-"

"UANGGGKUUUUU!" teriak Kakuzu memdrama yang menjadi sorotan murid-murid yang mendengarnya. Kakuzu kembali menatap Arisa dengan sedikit air mata yang keluar.

"KAMU JAHAT! LIHAT APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ANGIE YANG KUSAYANGI!" marah Kakuzu sambil menunjuk Angie yang telah menjadi potongan kertas kecil dan ditiup angin sehingga membuat Kakuzu menjadi lebih sedih.

"Ka-kaku.." Arisa tidak sempat untuk berkata-kata, kalimat 'KAMU JAHAT!' itu sudah membuatnya syok.

"KAMU JAHAT! AKU BENCI ARISA! HUAAAAA..." Kakuzu langsung meninggalkan Akatsuki+ Arisa sambil menangis ala ditolak gebetan.

"WOI KAKUZU LU MAU KEMANE GERBANG SEKOLAH SEBELAH SONO!" teriak Konan dari jauh.

 **GUBRAKK...**

Kakuzu tersadung batu dan terguling-guling dan berhasil membuat murid-murid yang melihatnya tertawa, tetapi itu malah membuat Akatsuki malu seketika.

"Aku kira Akatsuki itu sangat seram ternyata sangat nista ya." Ejek Kiba sambil tertawa.

* * *

 **Place: Di jalan.**

 **Waktu: Menuju ke markas.**

"Sudahlah Kakuzu-senpai, iklashkan saja biar jadi pahala. Toh itu cuma duit." Hibur Tobi.

"Iya Kakuzu masih banyak kok duit yang mau sama kamu, hm."

"KALIAN SEMUA GAK PERNAH NGERTIIN PERASAANKU! ASAL KALIAN TAU SAJA BAHWA ANGIE ITU SUDAH BERHARGA UNTUKKU. AKU DAN ANGIE ITU SUDAH BAGAIKAN BABI DAN MUTIARA, TIDAK BISA DIPISAHKAN. Huhuhu Angiee.." Kakuzu masih menangisi kepergian Angie, ia masih mengingat memori-memori yang ia lalui bersama Angie. Makan bersama, mandi bersama, tidur bersama, nonton bersama bahkan bermain bersama. Tentu saja Kakuzu tidak bisa membiarkan Angie pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya.

"OH TUHAN, KEMBALIKANLAH ANGIE PADAKU!" Kakuzu berdoa dengan airmata yang berlinang, Akatsuki minus Kakuzupun langsung mempercepat langkahnya menuju markas karena mereka gak mau dibilang kenal oleh orang yang ngeliat.

 **CRAASSHH...**

Cahaya muncul dari langit menyinari Kakuzu. Dari cahaya itu munculah sesosok dewa, kemudian dewa itupun bilang..

"Ini untukmu." Ujar dewa itu sambil memberikannyaa kertas dan kembali ke tempatnya.

"Ini isinya apa sih?" tanya Kakuzu penasaran sambil membuka kertas tersebut, dan isinya adalah..

 **NGIMPI LO RENTERNIR BAU TANAH! MENDINGAN NGACA DULU SANA!**

* * *

 **Place: Markas Akatsuki**

 **Time: Malam hari**

"Hoyy.. Main kartu yok!" ajak Zetsu.

"Ayo-ayo!" ujar Hidan, Tobi, Konan dan Deidara serempak.

"Mau main apa nih?" tanya Hidan.

"Apa aja bolehlah." Jawab Zetsu.

"Deidara!" Panggilan yang muncul dari lelaki yang boleh dibilang imut berambut merah tersebut.

"Ya danna? Ada apa, hm?" tanya Deidara.

"Bisa kesini sebentar?" Sasori yang tersenyum manis mengajak Deidara ke suatu ruangan. Namun dibalik senyuman manis tersebut terdapat aura membunuh yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun.

"Baiklah aku datang, hm."

.

.

.

"ADUH! AMPUN! MAAFKAN AKU!" muncul teriakan yang berasal dari ruangan yang dikunjungi Sasori dan Deidara barusan.

"Itu teriakan siapa sih?" tanya Kisame yang lagi mencomot bakpau sambil nonton tipi.

"Ah palingan tetangga seberang." Jawab Konan yang masih serius dengan permainan kartunya.

"Tapi tunggu dulu deh Konan," Pein mengeluarkan suaranya

"Kenapa?"

"Kita kan gak punya tetangga." Lanjut Pein.

"Iya-ya." Ujar Konan yang disertai yang lainnya.

"Berarti yang tadi teriakan..."

"HANTUUU!" teriak Akatsuki sambil berhamburan kecuali Itachi yang masih fokus mengerjakan PRnya.

"APA? HANTU? DIMANA?" teriak Sasori dan Deidara yang langsung keluar dari ruangan.

"GYAAA! HANTU BLONDE!" Akatsuki minus Itachi, Sasori dan Deidara, langsung melempari Deidara yang penuh benjol dengan barang random, dan membuat Deidara menjadi dobel babak belur seketika.

* * *

 **Place: Kelas XI IPA 3**

 **Waktu: Sebelum bel masuk berbunyi**

"Deidara menikahlah denganku!"

"TIDAK MAU PERGI KAU GENTONG!"

"MUKA LU BUSUK!"

"ELO BAU BANGKE TIKUS!"

"AKU TAK SUDI DUDUK DISEBELAHMU!"

"AKU TAK BETAH DUDUK DISEBELAHMU!"

"ORANG KOREA JELEK!"

"PENGANUT SESAT!"

"Ck... Disini berisik sekali sih! Mendingan gue selfie aja." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan handphonenya dan bergaya ala kuda nil, kakaknya Itachi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepalanya melihat adiknya.

 **Duk..**

"Aduh hati-hati dong!" ujar gadis yang tidak sengaja ditabrak.

"Iya maaf. Aghh dia datang!" Deidara langsung berlari lagi mengelilingi kelas ketika melihat Choji sudah 20 CM didekatnya.

"Deiku jangan lari dong!"

"Nah ini foto terakhir." Ujar Sasuke dan kemudian bergaya ala kapal terbang.

 **Cekrek..**

"Loh kenapa ada Anko-sensei di fotoku." Ujar Sasuke keheranan dan kemudian melihat kebelakang. Terdapat sosok guru macan betina paruh baya yang sedang menatap Sasuke. Memang terlihat biasa saja tapi bagi Sasuke tatapannya lebih menyeramkan daripada pembunuh berantai yang mengincarmu.

"Berikan Hpmu!" perintah Anko-sensei sambil menyondorkan tangannya.

"Tapi sensei-"

"BERIKAN HPMU! CEPAT! JANGAN BIKIN SAYA MARAH!" teriakan tersebut membuat Sasuke reflek memberikan Hpnya.

"Ini ibu sita! Kalo mau kamu ambil panggil orangtuamu."

"Baiklah sekarang keluarkan PR kalian! Yang gak buat harus berlari keliling lapangan 10 kali."

 **DEG..**

Ucapan yang hanya berbasis dua kalimat langsung membuat 95% murid kelas XI IPA 3 langsung syok seketika.

"CEPAT KUMPUL PRNYA! HIDAN KUMPUL PRMU!"

"Belum buat bu." Jawab Hidan santai.

"LARI KELILING LAPANGAN! KALAU KETAHUAN BERHENTI KUTAMBAH HUKUMANMU!" perintah Anko-sensei.

"Yah ibu kok kayak gitu sih. Ibu jahat!" ujar Hidan sambil menggigit saputangan sehingga membuat orang yang melihatnya geli.

"GAK USAH BANYAK TINGKAH CEPAT!"

"Iya bu." Hidan langsung keluar dari kelas dan langsung lari mengelilingi lapangan. Jaepun tertawa seketika.

"Yang kagak buat ayo cepat keluar! Atau ibu jewer kalian satu-satu. Mulai dari hitungan satu sampai lima. Satu.." Belumlah Anko-sensei menyelesaikan hitungannya para murid langsung berlari mengelilingi lapangan dan hanya menyisakan 3 orang.

"Jae, Itachi, dan Aadara doang yang buat?" ujar Anko-sensei yang tak menyangka Cuma 3 orang yang membuat PR.

"Iya Sensei!" jawab mereka serempak.

* * *

 **Place: Kelas XI IPS 3**

"Eh liat tuh Sasuke dkk lari keliling lapangan kayak orang gila." Ujar Suigetsu ke Jugo.

"Iya. Pasti Sasuke tidak buat PR lagi." Balas Jugo.

" _Sasuke-kun keren sekali."_ batin Karin sambil menggenggam tanganya, melihat Sasuke yang penuh keringat dari jendela dan Karin pun dilempar penghapus oleh Kakashi-sensei karena telah tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya.

"Hey Kakuzu kau yakin?" tanya Pein.

"Yakin apa?"

"Bahwa kau benar-benar menolak gadis itu."

"Iya." Jawab Kakuzu singkat.

"Setidaknya cobalah berbicara dengannya sedikit. Kau telah membuatnya sakit hati kemarin."

"Kau berisik amat sih! Biarkan aku sendiri!"

"Tobi! Berhenti melemparku kertas!" perintah Kakashi sensei.

"Saya gak melempar kertas kok! Kisame-senpai nih!" Tobi mencoba mengelak dari tuduhan Kakashi-sensei.

"Enak aja! Kan elo yang ngelempar." Balas Kisame.

"Sudah diamlah kalian semua! Tobi apa kau punya bukti bahwa kau tidak melempari kertas kepadaku?" tanya Kakashi-sensei.

"Punya kok sensei!" jawab Tobi penuh percaya diri.

"Apa itu?"

"Buktinya sensei tidak melihat aku melempari sensei kertas barusan."

"Berdiri dilorong!" perintah Kakashi setelah mendengar jawaban Tobi.

"Apa salah Tobi? Tobikan anak baik!" ujar Tobi sambil menangis tersedu-sedu di lorong.

* * *

 **Time: Waktu Istirahat.**

"Kuju-kun.." panggil Arisa yang tiba-tiba muncul disamping Kakuzu dan sukses membuat Kakuzu hampir terpental.

"Apa maumu? Kalau uang aku gak punya!" tanya Kakuzu.

"Aku mau kamu jadi pacarku."

"Kupikirkan nanti!"

"Oke aku tunggu!"

 **5 Detik kemudian..**

"Bagaimana? Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

"Baru lima detik kan?"

* * *

 **Place: WC Cowok**

"Kakuzu gimana?" tanya Arisa yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Kakuzu.

"WATDEPAK! KAMU NGAPAIN DISINI?" tanya Kakuzu sambil terkaget sehingga air kuning yang dikeluarkanya mendarat di muka Sai.

"HUA MUKAKU! MUKA SUCIKU!" teriak Sai.

"Aku mau bertanya tentang jawabanmu." Jawab Arisa dengan muka polos sehingga ia tak sadar bahwa ia berada di tempat yang terlarang untuk wanita.

"NANTI!" jawab Kakuzu.

* * *

 **Place: Atap sekolah.**

"Oh.. Uangku tersayang akhirnya kita bisa bersama." Ujar Kakuzu sambil menciumi uang milikinya.

"Kakuzu.." Arisa tiba-tiba mucul tepat didepan wajah Kakuzu sehingga membuat Kakuzu terkejut dan membuat uangnya terpental dan terbang dibawa angin.

"TIDAKKK! FULAN!" teriak Kakuzu gaje.

"Kakuzu gimana?" tanya Arisa.

"GAK TAU!" jawab Kakuzu dan langsung meninggalkan Arisa.

.

.

"Kakuzu.."

.

.

"Kakuzu.."

.

.

"Kakuzu.."

.

.

"Kakuzu.."

.

.

"Kakuzu.."

.

.

"Kakuzu.."

.

.

"Kakuzu.."

.

.

"Kakuzu.."

.

.

"Kakuzu.."

.

.

"Kakuzu.."

.

.

"Kakuzu.."

.

.

"Kakuzu.."

.

.

"Kakuzu.."

.

.

"Kakuzu.."

.

.

"Kakuzu.."

.

.

"Kakuzu.."

.

.

"Kakuzu.."

.

.

"Kakuzu.."

.

.

"Kakuzu.."

.

.

"Kakuzu.."

.

.

"Kakuzu.."

.

.

"Kakuzu.."

"HENTIKANN!" teriak Kakuzu yang sudah muak dengan tingkah Arisa.

"Kakuzu gimana?" tanya Arisa.

"Iya deh gue mau jadi pacar lo." Jawab Kakuzu mentah-mentah.

"KYAAAA! MAKASIH KAKUZU! AKU CINTA KAMU! MUAH.." Sorak Arisa bahagia dan langsung mencium pipi Kakuzu.

"Asik-asik." Arisa sangat senang dengan jawaban Kakuzu dia pun melakukan ritual loncat-loncat sambil jalan.

"Fuh akhirnya berakhir." Hela Kakuzu.

* * *

 **Time: Sepulang Sekolah.**

"Arisaaa..." panggil wanita berambut blonde panjang dikucir satu.

"Iyaaa?" jawab Arisa dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

"Hari ini kamu periang sekali, padahal biasanya garang. Pasti gara-gara murid baru itu ya?" tanya Ino.

"Iya aku senang sekali ketika dia menjawab 'iya'." Jawab Arisa sambil membayangkan kejadian tadi siang.

"Cie yang udah punya pacar. Suit suit."usil Ino.

"Sudah ah. Aku mau menemui My Babe dulu.. Byee Inoo.."

"Byee.."

"Kakuzu kemana sih?" Arisa celingak-celingukan mencari Kakuzu yang diantara ratusan murid.

"Nah itu dia." Terlihat Kakuzu sedang berjalan bersama gengnya.

"Kaku-"

"Kakuzu, apa tidak apa-apa? Kalau Arisa tau, dia pasti sakit hati." Ujar Hidan yang membuat Arisa berhenti memanggil Kakuzu.

"Eh?" Arisa kebingungan apa yang maksud kalimat Hidan tadi.

"Apa maksudmu Hidan?" tanya Kakuzu tanpa menatapnya.

"Maksudku kau telah berbohong akan menjadi pacarnya. Apa itu tidak apa-apa?" balas Hidan.

 **DEG..**

Arisa sangat terkejut mendenger ucapan Hidan, ia tidak dapat berkata-kata, ia hanya menatap Kakuzu dengan perasaan yang acak-acakan.

" _A-apa? Dia telah berbohong padaku?"_ *Tunggu kok ini malah kayak cerita sinetron ya? Yaudah deh lanjut aja*

"Biarkan saja. Aku tak peduli dengannya." Ujar Kakuzu cuek.

 **DEG..**

Jantung Arisa terasa seperti tertusuk ribuan pedang, dia sunggu kaget mendengar jawaban Kakuzu.

"Oh iya! Aku harus kantin buat nagih pajak." Kakuzu berbalik dan melihat Arisa yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar barusan.

"A-arisa.."

 **TBC**

* * *

Hai kembali ke fanfic garing dan mainstream ini. Terima kasih buat pembaca yang telah setia menunggu fanfic ini. Author akan berusaha supaya ceritanya lebih menarik.

Ngomong-ngomong apa ada yang ingin merekruit pair?

Ini kumpulannya:

Cowok:

\- Hidan

\- Kisame

\- Zetsu

Cewek:

\- Karin

\- Akino Miina

\- Sakurami Aadara

Nah yang mau rekruit silakan lewat reviews atau PM.

See you next chapter...


	5. Freeclass untuk pertama kalinya

"A-arisa?"

"Kakuzu. Apa benar kau membohongiku?" tanya Arisa.

Kakuzu dan berkata apa-apa. Wajahnya yang tertunduk berbicara bahwa jawabannya 'Iya'. Melihatnya saja orang tahu bahwa ia telah berbohong.

Angin bertiup kecil menambahkan efek dramatisir ini. Arisa tak berkata satu katapun, ia hanya membuka kecil mulutnya sambil menatap Kakuzu dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Hidan termuntah-muntah dan merasa geli ketika melihat adengan tersebut, begitu juga anggota Akatsuki yang lain dan author yang sedang menulis fanfic ini.

"Iya, aku berbohong padamu Arisa." Kakuzu mengaku telah membohonginya, Arisa makin tak bisa berkata-kata mendengar pengakuan Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu-" Arisa memulai memanggil Kakuzu dengan suara kecil dan membuat Kakuzu menataap wajahnya dengan perasaan yang- (Author:" Hoekk... Uhuk.. Uhuk.. *muntah-muntah*").

"Maafkan aku Arisa."

"Kakuzu kau-"

"KUUUULLL SEKALEEEHHHHH!" Arisa langsung memeluk Kakuzu dengan kekuatan satu juta kuda dan membuat tulang-tulang Kakuzu hampir remuk.

"Aku tak menyangka kau seberani ini memainkan perasaan wanita seperti diriku, aku suka keberanianmu. Aku jadi lebih suka padamu." ujar Arisa dengan wajahnya yang tertawa bahagia dan sukses membuat satu nyawa Kakuzu melayang karena dipeluk Arisa.

"Tuh cewek aneh banget sih. Mau aja ama tua bangkotan kayak gitu." Bisik Hidan ke Pein.

"Iya untung aja aku gak sempet naksir ama dia." Balas Pein

"Siapa yang kalian bilang cewek aneh?" tanya Arisa yang kemudian mengeluarkan aura kemarahan super.

"Si cewek aneh itu Arisa, tadi Hidan-senpai bilang kalo Arisa aneh karena udah suka ama Kakuzu yang tua bangkotan." Ujar Tobi blak-blakan.

"A-aku gak bilang kamu aneh kok, cuma gak waras doang.. Eh, bu-bukan!" Hidan mencoba mengelak namun itu malah membuat Arisa bertambah marah.

"RASAKAN INI! PUKULAN SUPER SERIUS SUPER KUAT YANG DAPAT MENGANTARMU LANGSUNG KE TERAS RUMAH DENGAN KECEPATAN SUPER CEPAT!" pukulan telak mendarat di tubuh Hidan dan membuat Hidan terpelanting dan langsung terjatuh di teras Akatsuki.

" _Galak banget!"_ batin anggota Akatsuki yang lain dengan keringat dingin ketika melihat Hidan sudah menjadi korban pukulan telak milik Arisa.

"Kakuzu kita ke kantin bentar yuk!" pinta Arisa dengan manja dengan senyuman manis, tetapi Kakuzu malah masih berkeringat dingin karena kelakuan Arisa barusan.

" _Sepertinya aku harus berpikir dua kali dulu untuk nolak ni cewek."_

* * *

 **Memories in the School**

 **By: Kucing Warnani**

 **Chapter 5: Beginikah rasanya freeclass untuk pertama kalinya?**

 **Scene:**

"Baiklah karena sensei ada urusan jadi kalian sensei tinggal selama jam pelajaran sensei."

" _HOREEEE!"_ para murid kelas XI IPA 3 berteriak dalam hati.

"Oleh karena itu, kerjakan LKS Fisika dan Kimia kalian! Yang Fisika halaman 12-16 dan yang Kimia halaman 17-22!"

" _Ahhh..."_ para murid yang bersorak menjadi mendesah kecewa setelah diberikan tugas oleh Anko-sensei.

"INGAT! Harus dikerjakan! Kalau tidak kalian akan tau akibatnya!" ancam Anko-sensei dengan muka horor yang membuat para murid menjadi menggigil ketakutan.

" _HIII!"_

" _Aduh ini soal Fisika kok susah banget sih?! Ga ada yang mudah apa? Masa sampe tekanan hidrostatis ikan sampe dicari segala, apa hubungannya dengan gue coba!"_ omel Hidan dalam hati karena kesal ia tidak bisa menjawab satu soalpun di antara 30 soal tersebut.

" _Itu si Korea Banci itu lancar banget ngerjain soalnya, bikin kesal aja!"_ Hidan kesal melihat Jae dengan lancarnya mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut dengan mudahnya.

"Umh.. Jae." Panggil seorang gadis yang rambutnya diikat dua cepol dan bergaya china.

"Ya Tenten? Ada apa?" jawab Jae dengan muka yang bersinar dan membuat orang hampir melayang karena pesonanya.

"A-ada soal yang tak kumengerti, maukah kau mengajariku?" tanya Tenten malu-malu.

"Tentu saja. Sini kuajari." Jawab Jae dengan suara yang halus dan membuat orang nambah melayang mendengarnya.

"Jadi gini caranya kita cari dulu yang ini.."

"Oh begitu.."

" _Si blonde kampret itu! Giliran di depan cewek sok banget!"_ gerutu Hidan dengan kepalanya yang sudah memerah karena kesal.

"Terima kasih Jae. Aku jadi paham."

"Iya sama-sama, makanya rajin belajar supaya ga kayang orang yang disamping gue!" Jae melirik Hidan dan menyindirnya dan berhasil membuat Hidan geram dan mengamuk.

"APA MAKSUD LOE!?" Hidan mulai memanas dan bikin geger kelas karena teriakannya.

"Gue hanya bilang jangan jadi bego kayak kamu yang IQnya dibawah apple alias NOL!" balas Jae yang bikin ngajakin Hidan ngegas.

"Mau ngajakin berantem loe?!"

"Boleh saja."

"HIDAN! JAE! JANGAN BERTENGKAR!" Aadara yang sudah lama tidak muncul tiba-tiba nongol diantara Hidan dan Jae, dan membuat mereka terpental karena terkejut.

"Jangan berantem mulu donk! Kan gak enak sama kelas sebelah!" Aadara melerai pertengkaran antar wanita *dikeroyok* maksud saya lelaki.

"CIH!"

Hidan dan Jaepun duduk dibangku masing-masing dan kembali mengerjakan soal-soal.

Jae melihat Hidan yang bermuka kusut dan melihat buku LKS miliknya, belum ada satupun soal yang ia kerjakan.

"Ternyata kamu lebih bodoh dari yang aku kira, satu soal saja belum ada yang kau kerjakan." Tawa Jae.

"Berisik kau mati aja sana!"

"..."

"Mau aku bantu?" tanya Jae.

"Gak usah makasih!" tolak Hidan mentah-mentah.

"Yaudah sih kalo gak mau."

 **2 detik kemudian..**

"Iya deh iya!"

" _Hehe.. Sudah kuduga dia gak bakal nolak"_ Jae tertawa kecil dan akhirnya mengajari Hidan.

Freeclass masih panjang. LKS sudah terjawab semua. And Now What?

Itulah yang ada dipikiran Konan dkk, mereka bingung sebaiknya mereka ngapain karena mereka tidak melakukan apapun sejak tugasnya selesai semua.

"BOSAN NIH! Mana jam pulang masih 2 jam lagi!" keluh Konan yang menempelkan pipinya ke meja.

"Iya nih! Bete banget kaga ada sesuatu apa, hm?" ujar Deidara.

"Dari pada gini mendingan cari angin aja diluar." Usul Sasori.

"Iya ya... Tumben kau pintar Sasori." Balas Konan.

"Enak aja bilang 'Tumben' setiap hari ini aku selalu pintar tauk!" Balas Sasori dengan muka marah.

"Oke kalo gitu gue kasih lo pertanyaan!" tantang Konan.

"AYO!"

"Siapa orang yang pertama kali jawab kalo 1 + 1 = 5?"

"Eh, a-aku kagak tau." Jawab Sasori agak terbata-bata.

"Itu kamu!" ejek Konan sambil mempelihatkan hasil ujian matematika Sasori saat masuk SD dan kemudian disertai gelak tawa seisi kelas.

"BUAKAKAKAKAKAK."

"Konan-chan yang kamu lakuin ke aku itu jahat! Balikin dong!" pinta Sasori sambil merebut kertas ulangannya.

"Udah ah! Sebenarnya kita ini jadi kagak sih mau cari angin?"

"Jadi kok jadi. Ayo kita pergi sekarang, Aadara mau ikut?" ajak Konan.

"Boleh saja." Jawab Aadara agak dingin.

"Oke siap?"

"Siap!" teriak Hidan, Deidara, Sasori dan Itachi.

"Mulai!"

"Mau kemana kita?"

"Keluar kelas!"

"Mau kemana kita?"

"Keluar kelas!"

"Mau kemana kita?"

"Keluar kelas! YEYYY!" teriak Akatsuki gaje ala meniru Dora and Boots sambil joget-joget dangdut random dan kemudian disertai sweatdrop dan bisikan dari teman sekelasnya.

"Lihat mereka gila" salah satu bisikan dari murid kelas XI IPA 3, Aadara hanya bisa menutup mukanya malu karena melihat adengan memalukan dari teman barunya ini.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kita ini lagi ngapain sih?" tanya Aadara.

"Ya lagi keluar kelas." Jawab Hidan singkat.

"Memang sih tapi, bukan berarti kita harus muter-muter koridor kelas kayak setrika ini!" balas Aadara yang masih saja ikutan muter-muter.

"Loh kalian ngapain muter-muter gitu kayak setrika?" tanya Pein dan yang dibelakangnya terdapat anggota gengnya plus Arisa yang dari tadi ngandengin Kakuzu.

"Kalian sendiri juga ngapain disini? Kelas kaliankan seberang sono, hm!" Balas Deidara kayak mengusir anak ayam.

"Karena bete kami datang kesini." Jawab Zetsu.

"Memangnya kelas kami ini ' _Metting Room'_ apa!"

"Iya juga ya! Ayo kita main ke _Metting Room_! Disana kan ruangannya sepi terus terkucilkan, ditambah lagikan ruangannya cukup luas, terus ruangnya ada di lantai tiga, jadi ada pemandangan, itukan cocok jadi markas kita _senpai_!" usul Tobi dengan lampu menyala di atas kepalanya.

"Benar juga ya Tob! _Metting Room_ itu kan juga kagak ada yang punya." Balas Konan dengan muka super setuju.

"Ya udah kalo gitu kita langsung jalan aja!"

"Ihh... Aku kagak mau ke _Metting Room.._ Kakuzu kita ke atap sekolah aja yukk.." pinta Arisa dengan suara manja.

"Gak mau kalo mau ke atap sekolah mendingan kamu sendirian aja kesono, tuh pacaran ama bangku." Tolak Kakuzu mentah-mentah.

"Menjijikan." Gerutu Hidan.

"Diamlah kau dasar KAKEK CABUL!" ejek Arisa.

"ENAK AJA BILANG GUE KAKEK CABUL! LOE SENDIRI JUGA MURAHAN MAU AJA AMA TU KAKEK." Balas Hidan sambil menunjuk Kakuzu.

"ENAK AJA BILANG DIA KAKEK. DIA INI GANTENG TAUK! MIRIP Oppa Park Taejun. Udah ah aku gak mau tau! Ayo Kakuzu kita pergi!" Arisa menyeret Kakuzu dengan kejamnya ke atap sekolah.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Hidan tolong aku!"

"Semoga kencanmu menyenangkan Kakuzu." Cengir Hidan sambil melambaikan tangan.

.

.

.

* * *

Sesampainya di _Metting Room_..

"Ini _Metting Room_ atau kamar mayat sih? Baunya sumpeh dah kagak tahan!" keluh Konan sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Mau gimana lagi ni _Metting Room_ memang udah kagak dipake sejak 10 tahun." Ujar Aadara.

"HAH?! SEPULUH TAUNN?" teriak Akatsuki.

"Kagak usah teriak juga kale! Sante aja! Kalo sampet telingaku di operasi gimana?" bales Aadara.

"Tapi kok ruangan ini bisa sampe tebuang gini sih? Padahal ni ruangan bagus sampe ada toiletnya lagi" tanya Pein.

 **BRUKK...**

"LOH! TOBI PINGSAN!"

"Mungkin karena ni ruangan kali ya."

"Hmm.. Sepertinya kutukan _Metting Room_ sudah dimulai." Ujar Aadara dengan muka horror.

"A-apa maksudmu kutukan?" tanya Itachi ketakutan.

"Heh.. Akan kuceritakan, duduklah manis sambil menikmati cemilan yang ada." Ujar Aadara sambil membagikan sekantong laba-laba campur kecoa.

' _Ini anak dah gak waras kali ya.'_ Batin Akatsuki sambil melihat isi kantong yang disebut cemilan itu.

"Jadi 11 tahun yang lalu ada seorang gadis cantik bernama Wanda." Cerita sudah dimulai Akatsuki sudah mulai mengigil ketakutan kecuali Tobi yang asik molor.

"Eh, Dei. Ini suasana kok tiba-tiba jadi Horror gini?" tanya Sasori dengan muka kebiruan karena ketakutan.

"Aku juga kagak tau Danna, hm."

"Wanda sangat populer di sekolahnya, dia bahkan sangat bertalenta dan pintar, sudah pasti semua laki-laki sudah pasti menyukainya. Pada suatu hari ia mendapatkan sebuah surat, surat itu berisi untuk memanggilnya ke _Metting Room_ pada malam hari. Akhirnya Wandapun melakukannya."

"Tu cewek otaknya kelewat pinter deh, mau aja ke situ pas malem hari." Potong Hidan.

"Sshhs... Ceritanya belum selesai! Sesampai di _Metting Room,_ ada seorang lelaki berambut abu-abu klimisdan bermata ungu."

 **JIIITT...**

Pandangan Akatsuki terarah ke Hidan.

"Apa-apaan sih?"

"Jangan-jangan itu Hidan." Tuduh Itachi.

"Enak aja ya! Mana mungkin lah!"

"Aku lanjutin ya! Diketahui dia adalah kakak kelas Wanda, lelaki itu bernama 'Bidan'." Aadara melanjutkan ceritanya, sekali lagi Akatsuki langsung melirik Hidan dengan mata curiga.

"Ih.. Gak salah lagi itu pasti Hidan." Bisik Pein ke Zetsu.

"Iya namanya tinggal diganti huruf 'B' doank."

"ITU BUKAN AKU!" Hidan membela diri sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

' _Sinting nih anak.'_

"Kemudian Bidanpun menyatakan perasaannya ke Wanda. Wandapun sangat terkejut, tapi sayangnya Bidan ditolak Wanda."

"Yang sabar ya Bidan.. Khe khe khekhek." Kekek Sasori sambil menepuk punggung Hidan.

"Sudah kubilang aku ini Hidan, bukan Bidan!"

"Bidanpun sangat marah ditolak Wanda. Akhirnya ia pun menghatamkan wajah cantik Wanda ke tembok sampai mukanya hancur, dan kemudian di meng-*** Wanda."

"Waduh udah psikopat, gila, sange pula."

"Benar-benar mirip Hidan ya?" Hidan hanya bisa menangis pasrah mendengar ejekan teman-temannya.

"Lalu akhirnya Wanda pun mati dengan tidak tenangnya, dan konon arwahnya bergentanyangan di ruangan ini."

Cerita sudah selesai, Akatsuki masih saja berkeringat dingin dan bergemetar karena ketakutan.

 **JRENGGG..**

"GYAAAAAA! ITU HANTU WANDA!" teriak Akatsuki plus Aadara ketika melihat bayangan wanita yang muncul di belakang Sasori.

"KUMOHON PUTRI WANDA SILAKAN AMBIL HIDAN TAPI JANGAN HANTUI KAMI." Teriak Akatsuki minus Hidan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"HEH SEMPRUL ENAK AJA BILANG GUE HANTU! MATA DITAROH DIMANA SIH?" teriak seorang gadis berambut biru dan bergaya ombak dan bermata biru.

"Loh, kalo tak salah kamu itu Minami-chan kan." ujar Sasori sambil menunjuk Minami.

"Hei Pein kau mau sampai kapan kugendong cepat turun." Ujar Konan sambil menggendong Pein mirip Scooby and Shaggy.

"Iya aku kemarin mau ngembaliin cincinmu ini pas kamu nabrak aku kemaren." Ujar Minami sambil memperlihatkan cincin Akatsuki milik Sasori.

"Wah iya! Cincinku kagak ada, terima kasih ya Mina-chan."

"Iya sama-sama. Kalian sebenarnya lagi ngapain sih ditempat ini? Baru liat ada orang betah disini. Ditambah lagi kalian percaya amat sih ama cerita hantu Wanda. Oh iya ngomong-ngomong hantu Wanda suka nyulik anak laki-laki yang masuk ke ruangan ini loh." Tanya Minami.

"Ihhh.. Minami sudah ah, nakutinnya." Ujar Sasori manja.

"Oh iya gimana kalo kita main Truth or Dare disini?" usul Konan.

"Boleh juga tuh."

"Ya setidaknya ni ruangan dibersihin dulu atuh. Masa kita main di ruangan bau mayat gini!"

"Ya sudah ayo kita bersihin. Mina-chan kamu ikutan ya!"

"Loh kok aku juga ikut-ikutan sih?"

Akatsuki dan lainnya sangat sibuk membersihkan _Metting Room_ , sehingga mereka tak sadar bahwa Tobi menghilang dan tidak tau dia ada dimana.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hihihihi.."

 **-TBC—**

* * *

Yo balik sama author, maaf ya upnya lama soalnya author kena block ide. Terima kasih buat JOH atas inspirasinya.

Hidan: " Author Bazeengg! Kok malah gua sih yang jadi korbannya."

Author: *bersiul gaje, dan langsung dikejer Hidan*

Konan: "Loh Tobi mana?"

Kakuzu: "Kumohon Arisa lepaskan aku!"

Arisa: "Tidak mau sampai matipun kita harus tetap bersama."

-See You Next Chapter-


	6. Dag Dig Dug

Yooo minna! Senang sekali rasanya melihat kalian setia menunggu fanfic mainstream ku. Hiks... Hiks... Author jadi terharu. (Pein:"Lebay lu!")

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya karena telah mengfav, follow, dan reviews. Dan untuk silent reader, terima kasih telah meluangkan watu kalian yang berharga cuma untuk membaca fanfic ga jelas ini, tapi jangan lupa reviewsnya ya! Hohoho *digetok*.

Baiklah selamat menikmati...

* * *

 **Memories in The School**

 **By: AeriaCatZ**

 **Chapter 6: Dag, Dig, Dug..**

"Gila bener dah, ni ruangan udah memang kayak gudang berisi mayat." Keluh Minami yang sedari tadi dipaksa ikut ngebersihin ruangan.

"Memang lah, oleh karena itu dibersihin supaya kagak kayak kamar mayat lagi." Balas Konan.

"Hei Hidan! Kamu jangan tiduran aja donk! Bantuin kek!" marah Sasori.

"Aku lagi capek nih! Toh yang ingin pake nih ruangankan kalian, aku sih Netral."

* * *

 **30 menit kemudian...**

SFX: CLING... CLING... CLING...

"Setelah keringat bercampur dengan Ion akhirnya ni ruangan bersih juga."

"Lebay amat sih lo, Hidan. Padahal lu nyapu aja kagak." Ujar Deidara.

"Nah karena nih ruangan dah bersih, gimana kita langsung aja main TODnya?" ujar Aadara.

"Iya juga yah. Baiklah kita pake cara '369' tepuk tangan aja ya!"

"SETUJU!" teriak semuanya

"SIAP? 369 tepuk tangan!"

 **Prok.. Prok.. Prok..**

"Satu!"

"Dua!"

"Tiga" Kisame tanpa sengaja menyebut angka tiga.

"Kisame kena!" seru Pein.

"Santai aja Pein, gitu amat sih!" cemberut Kisame.

"Aku duluan yang mau bertanya! Kisame di sekolah ini ada gak yang kamu sukai? Hueheheh" tanya Konan dengan senyuman seperti Jeff The Killer.

"Eh.. Ya-yang kusukai?"

"IYA" seru semuanya.

"Yang-yang kusukai itu.."

 **DAG.. DIG.. DUG..**

Semua orang menunggu jawaban dari Kisame dengan wajah penasaran.

"Ya-yang kusukai itu.."

 **5 Menit kemudian...**

"Ya-yang kusukai itu.."

 **10 Menit kemudian..**

"Ya-yang kusukai itu.."

 **Setelah berlama-lama kemudian...**

"Ya-yang kusukai itu.."

"KISAME CEPETAN DIKIT DONK! INGAT DURASI!" teriak Minami setelah capek menunggu jawaban dari Kisame, yang disertai anggukan dari lainnya.

"Eh.. I-iya! Yang kusukai itu.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BAKPAU IBU KANTIN!"

 **GUBRAKKK..**

"MAKSUDKU ITU PEREMPUAN KISAMEEE!" teriak Konan dengan muka galak.

"Hiii~~ Papi Itachi aku takyut!" manja Kisame.

"Sejak kapan aku jadi papimu?"

"Haih, jadi kita menunggu lama-lama jawabannya cuma Bakpau Ibu Kantin, toh." Desah Sasori dengan wajah lelah.

"Tauk nih Kisame!"

"Hehehe!" Kisame tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja! Ayo lanjut lagi! Siap? 369 tepuk tangan!"

 **Prok.. Prok.. Prok..**

"Empat!"

"Lima!"

 **Prok..**

"Tujuh!"

"Delapan!"

 **Prok..**

"Sepuluh!"

"Sebelas!"

 **2 Menit kemudian..**

"Enam puluh tujuh!"

"Enam puluh delapan!"

"Enam puluh sembilan!"

"Deidara kena!" seru semuanya

"Cih! Sialan!"

"Aku duluan yang mau bertanya! Deidara akhir-akhir ini kamu kayaknya jatuh cinta dengan seorang wanita, siapa wanita itu, Deidara?" tanya Sasori.

"EHH!?"

"Deidara kamu sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Sepertinya di Indonesia akan turun salju nih."

"A-aku lagi gak jatuh cinta sama siapa-siapa kok, un!"

"Bohong! Buktinya mukamu memerah tuh!" goda Hidan ketika melihat muka Deidara yang memerah.

"Ng-nggak kok! A-aku lagi gak sedang jatuh cinta!"

"Ya sudah, kalo gitu kita ganti pertanyaan saja. Siapa lagi yang mau bertanya?" tanya Sasori.

"Aku! Aku!" Konan menunjuk dirinya.

"Silakan Konan!"

"Deidara, mungkin kau tidak jatuh cinta, tapi bisakah kau sebutan perempuan yang kusukai di sekolah ini? Harus ada loh!"

"Iya Deidara! Ayo sebutkan!" seru semuanya.

"E-eh?"

"Ya-yang kusukai itu..."

 **Dag, Dig, Dug..**

"Aadara.."

"Eh? Siapa Deidara?" tanya Konan dengan suara jahil.

"AADARA!" tanpa disadari Deidara meneriakkan nama Aadara.

"CIEEEE!" Deidara dan Aadara blushing.

"Kenapa? Kenapa bisa?" tanya Zetsu dengan muka semangat tapi minta ditonjok.

"So-soalnya.."

 **Dag, Dig, Dug..**

"Aadara itu.. Cantik.. Ma-manis.. Terus pintar.. Dan.. Ah aku tak bisa melanjutkannya." Ujar Deidara dengan muka yang sangat merah sambil menunduk lalu menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Cie, cie!"

"Suit, suit! Jangan lupa traktirannya ya, Deidara!" Goda semuanya.

"Te-terima kasih Deidara- _kun_." Ujar Aadara dengan muka memerah.

 **Dag, Dig, Dug..**

"Nah selanjutnya pertanyaan lagi untuk Deidara! Kamu-"

 **JLEBB..**

Terdapat aura mengerikan yang menusuk-nusuk tubuh, ternyata aura tersebut berasal dari Tobi.

"To-tobi? A-ada apa?"

"Dasar keparat!" ujar Tobi dengan suara marah.

"Hoi-hoi Tobi ada apa denganmu? Kau sudah gila ya?" tanya Hidan dengan muka sedikit takut. *Yaelah lo ngomongin orang lain gila padahal loe sendiri juga gila, Dan!* *Author langsung dilempar*.

"Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu begitu saja hah? Setelah kau membunuhku?" ujar Tobi lagi.

"Tu-tunggu jangan-jangan, Tobi?"

"Iya. Tak salah lagi Tobi kerasukan oleh roh Wanda."

"Oh.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"GYAAAAA!" seketika semua orang langsung menjauh dari Tobi kecuali Hidan karena ia tak sempat menjauh.

"Hi-Hidan ketinggalan!" seru Sasori. *Tumben amat ni anak peduli*

"Sudah biarkan saja! Lebih baik hilang satu orang daripada dua orang!" Pein langsung mencegah Sasori yang akan menyusul Hidan.

"Bidan sialan! Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu hah?!" Tobi (Wanda) langsung menarik kerah baju Hidan dan langsung mengeluarkan pisau yang kebetulan ia pinjam di kantin.

"KYAAA! TOBI HENTIKAN!" Pein langasung menahan tangan Tobi yang berusaha menusuk Hidan.

"Lepaskan! Dasar Gigol0!" Wanda mencoba melepas tangannya dari genggaman Pein.

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG GIGOL0? Sadarlah dia bukan Bidan! Dia itu Hidan!"

"PEMBOHONG! KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN MELUPAKAN BIDAN HAH? SUDAH JELAS DIA ITU BIDAN! KAU PIKIR AKU BODOH?"

Tangan Tobi terlepas dari genggaman Pein, seketika ia langsung menendang Pein hingga kepojokan.

" _Sial! Dia kuat sekali!'_ batin Pein sambil memegangi punggungnya yang kesakitan.

Wanda kembali fokus ke Hidan dan mencoba menusuknya. Tapi, berhasil ditangkis Hidan.

"Sadarlah Tobi! Eh Wanda! Aku bukan Bidan tapi Hidan!"

"PEMBOHONG! PENIPU SEPERTIMU LEBIH BAIK MUSNAH SAJA!"

Wanda sedikit lengah akhirnya ia berhasil didorong oleh Sasori dan pisaunya pun terlempar dan menamcap mulus disebelah kepala Kisame sejauh 0,5 senci, tentu saja hal tersebut membuat kisame langsung mengompol.

"Aku sudah berhasil menangkapnya! Cepat bacakan doa untuk usir setannya!" teriak Sasori sambil menahan Wanda.

"Baiklah, akan aku bacakan! _Bismika Allahuma Ahya..."_

"Itu doa tidur GEBLEK!" Pukulan telak mendarat di dagu Zetsu dan akhirnya Zetsupun tepar.

"Bagaimana kalau ini? _Bismillah Allahuma Jannibnis Syaithan Wa Jann-_ "

"Itu do'a pengantin baru mau malam pertama BAHLUL!" pukulan telak yang sama mendarat tepat di pipi Deidara.

"Cepat! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Konan tolong bantu aku!" pinta Sasori.

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana!"

"Ma-ma Kanon?" kata mama keluar dari mulut Tobi.

"Mama Kanon? Pfftt.. Kikikik-" sebuah tawa kecil keluar dari semua orang kecuali Konan, dan makhluk-makhluk yang tepar.

"Ka-kamu Mama kan?" tanya Wanda.

 **Ting!**

Konan tiba-tiba dapat ide.

"Iya aku mamamu Wanda."

"Mama!" seketika Wanda langsung terlepas dari Sasori dan langsung memeluk Konan.

"Aku kangen mama Kanon!" Tobi (Wanda) mengeluarkan air mata.

"Pfftt... Hihiihih.. Mama Kanon."

' _Jangan tertawa'_ batin Konan sambil mengeluarkan tatapan kematian.

"Mama juga kangen kamu nak!" Konan mengelus-elus rambut Tobi (Wanda) bagaikan seorang ibu.

"Maafkan aku ma, karena aku nggak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Seharusnya aku nurut sama mama supaya tidak pergi kesekolah pada malam itu! Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Tidak apa-apa nak. Ini bukan salah kamu. Ini semua salah Bidan." Seketika semuanya menatap tajam kearah Hidan.

"APA?!" ujar Hidan ketus.

 **Sringg...**

Sebuah cahaya keluar dari tubuh Tobi.

' _Ngg? Kenapa ini? Siapa yang memelukku?'_ batin Tobi yang telah kembali kesadarannya semula.

' _Hoh.. Ternyata Konan-senpai. Kayaknya gakpapa deh gini dulu selama 5 menit, hehehe'_ batin Tobi dengan aura mesum dan tentu saja Konan dapat merasakannya.

' _Setelah ini mungkin aku akan menyuruhnya membersihkan markas pulang ini.'_ Batin Konan.

.

.

.

* * *

."Aduh lelahnya sudah bersih-bersih, bermasalah dengan arwah, aku benar-benar capek hari ini." Keluh Deidara.

"Yahh, yang berhubungan dengan arwah itu kan kita tau siapa penyebabnya." Ujar Sasori sambil melirik Hidan.

"Itu bukan aku tauk!" balas Hidan.

"Iya, iya kami tau, kami cuma bercanda kok!"

"Ah.. Ternyata kamu disini daritadi Aadara dicariin kagak ketemu."

"Eh, Jae _Oppa_! Ada apa _oppa_?" tanya Aadara ke Jae yang tiba-tiba nongol di depan pintu masuk Meeting room.

' _O-oppa?'_ batin semuanya minus Aadara dan Jae.

"Kamu udah tau kan kalo malem ini sekolah ngadain uji nyali. Guru udah mau ngebagiin pasangan tuh! Cepat balik kekelas! Kelas XI IPS 3 juga! Soalnya kalian bakal jadi hantunya buat nakutin anak XI IPA 3!"

"APAAN NIH! KOK KAMI JADI HANTUNYA? GAK ADIL BANGET!" Protes Pein, Kisame, dan Zetsu.

"Ada yang mau protes?" tanya Jae sambil meng-gretekkan sendi jarinya.

"Ng-nggak kakak." Jawab mereka dengan muka takut.

"Yasudah cepat kembali sekarang!"

* * *

.

.

.

 **Scene: Dikelas XI IPA 3**

"Baiklah karena jumlah cewek dan cowoknya sama, jadi kalian akan berpasangan, satu cewek satu cowok!" ujar Kurenai- _sensei_ sebagai wali kelas XI IPA 3.

"EHHH?"

"Gausah protes! Baiklah, Sasuke dan Sakura akan menjadi penjaga di depan pintu gerbang uji nyali."

"Siap bu!" ujar Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Baiklah akan ibu sebutkan pasangan-pasangan kalian!"

Inilah hasilnya:

-Sasori dengan TenTen

-Deidara dengan Ela Baradjacky

-Konan dengan Park Jae Hwa

-Itachi dengan Kunikida Kotori

-Hidan dengan Sakurami Aadara

-Sakamoto Mamoru dengan Ai Ayano(OC sekali lewat)

-Naruto dengan Ino

Dan seterusnya..

' _Kenapa aku tidak berpasangan dengan Aadara oh tuhan..'_ batin Deidara sambil menangis konyol.

' _Kenapa aku tidak berpasangan dengan Deidara oh tuhan..'_ batin Choji sambil menangis.

"Baiklah ya. Sekian dari _sensei_ sampai jumpa semuanya!"

"Sampai jumpa juga _sensei_!"

* * *

 **Sementara di XI IPS 3**

"Baiklah! Karena kalian menjadi hantu itu bukan berarti itu buruk! Buatlah hantu kalian sekreatif mungkin! Takutilah anak XI IPA 3. _Sensei_ yakin! Kalian pasti bisa!" ujar Minato dengan semangat 45 untuk menyemangati murid-muridnya.

"SIAP _SENSEI_!"

"Mantap! Kalau begitu _sensei_ permisi dulu!"

"Sampai jumpa _sensei_!"

"Kita nanti bakal nakutin mereka dengan cara gimana ya?" Karin, Kisame, Pein, Zetsu dan Akino Miina berdiskusi.

"Gampanglah! Aku banyak dengar kalo anak XI IPA 3 itu banyak yang penakut loh!" ujar Miina

"Baiklah! Kalo begitu mari kita menjadi kelompok paling menakutkan di kelas ini!" ujar Karin dengan semangatnya.

"YAA!"

.

.

.

.

Jam 18. 25, tepatnya sehabis mahgrib uji nyalipun akhirnya dimulai!

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Hai minna, maaf ya fanficnya pendek soalnya author idenya baru sampai sini. Author benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah tidak update selama 3 bulan. Soalnya author sekarang sudah SMA, mana anak IPA lagi! Jadinya author sangat sibuk dan tidak sempat membuat fanfic. Chapter ketujuh kira-kira akan update paling cepat minggu depan atau minggu depannya lagi.

Author benar-benar berterima kasih pada kalian yang menunggu fanfic ini. Author usahakan agar cepat update.

Dan terima kasih juga kepada Jade karena telah memberikan sebagian inspirasinya.

Sekali lagi author ucapkan terima kasih!

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya...


	7. Hiii Seremm

Hello all, what's up? How it's going, bro? My name is Pewdieee- *KLONTANG* (Jae:" Lu bukan PewDiePie CUKKK!" *mukul pake kuali*)

Maafkan author, author lagi khilaf gara-gara stress mikirin tugas tapi males dikerjain terus belum ngerjain fanfic. Oke lanjut ya! Author sebenarnya sedih karena peminat fanfic ini makin berkurang terus kurangnya motivasi. Dan penyakit _Writer Blockpun_ kumat lagi, sehingga membuat author gak bisa ngetik fanfic. Ditambah lagi kurang menariknya penulisan fanfic ini membuatnya tidak laku. Jujur saja author DOWN! Akhirnya author sadar bahwa tidak update bukanlah pemecah masalah justru malah membuat pembaca makin berkurang.

Jadi, mulai saat ini untuk membuat kita sedikit akrab, mulai sekarang author akan menjawab reviews-reviews kalian dan mengadakan SESI TANYA JAWAB! (SFX: " PROK! PROK! PROK!")

Jadi untuk kalian yang ingin menanya tentang author atau fanfic ini bisa dikirim lewat reviews.

Tapi untuk bertanya ada syaratnya yaitu..

1\. Menggunakan bahasa yang cukup bisa dipahami.

2\. Tidak mengandung spoiler.

Oke itu aja.. Selamat membaca semua!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jae: " WOI AUTHOR MANA BALASAN REVIEWSNYA?!"

Author: " Maaf saya khilaf lagi."

Oke dari Jade Owrah Hangrizcky:

R (reviews) : Nextnya jangan lama-lama ea :'V/

J (Jawaban): Oke sayang! Akan Author usahakan :v/

Dari Kunikida692:

J: Halo juga. Saya benar-benar sangat berterima kasih karena kamu sabar menunggu fic ini. Oke sifat Ocmu udah saya tambahin, terus untuk updatenya akan saya usahakan. Tenang aja ini dah update kok

Sekian dari saya sesi tanya jawab akan dijawab di chapter selanjutnya, dan akan dijawab di bagian penutup.

Baiklah selamat membaca semua~

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Memories In The School**

 **By: AeriaCatZ**

 **Chapter 07: Hiii... Serem..**

Para murid kelas 11 IPA 3 berkumpul di belakang gerbang sekolah, mereka berkasak-kusuk karena penasaran dengan uji nyali ini dan hantu seperti apakah yang akan dimunculkan oleh anak IPS 3. Sebagian mereka ada yang sudah ketakutan, terkencing, terdiam, tertidur (?), bahkan ada bernyayi. Tentu saja yang menyanyi itu langsung dijewer guru karena mengacau.

" _Konbanwa.. Minna-san!_ Selamat datang di uji nyali sekolah!" Sakura memberi salam kepada para tamu.

"Ah.. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Sakura ketika seorang pemuda biru tua, bermata warna peach dan pake Hoodie berdiri tepat didepannya.

"To-tolong.. A-aku.. Hah.. Hah.." Pemuda itu berlagak sesak napas di depan Sakura.

"Kyaaa! Anda kenapa?" tanya Sakura panik.

"Dadaku sesak." Ujarnya.

"Se-seperti apa?"

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu." Goda pemuda itu.

"JANGAN BERCANDA!"

 **BLETAK..**

Sebuah pukulan telak meninju wajah pemuda itu, seketika ia pun pingsan.

* * *

"Ne-ne, Itachi _-san_ apa kau takut? Aku takut sekali." Ujar gadis berambut coklat muda bergelombang dan bermata warna saos tomat yang bernama Kunikida Kotori itu, dan bersembunyi dibalik badan Itachi.

"Heh.. Aku gak akan ketakutan dengan hal seperti ini. Toh, bagiku ini Cuma uji nyali untuk menakuti anak TK." Remeh Itachi.

' _Dasar pembohong!'_ batin Kotori ketika melihat muka Itachi memucat dan lututnya bergemetaran.

.

.

.

"Hei! Deidara _-san_!" Gadis itu mencolek-colek lengan Deidara.

"Apa?" gerutu Deidara.

"Aku takut!" manja gadis itu.

"Lalu?" jawab Deidara ketus (mungkin ia masih depresi karena tidak berpasangan dengan Aadara).

"Kitakan berpasangan."

"Memang, hm."

"Bisakah kau melindungiku?"

"Tidak!" jawab Deidara simpel, jelas, dan padat.

"HUWEEE! DEIDARA- _SAN_ JAHAT!"

"Hei-hei jangan nangis. Ntar dikira orang apa, hm!" pinta Deidara.

"Lihat tuh!" bisik salah satu murid yang melihat.

"Wah , jahat sekali dia. Membuat seorang wanita menangis."

Bisik-bisik.. Kasak-kusuk.

"Tolong berhenti menangis! Nanti aku akan memberikanmu koleksi anime dari tahun 1990 sampai tahun 2016, hm!" pinta Deidara.

"Sungguh?" tanya gadis itu dan langsung berhenti menangis.

' _Dasar gampang dikibulin, hm.'_ batin Deidara.

"Yooo! Sang malaikat datang!"

"Su-suara ini?"

"HIDAANN! APA APAAN KAMU!" Teriak Konan sehabis melihat Hidan berpakaian ala malaikat maut.

"Karena ini uji nyali, jadi aku ingin sedikit bertampil seram." Jawab Hidan.

"TAPI KITA INI PESERTA! BUKAN MENJADI HANTU!"

"Buat apa kamu berdandan begitu? Kagak berdandan saja udah seram. Kayak badut aja." Ejek Jae dengan senyum _evilsmirk_.

"APA KAU BILANG!? MAU KUTARIK NYAWAMU?!" marah Hidan sambil mengarahkan sabitnya kearah Jae.

"Hidan berhenti! Pokoknya ini lepas! Ini juga lepas! Ini juga!" Konan melepas kostum Hidan satu persatu hingga menyisakan celana panjangnya saja.

"Kyaa!" seru para murid ketika melihat adegan tadi.

"Wow! Wow! Gadis buas!"

"Konan _-chan_ 'buas' ! " ujar Hidan genit dan bikin geli.

Iapun sadar bahwa ia hampir menindih badan Hidan yang hanya bertelanjang dada.

"GYA! GYA!" teriak Konan setress sambil menjambak rambutnya, ketiak eh maksud saya, ketika ia sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Cep! Cep!" Aadara menenangkan Konan.

"Hiks.. Harga diriku sebagai perempuan ternodai." Pundung Konan sambil mencolek tanah.

"Aduh, brrr dinginnya!" Hidan menggigil kedinginan. Ya-iyalah orang bego mana coba yang telanjang dada di malah hari (Hidan:"KAN ELO YANG BIKIN GUE KAYAK GINI!").

"Nih! Pake!" perintah Jae sambil meleparkan jaketnya ke Hidan.

"Eh-"

"Pliss deh jangan ge-er dulu ya! Gue begini karena gue gak mau Aadara malu karena elo!" ujar Jae cuek lalu menjauhi Hidan.

 **NGINGG.. NGUNG.. NGENG.. NGONGG..**

"Perhatian! Untuk para murid IPA 3 harap bersiap karena uji nyali akan segera dimulai. Dan untuk para anak IPS 3 harap bersiap juga! Peserta akan lolos apabila ia berhasil menemukan sebuket bunga mawar yang tersebar di seluruh ruangan dan bagian sekolah dan kembali ke gerbang dengan selamat! Total bunga mawar ada 19 buket! Setiap peserta hanya boleh mengambil satu buket mawar." Treak Tsunade _-sensei_ pake toa.

"SIAP!" teriak para peserta.

"Uji nyali akan dimulai dari hitungan... Satu. Dua. TIGA!"

 **TEEEEETT..**

Bel berbunyi menandakan uji nyali telah dimulai. Secara spontan para pesertapun langsung berhamburan untuk mencari salah satu 19 buket mawar yang tersebar diantara 30 lebih ruangan disekolah ini.

* * *

Yuk mari kita intipin satu per-satu pasangan-pasangan.

 **Naruto x Ino:**

"Nee, Ino.. Apa kau yakin bunga itu ada disini?" Tanya Naruto menggigil ketakutan.

"Akupun kurang tau tapi aku yakin setiap ruangan pasti ada satu buket mawar." Ino memegangi senternya, tentu saja ia ketakutan setengah mati.

Syuuu...

"Ne, Ino apa kau merasakan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto ketakutan.

"A-aku tidak merasakan apapun. Kau saja yang penakut!"

"Tapi.."

 **Ngekk.. Ngokk.. Ngekk.. Ngokk..**

 **Sreett.. Sreett.. Sreettt..**

"Su-suara... A-a-a-a-apa i-itu I-Ino?"

"A-akupun juga tak ta-tahu Naruto."

 _ **Lalalalalala.. Lala.. Lala..**_

"A-ada yang menyanyi."

"Ma-mana mungkin ada yang menyanyi di saat seperti ini. Mu-mungkin i-itu hanya khayalanmu saja." Ino berusaha berlagak tak ketakutan. Padahal mukanya sendiri sudah membiru.

"Ayo kita cabut dari ruangan ini. Sepertinya tidak ada mawar disini."

 _ **Lengsir Wengi~~**_

"KYAAAA AKU TAK TAHAN LAGI!" Ino langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya keluar dari kelas itu, ketika menuju pintu, pintu pun tertutup. Mereka pun berusaha membuka pintunya. Sayangnya karena ia terlalu ketakutan ia tak sadar bahwa PINTU TIDAK AKAN TERBUKA JIKA DIDORONG DARI DALAM.

"Naruto.. Sepertinya kita terkunci." Ujar Ino sambil ketakutan dan masih berusaha mendorong pintu.

"Jangan bercanda INO!"

"Pintu tidak mau terbuka."

"DORONG LEBIH KERAS!"

 **BRAKKK!**

Beberapa kursi dan meja terguling dan menghasilkan suara hentakan yang keras.

 **Srett... Srett...**

Terdapat suara kursi ditarik-tarik.

"SIAPA ITU!" Ino menoleh dan mengarahkan senternya ke sumber suara. Dan terdapat sosok genderuwo dengan tinggi hampir dua meter dan menatap tajam kearah mereka.

"Anak anak maniss.. Sepertinya kalian sedikit sedap~~" ujar genderuwo itu.

"HANTUUU!"

 **GEBRAKK!**

Pintupun hancur karena didorong secara paksa oleh Ino dan Naruto.

"IIINOO! NARUTOO! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! KALIAN TELAH MERUSAK PROPERTI SEKOLAH! POKOKNYA SEKARANG IKUT SAYA KERUANG BK!" Teriak Kushina- _sensei_ ketika sedang berkeliling dan berhasil kaget karena ulah kedua murid ini.

"TIDAK SENSEI! APAPUN! ASALKAN JANGAN KE BK!" pinta Naruto dan Ino ketika diseret ke ruang BK.

Mungkin sebentar lagi akan muncul pepatah 'Lebih baik diseret hantu, daripada diseret guru BK killer'

Sementara itu...

"Khe.. Khe.. Khe.. Nice Job Kisame! Karin! Miina _-san_! Dan Zetsu! Kita sukses besar!" Seekor(?) pocong ber-perching keluar sambil mengancungkan jempol tapi tak kelihatan karena tangannya ketutup kafan.

"Kalian benar-benar ahli membuat suasana seram." Puji Kisame.

"Hehehe! Biasa aja kok."

"Baiklah satu pasangan telah gagal, saatnya ke pasangan berikutnya." Ujar Pein dengan penuh semangat.

"YOSSHH!"

 **Naruto x Ino:**

 **Status: GAGAL!**

* * *

 **Berikutnya Itachi x Kunikida Kotori:**

Sejauh ini belum ada masalah dari pasangan ini, namun semua berubah ketika mereka mengunjungi atap sekolah.

"Ne, Kotori."

"Ada apa, Itachi- _san_?"

"Bisakah kau tidak memeluk tanganku seperti itu?" pinta Itachi karena daritadi merasa gerah karena ia tak melepas tangan Itachi.

"Ha-habisnya aku takut." Manja Kotori.

"Ck! Dasar wanita yang merepotkan."

 **Ceplash..**

"KYAAAA!"

"Itu Cuma suara aku menginjak genangan air kok!" ujar Itachi datar.

"Tapi.."

"Tenang aja ini Cuma air bia- Egh?" Itachi mengarahkan senternya kearah genangan air yang ia injak. Genangan itu bewarna merah, kental, dan benar-benar persis seperti darah. Di dekat genangan darah tersebut terdapat jejak seretan bewarna merah seperti hasil menyeret mayat yang bergelimpangan darah.

"GYAAAAAA!" Kotori berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa dan bergema sampai terdengar di gerbang sekolah.

"Su-suara apa itu?" tanya Sakura ketakutan.

"Sepertinya mengerikan sekali ya?" tanya Sasuke.

Oke, kembali ke Itachi x Kotori..

"Te-tenang ada aku kok!" Itachi mengikuti jejak tersebut diikuti Kotori yang bersembunyi di belakangnya. Itachi tentu saja ketakutan mengikuti jejak tersebut, tapi entah kenapa otaknya menyuruh kakinya untuk bergerak terus.

Tercium bau bangkai, semakin dekat bau itu semakin tercium. Ketika jejak itu berakhir, mereka menemuka sebuah mayat berambut putih-kebiruan yang tergeletak tengkurap dan diatasnya terdapat satu buket mawar yang telah berlumuran darah (mungkin).

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kotori berteriak dan pingsan selama 2 detik (buset sebentar amat).

Itachi memberanikan dirinya untuk mengambil mawar itu. Sedikit demi sedikit tangannya meraih mawar itu. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, ia sukses mengambil mawar itu. Tiba-tiba, mayat itu langsung bergerak, berdiri tegak, dan menari-nari. Kotoripun langsung berteriak dan berlari secepat kilat menjauhi mayat itu. Itachi tertinggal ia hanya bisa terduduk lemas melihat mayat itu menari-nari dan kemudian memperlihatkan wajahnya yang berlumuran darah dan tersenyum lebar sampai telinga dan bermata bolong. Itachipun tepar ditempat dengan wajah membiru dan mulut berbusa.

Mayat itupun tertawa penuh kemenangan dan berteriak..

"HOI JUUGO! AKU BERHASIL!"

"Kerja bagus Suigetsu! Kita sukses besar!" Sebuah sosok keluar dari balik bangku dan melangkah menuju temannya (mayat tadi).

 **Swinggg... BLETAK..**

Juugo terpeleset dan kemudian terjatuh dengan tidak indahnya dan pingsan seketika.

"Hei Juugo! Aduh nih anak ngerepotin aja." Keluh temannya, ia pun menuju Juugo dan ikut-ikutan terpeleset dan membentur tanah dan pingsan dengan jeleknya.

Terdapat pasangan lain menghampiri tiga orang pingsan itu yang tak lain lagi adalah Gaara dan Jeeka Yugako (OC). Merekapun ikut-ikutan pingsan karena melihat orang itu yang dikira mayat. Akhirnya terdapat 5 orang payah yang pingsan di atap sekolah.

 **Tap.. Tap.. Tap..**

Kotori terus berlari sekencang-kencangnya dan berharap ia tidak menemukan apapun. Tentu saja karena ia penakut. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia sebenarnya hanya berlari mengelilingi lapangan.

 **Itachi x Kunikida Kotori:**

 **Status: BERPISAH!**

* * *

 **Selanjutnya Konan x Park Jae Hwa:**

"Dimana ya? Hey, Jae apa sudah ketemu?"

"Kalo udah ketemu pasti udah kuberitahu lah! Beleguk amat sih!"

"Cih! Padahal aku bicara baik-baik! Ng?"

Terdapat satu buket mawar berada didalam lemari yang ditutupi buku-buku.

"JAE AKU MENEMUKANNYA!"

"Oh ya?! SIP! Yuk kita langsung cabut aja!"

 **GLEGAR!**

Pintu tertutup dengan hentakan yang sangat keras membuat Konan dan Jae hampir terkena serangan jantung karenanya.

"Ja-Jae.."

"Shhhss.. Tenanglah Konan!" Jae menarik Konan dan pelan menuju pintu dan membukanya perlahan-lahan.

 **JRENGGG..**

Terdapat sesosok kuntilanak dengan gaun merah dan mukanya tertutupi oleh rambut dan tertawa-tawa.

"Hihihihihihiihi... Buahahahahaha... Kyahahhahaha... Gyahaa- Uhuk..Uhuk..Uhuk.." Jae dan Konanpun secara spontan langsung _sweatdrop_ ketika melihat kuntilanak itu terbatuk-batuk habis tertawa. Hal itu tentu saja langsung membuat orang yang mengawasinya langsung tepok jidat.

"Ngg.. Tes.. Tess... Satu.. Dua.. Tiga.. Tes.. Ehem.. Hihihihihi... Kalian berdua akan aku KUTUK! HIHIHIHIH!" Kuntilanak itu berjalan menuju Konan dan Jae. Sayang demi sayang, kuntilanak itu terjatuh dengan tidak indahnya karena terinjak gaunnya sendiri dan memperlihatkan sepatu kets berwarna pink yang ia kenakan.

"BUAHAHAAHAH.. KUNTILANAK MANE YANG TERSANDUNG DAN PAKE SEPATU KETS?! WARNA PINK LAGI! AH DASAR PAYAH." Tawa Konan dan Jae sambil memukul-mukul kuntilanak itu dengan mawar dan kemudian pergi dengan perut yang sakit karena tertawa.

"DASAR TEMARI BEGOKKK!" Teriak orang yang mengawasi kuntilanak itu yang namanya Kankuro.

 **Konan x Park Jae Hwa**

 **Status: BERHASIL!**

* * *

 **Saatnya bagian Sasori dan Tenten:**

Sasori dan Tenten masih kebingungan, setiap ruangan ia cek. Masih saja ia tidak temukan (Yaiyah! Toh ruangannya Cuma diliatin doang bukan dicari, mana mo ketemu).

"Sasori- _san_ , aku lelah." Keluh gadis bercepol dua itu dan terduduk lemas di lantai.

"Aku juga lelah, tapi mau gimana lagi." Balas Sasori.

"Udah ah, aku nyerah." Ujar Tenten.

"Hey, jangan gitu donk! Ayo semangat!"

"Tapi aku capek tauk!"

"Ayolah, kali ini aja, kalo masih gak ketemu kita nanti nyerah deh."

"Tapi-"

"Udah ayok!" Sasori menyeret-nyeret Tenten.

.

.

.

 **GRASAK.. GRUSUK..**

Terdengar suara grasak grusuk halaman samping sekolah, tentu saja dengan persaan ketakutan mereka memberanikan diri untuk mengecek apa yang dibalik rumput itu.

"Kyaa!" Tenten langsung bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Sasori dan mengeluarkan sedikit air mata.

"Tenang Tenten!" ujar Sasori dengan suara kecil.

Sasori dan Tentenpun mendekati rumput itu dengan hati yang berdebar-bedar.

 **Deg.. Deg.. Deg.. Deg..**

Meraka mengintip apa yang dibalik rumput itu dan..

"AH! I. ITU-"

 **-~TBC~-**

* * *

Hai, akhirnya selesai juga. Chapter ini sedikit panjang gak? Kalo enggak sih, ya maafkan saya ToT. Bagian lanjutan SasorixTenten, HidanxSakurami Aadara, dan DeidaraxEla Baradjacky akan muncul di chapter berikutnya.

Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih banyak sudah memfav, follow, membaca, dan mereviws fanfic gaje ini.

Ah.. Iya soal sesi tanya jawab, silakan tanya sesuka hati kalian, tapi ingat peraturan tadi ya! Hohoho. Satu lagi, untuk Jade Owrah H, bisakah kau mengubah nama OCmu menjadi nama jepang? Soalnya author agak sulit menghapal namanya.

Baiklah sekian dari saya terima kasih telah membaca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **REVIEW, FAV, DAN FOLLOW KALIAN ADALAH MOTIVASI DAN HIBURAN BAGIKU.**


	8. APA ITU!

AeriaCatZ: "Hai _minna-san_! Apa kabar? Kita kembali lagi ke penpik gaje dan culun ini.

Jae: "Sudah gak usah basa-basi! Cepet buka dan bales reviewsnya!"

AeriaCatZ: "Iya-iya! Sabar dikit kek! Sewot amat sih! Kalo lo bukan OC yang paling gue sayangi, pasti lo udah gue tendang dari penpik ini!"

Aadara: "Jadi Catz gak sayang sama Aadara? *berlinangan air mata*"

AeriaCatZ: "Eh bukan gitu! Maksud CatZ-"

Aadara: "CatZ jahat sama Aadara huweeee.. *nangis kejer*"

AeriaCatZ: "Aadara tunggu dulu! *ngejer Aadara*."

Jae: "Eitss.. Mau coba lari kemana loe? Jawab dulu reviewsnya! *nahan author*. "

AeriaCatZ: "Iya-iya gue bales sekarang! Cerewet amat sih!"

Jae: "Apa loe bilang? _*deathglare*_."

AeriaCatZ: " *kicep*. G-gak ada kok *takut*."

Ok, dari hannali97: Terima kasih udah nyasar sampe sini. Nanti akan ada chapter atau bagian NaruIno spesial untukmu karena udah nyasar.

Naruto&Ino: "APA?! POKOKNYA KAMI GAK SETUJU!"

AeriaCatZ: "Oh, yaudah kalo gitu. CatZ pasangin kalian dengan Orochimaru aja ya? *aura serem*."

Naruto&Ino: *Ngebayangin muka serem Orochimaru* GLEK. I-iya deh silakan! Sesukamulah! *pasrah*"

AeriaCatZ: "Heheheh.. Ok sepertinya udah selesai!"

Jae: "Cuma satu doank yang reviews?"

AeriaCatZ: "Nggg... *buka-buka kolom reviews*. Sepertinya iya *pundung*."

Jae: "Yasudah kalo begitu. Ayo kita buka!"

AeriaCatZ: " Iya!"

Allchara: BAIKLAH SEMUANYA! SELAMAT MEMBACA!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Memories in The School**

 **By: AeriaCatZ**

 **Warning inside**

 **Chapter 08: APA ITU?!**

Sasori dan Ino perlahan-lahan mendekati asal suara tersebut, dengan langkah yang pelan, muka yang membiru, dan lutut yang berdangdutan alias bergemetaran.

"AH I-ITU,"

"TSUNADE _-SENSEI_ DAN ANKO - _SENSEI?_ " Teriak mereka bebarengan setelah melihat Anko dan Tsunade lagi –pippp- dan –piiip-. (AeriaCatZ: "Ada yang bisa nebak mereka lagi ngapain? Khekhekehe")

"Lo-loh? Ka-kalian berdua.." ujar Tsunade dan Anko barengan dengan panik ketika mereka dipergoki oleh Sasori dan Tenten.

" _Ohh.. Jadi ini toh kelakuan kepala sekolah ama guru BK kita yang garang ini? Soo Dissapointed."_ Bisik Sasori dengan bahasa campuran sambil melirik Anko dan Tsunade.

" _Iya gue gak nyangka. Gimana kalo kita sebarin ke satu sekolah?_ " Usul Tenten.

" _Gue setuju dengan loe, Tenten."_ Balas Sasori.

"To-tolong jangan disebarin! _Sensei_ bakal ngelakuin apa aja yang kalian mau." Pinta Anko dan Tsunade.

"Hmmm... Gimana ya? Oke deh kami terima. Tapi enaknya mereka diapain ya, Tenten?" tanya Sasori sambil pikir-pikir.

"Nggg... Gimana kalo kita pinta mereka pake baju ondel-ondel selama seminggu ketika mengajar." Usul Tenten dengan muka iseng.

"Boleh juga tuh." Sasori setuju.

"APA? _SENSEI_ GAK MAU!"Teriak Anko dan Tsunade setelah mendengar permintaan nista tersebut.

"Kita sebarin ke satu sekolah aja yuk!"

"Iya-iya _sensei_ lakuin! Tapi janji ya, jangan kasih tau siapapun!" pasrah Tsunade dan Anko.

"Janji! Oh iya, sekalian donk sensei menangin kami di kompetisi ini." Pinta Sasori.

"Hahh.. Iya-iya!" jawab Tsunade dan langsung menyambar bunga mawar yang entah berantah darimana ia dapatkan dan memberinya kepada Sasori.

"Yaiiyyy! Terima kasih _sensei_. Oh iya! Ingat ya yang tadi! Hehehehe..." Seru Sasori.

"Iya-iya! _Sensei_ ingat kok!"

Sementara itu..

"Loh? Bunga kita hilang!" panik cowok berambut biru tua , bermata berwarna peach dan memakai _hoodie_ ,itu yang bernama Sakamoto Mamoru.

"Loh? Kok bisa sih?" Tanya pasangannya yang berambut Hitam, dikuncir satu, bermata hitam dan bernama Ai Ayano.

"Tadi barusan dia ada di tanganku, tapi entah pas aku berpaling bentar mawar itu dah main ilang aja." Jelas Mamoru.

"Aduh Mamo- _chan_ BEGOK! POKOKNYA CARI MAWAR ITU!"

Kembali lagi ke SasorixTenten:

"Yaaiiiyyy! Kita menang!" Seru Tenten dan Sasori dengan tarian penuh kemenangan, sementara Anko-dan Tsunade hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan gaje para muridnya ini.

 **SasorixTenten**

 **Status: BERHASIL!** **Tapi curang.** *digebukin oleh Sasori dan Tenten*

* * *

 **Nah saatnya kita intip DeidaraxEla Baradjacky:**

"Nee... Deidara- _san_ , sepertinya kita tersesat." Ujar Ela dengan muka agak panik.

"Bukan sepertinya lagi, tapi memang! Ditambah lagi kan loe sudah satu setengah tahun disini! Masa lupa dimana tangga, hm?" Omel Deidara.

"Ma-maaf, soalnya kalo ditempat gelap seperti ini aku jadi pelupa."

Sreettt...

Deidara tiba-tiba langsung menghentikan langkahnya, diikuti oleh Ela.

"A-ada apa Deidara- _san_?" tanya Ela ketika menyadari Deidara menghentikan langkah.

"Gu-gue merasakan sesuatu, hm." Jawab Deidara dengan suara horror.

"A-apa maksudmu? Jangan buat aku takut donk!" balas Ela dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Gue hanya merasa bahwa akan ada suatu hal yang buruk menimpaku. Seperti-" Deidara memutuskan pembicaraannya.

"Seperti apa?" Tanya Ela dengan muka penasaran.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Suara langkah yang berat datang menuju Deidara.

"Suara langkah berat ini.. Tidak salah lagi ini pasti.."

"DEIDARA- _CHAN_!"

Sesosok gentong muncul dengan bibir monyong dan muka amit-amit sambil merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar. Secara spontan Deidarapun langsung menyeret seseorang dan berlari menjauhi sang gentong dan meninggalkan Ela sendirian.

"DEIDARA- _CHAN!_ JANGAN LARI DONK! TEMENIN AKU! AKU TAKUTT!" Teriak gentong aka Choji sambil mengejar-ngejar Deidara yang berlari ketakutan.

"DEMI DEWA! AMIT-AMIT AJA MAU NEMENIN LOE! SAMPE MATI SEKALIPUN GA BAKAL LOE GUE TEMENIN! KAU BAHKAN LEBIH MENAKUTKAN DARIPADA HANTU! PERGILAH KAU MAKHLUK _LUCKNUT_!" Teriak Deidara sambil berlari lari.

"TUNGGU! DEIDARA- _CHAN_!" Suara Choji menggema di koridor kelas dan perlahan-lahan menghilang layaknya asap.

"HOI! DEIDARA- _SAN_! JANGAN PERGI!" Teriak Ela namun sayang demi sayang teriakannnya tak di dengar Deidara.

"Ukhhh.. Deidara- _san_ jahat! Ninggalin aku sendirian di tempat terkutuk ini!" Gerutu Ela.

"Sudahlah pokonya aku harus turun dulu dari sini!" Ela berdialog sendiri.

* * *

 **-SKIP TIME-**

' _Ini dimana? Aku ini siapa? Aku tadi mau ngapain ya?'_ Penyakit Elapun kumat.

' _Oh, iya! Aku mau ke gerbang sekolah! Tapi tangga dimana ya? Apa aku loncat saja dari sini?'_ pikir Elas setelah mendengar sedikit suara keramaian dari gerbang sekolah.

' _Ah, tapi aku harus cari Deidara dulu! Ah sudahlah, pokoknya aku harus turun dulu dari sini.'_ Pikir Ela lagi.

' _Tunggu dulu aku ini tadi mau cari siapa ya? Ini dimana? Kenapa disini gelap sekali_ ' pikir Elas. (AeriaCatZ:" Buset dah, nih anak penyakitnya malah tambah parah."

"Ah! Itu dia tangganya!" Seru Ela ketika melihat tanggan untuk turun menuju lantai dasar.

Sesampainya di anak tangga ke-9, ia merasa bahwa ada seseorang dibelakangnya. Dengan beraninya ia menengok kebelakang dan ia melihat sesosok hantu berkain putih.

"HANTTTTUUU!" Teriaknya gaje.

"APA? HANTU? DIMANA?" Balas Hantu itu dan tanpa tersengaja ia terpeleset dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya sehingga memperlihatkan topeng orangernya dan beberapa benjol dikepalanya.

"Kyaaaa! Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Ela ke 'Hantu' gagal tersebut.

"Sakit, pusing, pusing, berdarah, benjol.." Guman hantu itu gak jelas.

"Akh, kau berdarah! Cepat duduk yang benar! Aku akan mengobatimu!" Seru Ela dan langsung membetulkan posisi 'Hantu' itu. Ela merogoh tas kecil miliknya dan mengambil beberapa plester dan menempelkanya ke 'Hantu' itu.

"GYYAAA! SAKITTT!"

"Sabar donk! Kalo mau sembuh, yah kudu begini!" balas Ela.

"Makanya kalo mau turun itu hati-hati! Nih sakit kan? Makanya hati-hati! Jangan jatoh lagi! Bla bla bla bla!" Omel Ela bagaikan emak-emak yang lagi menasehati anaknya.

"Hiks.. Iya, maafin Tobi. Tobi ceroboh. Tobi malah jadi ngerepotin." Tangis Tobi.

"Hahaha.. Makanya lain kalituh hati-hati. Ngomong-ngomong namanya Tobi ya? Salam kenal, namaku Ela Baradjacky."

"I-iya, salam kenal Ela- _san_." Ujar Tobi malu-malu. (AeriaCatZ:"Yang bener itu amit-amit. *diamuk Tobi*")

"Nah sudah selesai! Tinggal menunggu lukamu sembuh. Sudah ya aku pergi dulu!" Ela langsung berdiri.

"Ehh? Udah mau pergi?" sedih Tobi.

"Iyalah! Aku harus cari pasanganku dulu! Dan gak usah sedih begitu! Aku Cuma mau pergi nyari pasangan doank kok, bukannya mau pergil keluar negeri." Balas Ela.

"Yahhh.. Gimana kalo Ela- _san_ berpasangan dengan Tobi aja?" Tobi langsung mengutarakan perasaanya.

" *Blush* Su-sudah ya! Aku pergi dulu! Ingat ya, kalo jatuh bangkit sendiri ama obatin sendiri!" ujar Ela dengan muka memerah dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Tobi.

"E-Ela _-san!_ " Panggil Tobi.

"Ya?"

"To-Tobi harap bisa bertemu lagi dengan Ela _-san_." Ujar Tobi tersipu malu.

' _Idih amit-amit mau ketemu ama anak ngerepotin kayak kamu!'_ batin Ela dengan sadisnya.

"Hahh.. Sudahnya aku pergi dulu!" Elapun benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Tobi.

* * *

Sementara itu Deidara..

"Hah.. Hah... Akhirnya kita bisa kabur juga dari tuh makhluk _lucknut_! Iyakan E-"

"La?" Deidara kebingungan ketika melihat gadis yang diseretnya bukanlah Ela melainkan gadis berambut coklat dan bermata merah.

"De-"

"GYAAA! KAMU SIAPA? DARIMANA KAMU BERASAL? KENAPA KAMU BISA BERSAMUKU? DIMANA ELA?" Belumlah gadis itu menyelesaikan ucapannya Deidara langsung berteriak kebingungan sambil celingak-celinguk dan melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan kepada gadis yang ia seret.

"DIEM! Harusnya gue yang bertanya! Kenapa loe seret-seret gue sampe sini!" Balas Gadis itu.

"Hahh.. Ok, namamu siapa?"

"Gue Kunikida Kotori, gue adalah seniman terhebat di sekolah ini!" jawab Kotori cuek tapi agak narsis.

"Oke, Kunikida Kotori seniman terhebat di sekolah ini, jadi maafin gue karena gue udah nyeret loe sampe sini. Jadi initinya gue minta maaf." Deidara memohon maaf kepada Kotori.

"Iya gue maafin!" jawab Kotori cuek sambil buang muka.

' _Nih cewek, kok songong amat sih?'_ batin Deidara kesal.

"Yaudah pokonya, gue pergi dulu! Semoga sukses Kotori- _san_." Ujar Deidara dan langsung meninggalkan Kotori.

"Ehh? Jangan pergi dulu donk! Temenin aku dulu!" Pinta Kotori yang langsung tiba-tiba nemplok di tangan kanan Deidara.

"Apa-apaan sih nih cewek? Lepasin! Pergi sana! Gue kudu nyari pasangan gue! Cari pasangan loe sendiri! Jangan ngelibatin orang lain! Hus hus! Pergi!" Bentak Deidara sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangannya agar Kotori bisa lepas dari tangannya.

"Gue emang niatnya mau pergi sendirian, tapi gue takut ama yang beginian! Ayolah Deidara- _kun_ , temanin aku." Melas Kotori dengan Puppy eyes of Orochi no Jutsu, dan merubah kosakatanya menjadi aku-kamu.

"Meskipun kau memanggilku 'Deidara- _kun_ ' tetap aja gue tolak! Sana pergi sendiri! Soal pasanganmu itu tanggung sendiri, hm!" Tolak Deidara mentah-mentah.

"Ayolah Deidara- _kun_."

"GAK, hm!"

"Ayolah.."

"POKOKNYA NGGAK!"

"Nanti gigi palsumu ku bersihin deh."

"Gue gak punya gigi palsu, hm!"

"Nanti rambutmu gue kuncirin deh."

"Gue bisa minta kuncirin Konan!"

"Nanti rambutmu kusisir deh."

"Gue bisa minta sisirin Hidan!"

"Nanti kamarmu ku bersihin deh!"

"Gue gak punya kamar, hm!"

"Ayolah.."

"GAK!"

"Ayolah.."

"GAK!"

"Ayolah.."

"GAK!"

"Ayolah.."

"GAK!"

"Ayolah.."

"GAK!"

"Ayolah.."

"GAK!"

"Ayolah.."

"GAK!"

"Ayolah.."

"GAK!"

"Ayolah.."

"GAK!"

"Ayolah.."

"GAK!"

"Ayolah.."

"GAK!"

"Ayolah.."

"GAK!"

"Ayolah.."

"GAK!"

"Ayolah.."

"GAK!"

"Ayolah.."

"GAK!"

"Ayolah.."

"GAK!"

"Ayolah.."

"GAK!"

"Ayolah.."

"GAK!"

"Ayolah.."

"GAK!"

"Ayolah.."

"GAK!"

"Ayolah.."

"GAK!"

"Ayolah.."

"GAK!"

"Ayolah.."

"GAK!"

"Ayolah.."

"GAK!"

"Ayolah.."

"GAK!"

"Ayolah.."

"GAK!"

"Ayolah.."

"GAK!"

"Ayolah.."

"GAK!"

"Ayolah.."

"GAK!"

"Ayolah.."

"GAK!"

"Ayolah.."

"GAK!"

"Ayolah.."

"GAK!"

"Ayolah.."

"GAK!"

"Ayolah.."

"GAK!"

"Ayolah.."

"GAK!"

"Ayolah.."

"GAK!"

"Ayolah.."

"GAK!"

"Ayolah Deidara- _san_!"

"SEKALI NGGAK, POKONYA NGGAK!" Bentak Deidara dengan muka memerah karena mengamuk.

"Hiks.. Yasudah kalo begitu mungkin memang sudah nasibku begini *pundung*. Hiks.." Kotori turun dari tangan Deidara dan pundung di pojokan sambil mencolek-colek tanah.

"Haihh.. Iya deh, iya! Gue bakal nemenin kamu! Jangan ngambek!" Deidarapun pasrah dan menerima permintaan Kotori karena ia tak tega melihat perempuan pundung

"YAIIIYY! _Arigatou Gozaimasu!_ Deidara- _kun_!" Senyum Kotori ceria dan secara reflek menciumi pipi Deidara, dan suksus bikin Deidara _blushing_ seketika.

"NGAWUR AJA! LANGSUNG MAIN CIUM!" Secara tak sadar Deidara menendang Kotori dan membuatnya benjol segede batu taman.

"Ahh.. Maaf. Loe baik-baik saja kah?" tanya Deidara panik.

"A-aku baik-baik saja kok." Jawab Kotori dengan bintang-bintang yang berputar dikepalanya.

"Egh, ya-yaudah! Ngomong-ngomong pasangan loe siapa?" tanya Deidara yang langsung memalingkan mukanya karena tidak ingin memperlihatkan mukanya yang memerah.  
"Ngggg... Kalau tak salah namanya Uchiha Itachi, dia punya keriput di wajahnya." Jawab Kotori sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Ohhh.. Itachi toh. Yaudah, sini ikuti aku!"

" _Ha'iii_ " Balas Kotori riang.

* * *

Yuk kita intipin Itachi juga!

"A-aduhh! Dimana aku?" Itachi tersadar dari pingsangnya dan melihat 4 makhluk nista tepar disekitarnya dan langsung membuatnya terkaget.

"Aku harus pergi dari sini!" ujar Itachi sambil berlari menuju tangga turun dari atap sekolah.

 **-~SKIP TIME~-**

"Hoiii! Kotori _-san_! Kau ada dimana?" Teriak Itachi sambil berlari-lari di koridor kelas dan celingak-celingukan.

Di sisi lain..

"Target sudah terlihat! Ayo Miwa! Giliranmu untuk keluar!" bisik Miina ke Sakamoto Miwa yaitu adiknya Sakamoto Mamoru.

"I-iya!"

"Hoi! Koto-"

GUBRAAAKKK..

Itachi tidak melihat sosok Miwa dan membuat mereka bertabrakan, Miwapun menindih punggung Itachi. Sedangkan Miina hanya bisa _facepalm_ melihat kejadian barusan.

"A-aduh.. Siapa sih?" Itachi menengok keatas dan melihat sosok Miwa yang berkostum kuntilanak.

"Ku-ku-ku-ku-ku-ku... KUNTILANAK!"

"ENAK AJA BILANG GUE KUNTILANAK! NIH MAKAN NIH!" Miwa menggetok kepala Itachi.

"Aduh.. Sakit.. Kok mukuk sih! Memang kamu itu kuntilanak kok!" Balas Itachi sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol.

"APA LOE BILANG?!" marah Miwa dan bersiap-siap mukul Itachi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Cukup Miwa!" Miina langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mengehentikan Miwa.

"Sampai kapan kamu mau duduk di punggungku? Turun donk! Makanya kurusan dikit!" Hina Itachi yang sudah tertular virus _Hidan_ dan tentu saja kalimat itu membuat Miwa mengamuk.

"Apa loe bilang? Jadi maksud loe gue gemuk gitu?" Miwa melemaskan jarinya dan mengerluarkan aura pekat yang horror, sedangkan Miina langsung bersembunyi lagi dibalik tiang koridor..

"Iya! Itu maksud a- Eh, bu-bukan maksudku.. Aduh ini gara –gara gue keseringan main ama Hidan jadi gini deh jadinya!"

"MAMAM NIH! _SUPER ANGRY PUNCH_!" Pukulan telak mendarat mendara indah di tubuh Itachi dan membuat empunya tepar dalam satu pukulan. SFX: _ONE PUNCCHHHH!_

"Ayo kita pergi Miina!"

"I-iya!" Mereka berduapun pergi meninggalkan Itachi dalam keadaan terkapar di dalam kegelapan. Itachipun ditemukan dalam keadaan bonyok dan lebam. (AeriaCatZ: "Ini kok cewek disini pada sadis sih?"). Yah, sepertinya uji nyali ini mempertemukan mereka dengan jodoh-jodohnya.

* * *

Nah saatnya kita kembali lagi ke Ela Baradjacky:

"Deidara- _san_! Dimana kamu?" Ela masih berteriak-teriak mencari Deidara. Dan ia menemukan cahaya senter yang ternyata berasal dari Deidara.

"Deidara- _san_?"

"Ela- _san_?

"Deidaraaa- _sannn_!

"Elaaa- _sannn!"_

Sebuah adegan _slowmotion_ ala film-film drama pun muncul di penpik gaje ini.

"Deidaraaa- _sannn_!

"Elaaa- _sannn!"_

"Deidaraaa- _sannn_!

"Elaaa- _sannn!"_

"Deidaraaa- _sannn_!

"Elaaa- _sannn!"_

"Deidaraaa- _sannn_!

"Elaaa- _sannn!"_

"Deidaraaa- _sannn_!

"Elaaa- _sannn!"_

"Deidaraaa- _sannn_!

"Elaaa- _sannn!"_

"Deidaraaa- _sannn_!

"Elaaa- _sannn!"_

"Deidaraaa- _sannn_!

"Elaaa- _sannn!"_

"Deidaraaa- _sannn_!

"Elaaa- _sannn!"_

"Deidaraaa- _sannn_!

"Elaaa- _sannn!"_

"Deidaraaa- _sannn_!

"Elaaa- _sannn!"_

"Deidaraaa- _sannn_!

"Elaaa- _sannn!"_

"Deidaraaa- _sannn_!

"Elaaa- _sannn!"_

"Deidaraaa- _sannn_!

"Elaaa- _sannn!"_

"Deidaraaa- _sannn_!

"Elaaa- _sannn!"_

"Deidaraaa- _sannn_!

"Elaaa- _sannn!"_

"Deidaraaa- _sannn_!

"Elaaa- _sannn!"_

"Deidaraaa- _sannn_!

"Elaaa- _sannn!"_

"Deidaraaa- _sannn_!

"Elaaa- _sannn!"_

(AeriaCatZ: "SUDAH WOI! MAU SAMPE KAPAN _SLOWMOTION_ NYA?)

"Deidaraaa- _sannn_!

"El _-"_

BUAKKKK..

Sebuah pukulan telak mendarat mulus di wajah Deidara dan membuatnya mimisan dan tepar dalam satu pukulan. Kotori hanya bisa terdiam melihat adegan barusan.

"MAKANYA KALO JADI ORANG GAK NGEREPOTIN BISA GAK SIH? BLA BLA BLA BLA!" Amuk Ela sambil ngomel-ngomel kayak emak-emak. Tentu saja, Deidara tidak mendengarkannya karena ia masih tepar.

"Iya maaf! Btw, mawarnya masih di loe kan? Ayo kita langsung capcus ke gerbang sekolah!" Deidara langsung bangkit dan mengajak Ela pergi.

"Tunggu dulu! Deidara temenin aku dulu nyari Itachi!" melas Kotori.

"Apaan sih? Jangan ganggu kami donk!" Sewot Ela.

"Diem lu! Dasar B*TCH!" Hina Kotori.

"APA KAMU BILANG?!" Amuk Ela.

"GUE BILANG B*TCH! DASAR BUDEG!" Bala Kotori.

"DIEM LOE! DASAR *****!"

"HARUSNYA LOE YANG DIEM! DASAR ****!"

Kotoro dan Elapun bertengkar. Pertadingan jambak-jambakkan ala memperebutkan cowokpun terjadi. Deidara hanya bisa memilih:

1\. Menenangkan mereka dan mendapatkan omelan dan pukulan, atau

2\. Membiarkan mereka berdua dan membuatnya bertambah parah.

Ya, _well_. Akhirnya Deidara memilih untuk diam saja. Karena, ia tak ingin menjadi korban pemukulan telak lagi. Iapun bersantai sambil menikmati _popcorn_ yang ia pungut disekolah tadi.

Dengan ini author simpulkan bahwa:

 **ItachixEla Baradjacky**

 **Status: GAGAL! Karena Itachi dan Ela dibawa ke UKS karena luka-luka.** (AeriaCatZ:" Buset sadis amat.")

 **DeidaraxKunikida Kotori**

 **Status: GAGAL! Karena Kotori dibawa ke UKS juga.** (AeriaCatZ:" Bener-bener sadis tuh pertengkaran.")

* * *

 **Oke yang terakhir yaitu... HidanxSakurami Aadara:**

"Nee.. Hidan _-san_. Sepertinya kita yang terkhir disini." Ujar Aadara.

"Kenapa loe bisa yakin?" tanya Hidan.

"Soalnya suasananya makin sepi."

Syuuu..

"Su-suara apa itu?" tanya Aadara ketakutan sambil memeluk Hidan dari belakang.

"Cu-Cuma angin kok. Gak usah takut! Kan ada gue, ngomong-ngomong bisa lepasin gak?" ujar Hidan dengan muka sedikit memerah.

"Ma-maaf." Jawab Aadara malu-malu.

"Lihat Aadara! Ada mawar!" Seru Hidan ketika melihat mawar tergeletak polos di lantai.

"Tunggu Hidan! Bukannya itu agak mencuriga-"

"Kita menang Aadara!" cengir Hidan dengan suara penuh kemenangan setelah menyambar bunga mawar itu.

"Hi-Hidan.. Di-di belakangmu.."

"Ada apa?" Secara spontan Hidan menengok kebelakan dan meliha sekotak makhluk keker, berambut panjang, dan bewarna hitam.

"Ge-ge-ge-ge-ge.. GENDERUWO!" Teriak mereka bebarengan dan langsung berlari menjauhi makhluk jejadian tadi.

Muncul sesosok makhluk putih, berambut panjang, dan bermuka biru.

"KUNTILANAK!"

Cringgg...

Seenggok uang receh benilai 100 rupiah jatuh dari saku Hidan dan membuat pandangan Genderuwo dan Kuntilanak itupun teralihkan.

"INI PUNYAKU!"

"ENAK AJA! INI PUNYAKU! GUE DULU YANG PERTAMA KALI NEMUINYA!"

"TAPI GUE DULU YANG MEGANGNYA! JADI INI PUNYAKU!"

"PUNYAKU!"

"BUKAN! TAPI PUNYAKU!"

Perebutan uang secara sadis itupun berlangsung, Aadara dan Hidan hanya terdiam melihat peserta pertandingan itu tenyata adalah Bendahara(m) Akatsuki dan Bendarahara(m) XI IPS 3. Ya.. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Kakuzu dan Nakamura Arisa.

Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi ialah, meskipun mereka sepasang kekasih, mereka tetap saja bertengkar karena uang. Mereka tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi kepada mereka berdua apabila mereka menikah nanti.

Setelah beberapa saat, Aadara dan Hidan pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari perkelahian brutal tersebut. Merekapun kembali ke gerbang dalam keadaan selamat. Sedangkan, Kakuzu dan Arisa telah ditemukan dalam keadaan penuh luka, lebam, bonyok dan semacamnya.

 **HidanxSakurami Aadara**

 **Status: BERHASIL!**

 **-Bersambung-**

* * *

AeriaCatZ: "Hai _minna-san_! Terima kasih telah membaca penpik ini sampai habis, khusus chapter ini terdiri dari 2500+ kata! Yeiiyyy *jingkrak jingkrat kayak Tobi*.

Jae: "Gak usah _overacting_! Cepat tutup penpiknya!"

AeriaCatZ: "Iya-iya! Sabar dulu! Oh ya untuk pembaca sekalian! Author lagi butuh 2 OC nih, yaitu OC murid cowok dan OC guru laki-laki. Bisa kirim lewat PM atau reviews. Ingat! Tulis data Ocmu dengan detail dan ceritanya juga! Penutupan pendaftaran ialah waktu updatenya chapter ke-9 alias MINGGU DEPAN. Baiklah mungkin hanya itu yang bisa CatZ sampaikan, Terima kasih telah membaca.."

AllChara: "Terima kasih telah membaca, reviews dan semacamnya. Segala kritik dan saran kami terima dengan hati yang terbuka. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to Reviews? Please**


	9. Ekstrakurikuler

AeriaCatZ:" Halo halo hai, _minna-san!_ Terima kasih sudah membuka dan membaca penpik yang aneh dan gajelas ini.

Jae: *sigh*

AeriaCatZ: "Kok lesu sih, Jae? Semangat dikit donk! Keluarkan api masa mudamu! Hiyaaattt! *berapi-api mirip Guy*

Jae: " Tidak ada kok."

AeriaCatZ:"Ahh.. Kamu bohong. Kasih tau lah.. Ya? Ya? Ya?"

Jae: "No!"

AeriaCatZ:"Ayolah kasih tau... Ja- *KLONTANG* *digebuk Jae pake panci dan langsung tepar*.

Jae: "Baiklah, karena authornya lagi tepar, jadi aku yang menggantikan. Untuk hannavali795 : Terima kasih sudah mendaftar, OC kamu sudah kami terima, tapi, yang naksir sama hinata itu kami hilangkan ya. Soalnya kemungkinan kecil Hinata bisa muncul di penpik ini atau disebut jarang. Soal kemunculannya dichapter ini. Terus soal cerita NaruIno itu masih belum bisa dipastikan kapan. Jadi saya mewakili author benar-benar minta maaf, tapi tenang saja, pasti bakal muncul kok."

Hinata: *pundung di pojokan sambil nyolek-nyolek lantai*

Aadara: "Kok kamu bisa tau Jae?"

Jae: "Soalnya tadi aku liat author lagi stress karena gak dapet ide mau bikin NaruIno kayak gimana."

Naruto & Ino: "Fiuhhh.. Syukurlah.

Jae: "Hahh.. Sudahlah berikutnya dari ItaIzu's Lover: Terima kasih atas masukannya, tapi sayangnya authornya nggak kenal sama dia, tapi mungkin bisa dijadiin tokoh satu kali lewat.

Pein: "Segitu doank? *tiba-tiba nongol*"

Jae: "Iya kayaknya *buka-buka kolom reviews*. Tak apalah, ini masih lebih baik daripada sama sekali tidak dapat. Sebagai manusia kita harus pandai bersyukur."

...

Jae: " _Subahanallah_! Sejak kapan loe disini? *kaget sambil mental*."

Pein: "Sudah, lupakan saja! Ayo buka penpiknya!"

Jae: "Hahh~ Iya-iya! Oh iya, satu lagi! Sesuai dengan chapter kemarin, pendaftaran OCpun ditutup. Baiklah selamat membaca semua.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Memories in The School**

 **Story by: AeriaCatZ**

 **Warning inside!**

 **Happy Reading!** _ **Minna-san**_ **!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 09: Ekstrakurikuler**

" _Sensei_ sudah melihat hasil karya seni patung kalian, hasilnya bagus-bagus sekali. Untuk Sakurami, rapi-rapi sedikit ya!"

"Baik, Yamato _-sensei_!" Jawab Aadara dengan muka sedikit lemas. Meskipun Aadara berbakat dalam menggambar kartun, ia sangat kurang dalam prakarya dan seni rupa.

"Dan untuk Deidara, _sensei_ benar-benar memuji karyamu. Bentuknya sangat sempurna, rapi, dan berbentuk. Bila diwarnai dengan indah, mungkin karyamu akan terlihat sangat nyata. Kau mendapatkan nilai tertinggi." Puji Yamato.

"Wah.. Deidara _-san_ hebat sekali ya?"

"Iya benar-benar."

"Meskipun ia bodoh tapi ternyata ia cukup berbakat ya?"

36 dari 38 murid memuji-muji Deidara. Deidara hanya menjawab "Ah biasa saja kok." Padahal di lubuk hatinya ia memasang muka sombong, tapi sedikit kesal karena ada murid yang bilang ia bodoh barusan.

Hanya satu murid yang tidak memujinya, ia bukanya tidak peduli. Melainkan ia malah menatap Deidara dengan mata penuh keirian. Mata yang bewarna merah itu melototi Deidara yang duduk di samping mejanya. Dengan hati yang iri, ia berguman-guman tidak jelas menyupahi Deidara. Ia masih saja menatap Deidara dengan iri sambil mengatupkan giginya rapat-rapat sambil mengeluarkan aura seram, marah, iri yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Tentu saja hal itu membuat teman sebangkunya memcoba tidak menatapnya karena ketakutan.

' _Mulai hari ini, kau adalah rivalku, Deidara!'_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Eh? Eskul? Esktrakurikuler?"

"Iya! Murid-murid disini belum ada yang memberitahu kalian ya?" tanya Aadara.

"Belum. Emangnya eskul itu apa ya?" tanya Itachi, Hidan, Konan, Deidara dan Sasori serempak.

"Eskul itu ialah kegiatan ekstra yang dilakukan saat jam pulang sekolah." Jelas Aadara.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Konan dengan muka polos.

"Maksudku itu-"

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ohh.. Begitu ya? Malas ah." Balas Hidan

"Jangan gitu donk!"

"Jangankan ikut eskul. Belajar disini selama 30 menit aja udah menguras tenaga gue sampai habis."

"Tapi loe sama sekali tidak merhatikan guru, ya kan Hidan?" ejek Jae yang langsung ingin dipukul Hidan tapi langsung dicegah Itachi.

"Tapi sih, menurutku lebih baik kita ikut saja. Soalnya kita pulangpun tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan kan?" ujar Konan yang disertai anggukan oleh yang lain kecuali Hidan.

"Ehh? Kok gitu sih? Sasori, Itachi kalian ikut?" tanya Hidan panik dan dijawab dengan anggukkan dari Sasori dan Itachi.

"Kalo gitu, De-"

"Gue juga ikut, Dan. Bener kata Konan. Kita pulangpun tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan.

"Ck! Yasudahlah kalo gitu. Gue juga ikut." Pasrah Hidan disertai senyuman kemenangan oleh Aadara.

"Yasudah, ngomong-ngomong ada eskul apa aja, Dar?"

"Ngg.. Kalo gak salah ada lebih dari sepuluh. Ada sanggar seni, cheers, _dance_ , band, rohis, pramuka, PMR, catur, karate, basket, futsal, paskib, akutansi, _chemestry_ , _english_ , matematika, jepang, KIR, OSIS, perangko, seni patung, mading, sisanya aku lupa."

"Ternyata banyak banget ya. Kamu ikut apa? Jae? Aadara?"

"Kalo aku sih jepang, soalnya disana ada bidang gambar." Jawab Aadara sambil menaikkan matanya.

"Gue sih ikut basket." Jawab Jae singkat.

"Kayaknya aku milih band ajah deh." Ujar Konan mikir-mikir.

"Kalo gue seni patung." Udah tau kan ini ucapan siapa?

"Kalo aku matematika deh." Ujar Itachi.

"Aku sih basket aja." Ujar Sasori.

"Buahahahah.. Badan pendek gitu mau ikut basket?" ejek Hidan terngakak-ngakak dan sukses mendapatkan pukulan telak dari Sasori.

"Sudahlah! Aku ikut _chemestry_ saja!" ujar Sasori marah-marah campur ngambek.

"Jangan ngambek Sasori, kamu sendiri apa Hidan?" tanya Konan.

"Mungkin, gue akan ikut rohis." Jawab Hidan sambil mikir.

"APAA?!" Konan, Deidara, Sasori, dan Jae tersentak. Hidan yang badung dan kasar ini ingin ikut eskul religius?

"Wahahahahah... Kamu ingin ikut rohis? Yang benar saja! Sebelum ikut, kusaranin mendingan kamu rubah dulu sikap liarmu itu sebelum ikut rohis daripada malu-maluin. Hihihihihi..." Ejek mereka tertawa-tawa. Sedangkan, Itachi dan Aadara hanya terkekeh-kekeh kegelian. Urat marah Hidan menonjol dikepalanya dan mengeluarkan aura pekat dari tubuhnya.

"GRRR... DIAM KALIAN!" Amuk Hidan kesal.

Hening...

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong teman kalian yang di IPS 3 belum dikasih tau, kan?" ujar Aadara mencoba membuat suasana lain.

"Benar juga ya. Ayo kita ke kelas mereka sekarang." Ujar Konan sambil bangkit dari bangkunya dan langsung menuju kelas XI IPS 3 disertai teman-temannya yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Scene: Kelas XI IPS 3**

"Jadi gimana? Kalian mau ikut?"

"Yah, menurutku boleh juga sih. Toh, setelah pulang sekolah dimarkas kami kagak ngapa-ngapain. Gue ikut eskul band aja deh. Biar bisa sama Konan lagi. Khe khe khe khe." Ujar Pein sambil tertawa-tawa dan diikuti tatapan jijik oleh yang lainnya.

"Karena gue suka uang, gue ikut akutansi." Yup, Readers pasti udah tau siapa yang bilang ini.

"Aku ikut basket saja deh, mumpung badanku tinggi." Ujar Kisame.

"Kalo Tobi, Tobi mau ikut perangko aja. Soalnya Tobi suka perangko." Ujar Tobi riang.

"Gue mau ikut KIR saja." Ujar Zetsu Hitam.

"Tidak! Menurutku kita lebih baik ikut paskib saja." Balas Zetsu putih.

"Apaan sih? Pokoknya KIR!" sewot Zetsu hitam.

"TIDAK AKU INGIN PASKIB!"

"UNTUK APA IKUT PASKIB? KERJANYA CUMA BARIS-BARIS DOANK!"

"UNTUK APA IKUT KIR? KERJANYA CUMA BUAT-BUAT TULISAN GAK JELAS!"

"KIR!"

"PASKIB!"

"KIR!"

"PASKIB!"

"KIR!"

"PASKIB!"

"DARI AWAL AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGANMU!" Marah Zetsu putih

"LOE KIRA GUE BAHAGIA MENEMPEL DENGANMU? SEJAK AWAL GUE SELALU INGIN BERPISAH DARI LOE!" Balas Zetsu Hitam

"JANGAN SALAHKAN AKU! SALAHKAN MADARA TUANMU YANG TERCINTA ITU KARENA TELAH MEMBUAT KITA BEGINI!"

"JANGAN BAWA-BAWA MADARA!"

"MEMANGNYA KENAPA? DASAR ITEM!"

"LOE HARUSNYA YANG DIAM DASAR PUTIH JELEK!"

"HITAM!"

"JELEK!"

"HITAM!"

"JELEK!"

"HITAM!"

"JELEK!"

"HITAM!"

"JELEK!"

"HITAM!"

"JELEK!"

"HITAM!"

"JELEK!"

"HITAM!"

"JELEK!"

"HITAM!"

"JELEK!"

"HITAM!"

"JELEK!"

"HITAM!"

"JELEK!"

"HITAM!"

"JELEK!"

"HITAM!"

"JELEK!"

"HITAM!"

"JELEK!"

"HITAM!"

"JELEK!"

"HITAM!"

"JELEK!"

Akatsuki minus Zetsu dan murid XI IPS 3, hanya bisa melihat perdebatan kedua siluman jejadian itu. Akhirnya perdebatanpun diselesaikan dengan cara mereka tidak usah ikut eskul.

"Akhirnya tenang juga. Ngomong-ngomong kalian ikut eskul apa?" tanya Pein.

"Aku matematika, Sasori _chemestry_ , Deidara seni patung, Jae basket, Aadara jepang, sedangkan Hidan rohis." Jawab Itachi.

"APA HIDAN ROHIS? Khik- buikikik.. Hhehehhee.. GYAAHAHAHAHAHA.." Zetsu, Pein dan Kisamepun tertawa dengan lantangnya membuat Hidan menggeram kesal dan mereka bertigapun diberi tatapan seolah berkata 'Mereka gila ya?' dari murid-murid yang melihatnya.

"Mememangnya kenapa kalo aku ikut rohis?" bentak Hidan.

"Nggak. Soalnya aneh aja, cowok badung kayak kamu bisa ikut eskul religius."

"Cih, sialan!"

"Hahahh.. Sudahlah kami kembali ke kelas dulu ya soalnya ini jam istirahat udah mau abis." Pamit Konan.

"Iya. Ya sudah makasih ya. Udah ngasih tau."

"Ok. Byee.."

"Bye."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jam sekolahpun telah datang, murid-murid sudah pada berkemas-kemas untuk pulang. Tapi, ada juga sedang pergi ke tempat perkumpulan eskul mereka. Kira-kira gimana keadaan Akatsuki ya? Intipin satu-satu yok!

.

.

.

.

"Jadi disini ya? Tempat kumpulan eskul matematika." Itachi memandangi pintu kelas yang diatasnya ada tulisan X IPA 2. Ia pun mendorong pintu itu masuk dan memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Ah.. Siapa? Anggota baru ya?" tanya murid yang seangkat dengannya yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas sambil menerangi pelajaran trigonometri ke adik-adik kelasnya. Murid itu seorang lelaki bermuka feminim rambut pirang pucat dan bermata yang warnanya hampir sama seperti Hidan, cuma lebih terang.

"Eh i-iya, namaku Uchiha Itachi."

"Wah.. Senangnya ada murid yang masuk ke eskul ini. Soalnya eskul ini sepi, karena kakak kelasnya pada pemalas." Murid itu langsung tersenyum ria melihat kedatangan Itachi.

"Begitukah?" Tanya Itachi ragu-ragu.

"Iya! Ayo masuk perkenalkan dirimu ke semua orang." Murid itu langsung menyeret-nyeret Itachi ke depan kelas. Seluruh siswi langsung terpesona oleh Itachi, termasuk murid kelas XI, tapi tidak bagi Miwa. Ia sepertinya masih kesal dengan Itachi karena ucapannya kemarin.

' _Cih! Kenapa si keriputan itu malah bisa di sini sih?_ ' batinnya dalam hati.

"Ayo Itachi- _san_ perkenalkan dirimu!"

"Iya. Namaku Uchiha Itachi. Senang bisa bertemu kalian semua."

"I-iyaaa.."

"Kyaaa ganteng banget!"

"Baiklah, Itachi _-san_. Perkenalkan aku Mashiro Michael, yang berambut biru itu Sakamoto Mamoru, dan yang itu Sakamoto Miwa."

" _Doozo Yoroshiku,_ Itachi _-san_!" ujar Mamoru dan Miwa.

' _Ternyata sedikit sekali kakak kelas yang aktif di eskul ini. Dan Miwa? Terdengar tidak asing.'_ Batin Itachi.

"Hahaha maaf ya kalo sedikit, aku harap kau bisa aktif disini tidak seperti yang lainnya." Ujar Michael sambil tertawa kaku seakan-akan ia bisa membaca pikiran Itachi.

"Ternyata kau ikut eskul ini juga, Itachi?" ujar Mamoru.

"Heh, kau kenal dia Mamoru?" tanya Miwa sedikit terkejut.

"Tentu sajalah, ia murid baru yang sekelas denganku." Balas Mamoru.

"Ohhh... Begitukah?" Miwa hanya ber-oh ria.

"..."

"Yasudah kalo gitu, Michael- _kun_ aku duluan ya!" Miwa langsung mengambil tasnya dan pamit ke Michael.

"Eh, tunggu dulu! Kita kan baru sebentar, kok main pulang aja?"

"Maaf. Sudah ya! Permi- Kyaaa!" Miwa terpeleset akibat kakinya sendiri, didepannya tepat ada Itachi. Itachi pun secara sigap menangkap Miwa. Kurang beruntungnya, karena Itachi belum siap jadi ia pun juga terjatuh dan ia ditimpa Miwa. Juga..

 **GUBRAAKKK!**

"!"

"Miwa! Kau baik-baik sa-"

"EH?"

 **Deg.. Deg.. Deg..**

Semua orang yang terbelalak melihat pemandangan didepan mereka. Ya, Itachi dan Miwa bersentuhan bibir *Jae: "Mesum nih authornya"*.

"HIEEEEEEE?!

Miwa dan Itachipun langsung terbelalak kaget, Miwa cepat-cepat langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Ia memilih untuk lari karena ia tidak ingin memperlihatkan muka merahnya, meskipun ia sangat ingin melempar Itachi dari jendela.

Itachi memegangi bibirnya yang baru saja bersentuhan dengan bibirnya Miwa.

"ITACHIIII! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Aura pekat muncul dari Mamoru, ia benar-benar tidak terima adiknya disentuh seperti itu oleh orang yang baru saja ia kenal.

"Tu-tunggu. Itu sebuah ketidaksengajaan." Itachi mencoba mengelak. Terlambat, Mamoru telah menarik Itachi dan melemparnya keluar jendela.

 **PRANGGGG..**

Jendela itupun pecah, beruntung karena kelas itu di lantai dasar jadi Itachi hanya terkena ringan. Sedangkan Mamoru? Ia sukses menerima undangan menuju ke ruang BP atau BK karena ia sudah merusak properti sekolah dan melakukan tindakan kekerasan terhadap siswa. Mengapa bisa? Karena kebetulan Kushina- _sensei_ sang guru BK killer kebetulan lewat melihatnya. Mamorupun juga diminta untuk memanggil orang tuanya dan mengganti kaca yang pecah. Sejak itu, kepala sekolah yaitu Senju Tsunade, memutuskan untu meberi trali pada pintu dan jendela pada seluruh ruangan. (Jae: "Bener-bener sadis.")

* * *

Sementara itu Miwa, ia berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju gerbang sekolah. Mukanya termerah semerah rambut Sasori, ia memikirkan Itachi. Cowok yang sudah merebut _first kiss_ nya. Perasaan suka, benci tercampur menjadi satu di dalam hatinya, tapi perasaan sukalah yang paling banyak. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya, dan sedikit berharap untuk tidak bertemu dengan Itachi lagi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kita intip Hidan yuk!

Hidan menjejaki kakinya malas didepan pintu kelas X IPA 4, dalam lubuk hatinya ia benar-benar tidak ikhlas ikut eskul. Tapi jika ia tidak ikut, ia hanya akan terduduk sendirian di markas yang gelap nan horror itu sambil ditemani Zetsu. Tentu saja ia sama sekali hal itu menimpa dirinya.

"Hahh.. Jadi di sini ya, tempat anggota eskul rohis berkumpul?" Hidan menghela nafas, ia kemudian masuk kedalam kelas itu. Seketika makhluk-makhluk didalamnya langsung menatap Hidan.

"Ah, ada apa ya?" tanya salah satu murid kelas XI.

"Begini aku ingin bergabung dengan eskul ini." Jawab Hidan.

"Ho.. Apa kau benar-benar ingin masuk rohis? Soalnya tampangmu.." Ujar orang itu sambil memandangi dada Hidan yang terbuka.

"Ada apa dengan tampangku?" jawab Hidan garang sambil mengangkat kerah baju orang itu.

"Ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-tidak ada kok. Silakan perkenalkan diri! Anda sudah resmi masuk ke eskul." Jawabnya ketakutan.

"Baiklah! Saya Hidan, salam kenal!"

Heninggg...

"Ini orang beneran masuk rohis, tapi tampang-"

"Iya, ya. Kayak preman pasar." Bisik anggota eskul tersebut yang masih kelas sepuluh. Hal itupun membuat Hidan tak enak hati.

 **Krieettt...**

Seorang lelaki masuk ke kelas, dengan rupanya yang tampan seperti orang korea, berpakaian berantakan dan bermandikan keringat karena habis bermain basket.

"Ahh.. Jae _-senpai_!"

"Hng?" Jae melihat sosok Hidan yang berdiri di depan kelas. Mereka saling bertatapan dengan perasaan benci.

"Ngapain loe disini?" tanya Jae ketus.

"Harusnya gue yang bertanya, kenapa loe disini bukannya kamu ikut eskul basket?" tanya Hidan balik.

"Kok lu malah nanya balik sih? Jawab dulu donk pertanyaan gue!" Balas Jae.

"LOE DULU!"

"POKOKNYA ELU DULU! KAN GUE YANG PERTAMA KALI NANYA!"

"LOE!"

"ELU!"

"LOE!"

"ELU!"

"LOE!"

"ELU!"

"LOE!"

"ELU!"

"LOE!"

"ELU!"

"LOE!"

"ELU!"

"LOE!"

"ELU!"

"LOE!"

"ELU!"

"LOE!"

"ELU!"

"LOE!"

"ELU!"

"LOE!"

"ELU!"

"LOE!"

"ELU!"

"LOE!"

"ELU!"

"LOE!"

"ELU!"

"LOE!"

"ELU!"

"LOE!"

"MUKA LO BUSUK!"

"BAU LU BUSUK SEPERTI E'EK KUCING!"

"GUE BENAR-BENAR TIDAK SUKA DENGANMU!"

"GUE BENAR-BENAR BENCI DENGANMU!"

"LEBIH BAIK LO PERGI DARI SINI!"

"LEBIH BAIK LU MATI!"

"ORANG PIRANG JELEK!"

"PENGANUT SESAT!"

"SETIAP BERTEMU DENGAN LO RASANYA GUE INGIN MATI!"

"GUE JUGA!"

 **BUAK.. BUAK..**

"MATI LOE NJENG!"

"HARUSNYA LOE YANG MATI!"

 **CIAT.. CIAT.. DESH... BLETAK.. BLETAK.. DUING..**

Para anggota rohis itu hanya bisa terdiam melihat pertengkaran mereka berdua. Ya, benar-benar mesra (Jae&Hidan: "APA LO BILANG?"). Pertengkaran itupun berhasil diceraikan setelah guru BK killer selain Kushina- _sesei_ alias Mitarashi Anko. Akhirnya merekapun diseret ke ruang BK dan mendapat ceramah rohani dan disuruh membersikan WC cowok yang super bau. Masih belum bisa diketahui kapan pasangan ini bisa damai.

* * *

Saatnya kita intip Kisame!

Para anggota eskul basket dari kelas 10 sampai 11 sedang berkumpul dilapangan untuk latihan.

"Lihat-lihat! Siluman jejadian main basket!" Bisik Ino yang termasuk anggota eskul basket.

"Badannya sih, emang tinggi, tapi aku gak yakin kalo dia bisa main basket." Remeh Karin sambil tersenyum remeh.

"Cih mereka meremehkanku! Lihat saja nanti!" Guman Kisame sambil tersenyum miring.

"Baiklah kita mulai!"

 **Priiitt..**

Pelatih meniupkan peluitnya menandakan bahwa latihan telah dimulai. Secara sigap, Sasuke langsung mendrable bola dan bermaksud melemparnya ke Naruto, sayangnya bola langung direbut oleh Naoyuki Yanagi (OC), dan melemparnya ke arah Kisame.

"Kisame! Tangkap!" Secara cekatan Kisame langsung menangkap bolanya dan berniat untuk memasukinya kedalam _ring_. Kiba mencoba merebut bola dari Kisame, sayangnya Kisame terlalu tinggi sehingga Kiba tidak bisa meraih bola yang ada di tangan Kisame.

Syut... Brak..

Kisame langsung melempar bola basket itu ke arah _ring_ , meskipun jaraknya cukup jauh namun, bola itu masuk ke dalam ring secara mulus.

Cewek-cewek yang meremehkan Kisame tadi terbelalak melihatnya. "Ah paling Cuma kebetulan." Bisik mereka lagi.

"Prittt! 3-0!"

" _Nice Shoot_ , Kisame!" puji Suigetsu

 **Pritt..**

Peluit milik pelatih berbunyi kembali, menandakan bahwa latihan kembali dilaksanakan.

"Kali ini kita tidak boleh kalah dari siluman itu, paham?"

"Paham!" ujar Tim Shiro serempak.

"Baiklah bubar!"

Suigetsu berhasil merebut bola dari Tim Shiro. "Hahahaha! Dasar tim pa-" Suigetsu menabrak Choji dan langsung tepar. Chojipun langsung mengambil bola basket itu dan membawa kemudian mengopernya ke Omoi. Omoi langsung saja melemparnya ke dalam _ring_.

TAP!

Bola yang dilempar langsung ditangkap secara indah oleh Kisame, iapun langsung mengopernya ke Yanagi dan Yanagi kempali mengopernya ke arah Lee.

"LEMPARAN PAGI!"

BRAK..

Bola menembus lagi di _ring_ musuh, Tim Akai-pun bertambah satu poin.

"Pritt... 5-0"

"Pa-pasti hanya kebetulan lagi!"

"Iya benar!"

 **Priiitt..**

Pertandinganpun kembali dimulai.

7-0

7-2

10-2

"Ti-Tim Shiro.. Kalah telak?"

"Berkat kau kita menang Kisame!" ujar Suigetsu sambil merangkul Kisame.

"Hahaha, masa sih?" tanya Kisame agak merandah diri.

"Betul kok! Kau memang hebat Kisame- _san_!" puji Rock Lee.

"Kyyaaa Kisame- _senpai_! Kau hebat sekali barusan! Lain kali ajari aku main basket donk!"

"Aku juga!"

"Kisame- _senpai_ keren bangett!" Secara ajaib para siswi-siswi langsung mengerubungi Kisame. Ketenara Kisame bahkan melebihi Sasuke, tentu saja hal ini pertama kalinya bagi Kisame. Akhirnya ia merasakan rasanya dikerebungi perempuan. Hal itu membuat Naruto cemburu karena Ino juga ikut-ikutan mengagumi Kisame.

* * *

Haha =) * _sweatdrop_ *, sudahlah ayo kita intipin yang lain.

Kakuzu merasa tak nyaman berada di dalam eskul Akutansi itu, disekelilingnya hanya ada bendahara-bendahara dari kelas-kelas lain. Sifatnya? Yup, 11-12 lah dengan Kakuzu. Kenapa Kakuzu bisa tau bahwa mereka bendahara? Karena waktu itu pernah ada panggilan untuk seluruh bendahara, karena Arisa waktu itu sakit. Dan yang lainnya Arisa terus bersandar sambil memeluk tangannya, tentu saja hal itu membuatnya tambah nyaman. Ditambah lagi bendahara eskul itupun super kikir. Bahkan uang kas eskulnya 15 ribu rupiah seminggu (Jae: "Ebusyet mahal amat!").

"Hahh..." Kakuzu mendesah, ia benar-benar menyesal bisa masuk eskul ini. Ditambah lagi Arisa yang selau menempel dengannya.

"Kaju- _kun_.. Aku mau pipis temenin donk!" melas Arisa sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Kakuzu.

"Pergi sendiri, lah! Aku lagi capek!" Jawab Kakuzu cuek.

"Hueeee... Kuju- _kun_ jahat! Ayolahhh.."

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah!"

"Tidak! Pergi saja sendiri!" Kakuzu langsung menendang Arisa dan membuatnya mendarat tepat didepan pintu kelas.

"Hueeee.. Kuju- _kun_ jahat!" Tangis Arisa, seketika Orang-orang sekitar Kakuzupun langsung merumpiin Kakuzu. Sedangkan Kakuzu? Dia cuek-cuek aja. Ck, ck, ck. Dasar cuek.

* * *

Disaat bersamaan..

Para anggota eskul band sibuk latihan, tiba-tiba Pein bergidik dan langsung mengangkat tangannya.

"Ada apa Pein?" Tanya Tayuya ke Pein yang tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku ingin ke toilet bentar, boleh?" tanya Pein sambil memegangi selangkangannya dengan satu tangannya.

"Ehh? Gak boleh! Kita lagi sibuk latihan." Tolak Tayuya.

"Tapi aku udah kebelet!"

"Tahan dikit lagi!"

"Gak bisa!"

"Kalo gitu kencing aja disini!"

"Ya sudah aku kencing disini." Jawab Pein polos dan langsung mencoba membuka resliting celananya tapi langsung dihentikan Konan.

"Hentikan Pein! Jangan malu-maluin! Di depan kita ini banyak orang tauk!" bisik Konan, sedangkan adik-adik kelas yang lain hanya cengok melihat kelakuan Pein barusan.

"Tapi-"

"Sudah-sudah! Kuizinkan! Cepat kembali ya Pein!" Tayuya mengizinkan Pein.

"Okeee!" Pein langsung keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuju toilet dengan kecepatan penuh. Konan, Tayuya dan yang lainnyapun _sweatdrop_.

Pada saat itulah..

Arisa berjalan di koridor sambil sedikit terisak, kemudian ia melihat Pein yang ada didepannya yang sambil berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Ia menatap Pein kemudian matanya berbinar-binar melihatnya. Ia langsung menghampiri Pein dengan berlari dan...

"!"

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Pein? Tunggu saja di chapter selanjutnya.

 **~-Bersambung-~**

* * *

Jae: "Hoi! Bangun! Kita udah mau penutupan nih!"

AeriaCatZ: *masih molor dengan tenang*

Jae: "Hei! Heii! Bangun! *goyang-goyangin badan authornya*"

Jae: "Tidak ada cara lain lagi aku harus.."

Jae: "AHHH ADA OROCHIMARU!"

AeriaCatZ: "APA OROCHIMARU? DIMANA? *panik*"

Jae: "Gak ada kok, sudah cepet tutup penpiknya."

AeriaCatZ: "Haizz.. Iya-iya! Baiklah untuk para pembaca terima kasih sudah membaca sampai habis. CatZ gak nyangka kalo chapter ini bisa sampe 3000+ kata termasuk curcol. Senang sekali rasanya bisa melihat jumlah fav dan follow bertambah, padahal ni penpik gaje betul. "

Jae: "Ia benar, penpik ini memang gaje."

AeriaCatZ: "Diam kau! Ngomong-ngomong bagi kalian yang penasaran dengan kelanjutannya silakan tunggu sekitar minggu depan. Oh iya, author minta maaf atas keterlabatan update, soalnya author kena WB.

AeriaCatZ: " Oh iya maaf ya, bagian Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, tidak dimunculkan. Soalnya author gak punya ide. Kalo dipaksain nanti malah jadi gak bisa update. Baiklah demikian dari yang bisa author sampaikan, terima kasih telah membaca! Jangan lupa like, follow, dan reviews ya! *langsung digebukin lagi oleh Jae pake panci*

Jae: "Jangan maksa woy!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Thank you very much for your fav, follow, and reviews**_

 _ **Could you give us a reviews, please?**_


	10. Aura Ketamvanan dan Kecemburuan Konan

AeriaCatZ: "Halo, hai, halo _minna-san_. Kita bertemu lagi, senang deh bisa melihat kalian membaca penpik gaje ini ^^. Chapter kali ini khusus untuk Pein dan Konan! Dan ada sedikit bumbu romancenya.. Khekhekhe.."

Jae: "Sudah selesai basa-basinya? Cepat balas reviewsnya dan buka bajunya, eh maksudku buka penpiknya! Para readers udah kagak sabaran."

AeriaCatZ: "Iya-iya! Sabar dulu donk! Ada yang mau ucapkan dikit."

Jae: "Hahh.. Yasudah, silakan!"

AeriaCatZ: "Ok, jadi gini ya, untuk para readers yang amat aku cintai. Jadi, sebentar lagi tepatnya tanggal 28 November 2016. CatZ akan bertempur menghadapi Ujian Akhir Semester 1. Kemungkinan besar CatZ akan hiatus selama beberapa waktu. Untuk itulah CatZ benar-benar minta maaf."

Jae: "Untuk para readers juga, mohon doanya agar tu anak bisa sukses dan lulus dalam ujiannya. Karena bila ia remidi kemungkinan jangka waktu hiatusnya akan lebih lama. Lagipula kasihan juga kalau dia sampe remidi atau nilainya hancur, bisa-bisa ia tak akan boleh menyentuh laptop dan akhirnya tidak bisa mengetik penpik."

AeriaCatZ: "Huaaaa... Makasih Jae udah dukung aku! *berniat nyium Jae*."

Jae: "Ihhhh... Lepasin! Jijik tau gak! Ngomong-ngomong bagi kalian anak sekolah yang juga akan bertempur, semoga kalian lancar dalam ujiannya. Sekali lagi kami mohon doanya pada kalian."

AeriaCatZ: "Mohon sekali ya, semuanya. Nah sekarang bales reviewsnya! Aku atau kamu dulu yang balas?"

Jae: "Kamu dulu deh!"

AeriaCatZ: "Ok! Untuk hannavali795: Hehehe terima kasih pujiannya. Aku senang sekali atas tungguanmu dalam penpik ga jelas ini."

Jae: "Iya aku sendiri juga bingung, kok penpik jelek kayak gini bisa ada yang suka."

AeriaCatZ: "Diam kau! Cepat balas reviewsnya!"

Jae: "Hahh.. Iya-iya! Untuk Kunikida692: Terima kasih banyak atas pujiannya, sepertinya author juga menunggu reviewsmu. Kami juga senang kau kembali ke penpik gaje ini. Dan untuk penambahan sifat sudah ditambahkan, tapi yang nomor 4 agak kami sederhanakan sedikit ya. Juga, gakpapa kok soal itu. Kami selalu terbuka untukmu."

Kotori: "Cih! Seenak saja dia membuatku jadi kayak anak SD nyasar."

Jae: "Mau gimana lagi? Suka tak suka ya harus terima!"

Deidara: "Tapi memang sih, kamu kayak anak SD nyasar."

Hidan: "Wah ada anak SD. Imutnya! Kelas berapa dek?"

Kotori: "Kalian berduaa- *ngeluarin aura serem*."

Deidara&Hidan: "GLEK!"

Hidan dan Deidarapun sukses masuk UGD.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Memories in The School**

 **Story by: AeriaCatZ**

 **Warning Inside!**

 **Happy Reading** _ **Minna-san**_ **!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10: Aura Ketamvanan dan Kecemburuan Konan (Bagian 1).**

Arisa berjalan di koridor sambil sedikit terisak, kemudian ia melihat Pein yang ada didepannya yang sambil berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Ia menatap Pein kemudian matanya berbinar-binar melihatnya. Ia langsung menghampiri Pein dengan berlari dan-

"Mau apa ka-"

"!"

Sementara itu diruang musik..

"Pein lama banget sih!" Gerutu Tayuya yang sedari tadi menunggu Pein.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Pein?" Neji membuka suara.

"Hahh.. Orang kayak Pein mah, kagak ada yang mau ngapa-ngapain dia. Palingan dia mampir ke kantin bentar." Ujar Konan. Dilihat dari mimik mukanya ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kekhawatirannya pada Pein.

"Tapi-"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Seluruh murid terkejut mendengar teriakan dari arah toilet.

"I-itu teriakan siapa?" tanya Tayuya takut campur kaget.

"Sepertinya itu teriakan Pein." Jawab Konan. Sedikit perasaan khawatir muncul pada hatinya.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Suara larian menggema di koridor. Perlahan-lahan suara itu mendekat di ruang musik.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.."

Suara nafas terengah-rengah muncul dari seorang lelaki jabrik berambut orange. Para anggota eskul Band dikejutkan oleh sosok itu.

"Ka-kau siapa?"

"Aku? Aku Pein! Masa kalian lupa." Ujar sosok itu sambil sedikit menyibakkan poninya sehingga membuat para anggota eskul Band itu pingsan karena pancaran pesona, kecuali Konan.

Benar, ia adalah Pein. Lelaki yang awalnya bermuka sange ini muncul dalam keadaan wajah tanpa percing (AeriaCatZ: "Maaf bila ada kesalahan tulisan."). Kini wajahnya memancarkan pesona, belum lagi beberapa piercing masih menempel rapi di telinganya membuatnya sedikit terlihat seksi.

"Pe-Pein apa benar itu kau?" Tanya Konan kebingungan. Jujur saja, ia agak terpukau dengan pesona Pein.

"Konan, ini aku Pein! Kenapa engkau melupakanku?" Konan terkejut kagak main-main. Dia benar-benar merasa Pein telah berubah 180 derajat, begitu juga dengan cara ia berbahasa. Ia merasa bahwa ia sedang berhadapan dengan Pangeran yang suka mendrama.

"Ti-tidak, maksudku ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Konan sambil berjalan menuju Pein. Kemudia menekan pipi Pein dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia memandangi beberapa percing di wajahnya sudah menghilang.

"Entahlah, aku tadi sedang pergi ke toilet. Kemudian Arisa tiba-tiba menyerangku. Akupun berusaha melawannya, tapi ia berhasil mengambil percing di wajahku dan- AWW!" Pein berusaha menjelaskan, tapi terpotong oleh teriakan rasa sakit yang diakibatkan luka dari bekas tusukan piercingnya.

"Nanti saja menjelaskannya! Kau sedang terluka, cepat ikut aku! Kita ke UKS sekarang!" Konan secara spontan langsung menyeret Pein agak terburu-buru dan meninggalkan orang-orang yang tergeletak pingsan disana.

* * *

 **Timmy Time, Maksudku Skip Time**

"Wahh.."

"Siapa dia?"

"Murid barukah?"

"Aku baru melihatnya."

"Dia seksi sekali!"

Beberapa bisikan muncul setiap kali Pein berjalan melewati murid-murid. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Konan agak merasa panas sendiri.

"Ko-Konan.. Bisakah kau tidak menyeretku begini? Aku merasa kesakitan." Ujar Pein sambil meringis kesakitan. Sedari tadi Konan mencengkram tangannya kuat-kuat, tentu saja sakit.

"Tidak bisa!" Tolak Konan dingin. (AeriaCatZ: "Brrr.. Dinginnya..")

"Tapi tanganku kesakitan."

"A-anoo.." Seorang siswi tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Pein dan Konan lagaknya hantu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Konan kesel.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Siswi itu lagi.

"Silakan!" Sambar Konan menjawab pertanyaan siswi itu.

"Kamu kelas berapa?" Tanya dia lagi.

"Aku kelas XI IPA 3." Balas Konan.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu." Jawab siswi itu tsadesss.

Ctik.. Sebuah suara muncul dari urat kekesalan Konan dan perempatan pun muncul dikepalanya.

"PERGILAH KAU! KAMI SEDANG BURU-BURU! DASAR CEWEK GENIT!" Bentak Konan yang membuat Pein langsung terkejut.

"Hiks.. Aku kan hanya bertanya." Rengek siswi itu membuat Konan tambah kesal.

"Ck! Dasar cewek kegenitan! Ayo Pein!" Konan kembali menyeret-nyeret Pein.

"Hei Konan! Sebaiknya kau jadi perempuan jangan kasar-kasar." Ceramah Pein.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia sendiri yang membuatku kesal!" Jawab Konan cuek.

Pein hanya menghela nafas, ia tidak pernah melihat Konan sekasar itu dengan perempuan.

Kisame melihat Konan yang sedang menyeret Pein. Iapun menyapa mereka berdua.

"Ah Konan! Dan Pe- Pein?" Kisame terkejut melihat Pein yang tampil tanpa percing, ia mengaku bahwa Pein sedikit mempesona karena hal itu.

"Kisame? Bagaimana kabarmu?" Kisame _jawsdrop_ mendengar cara bicara Pein yang berubah drastis, kemudian iapun cengo sebentar.

"Konan? Apa yang terjadi pada Pein?" Tanya Kisame.

"Hahh.. Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu."

"Wah.. Siapa dia?"

"Dia seksi sekali." Bisik siswi-siswi yang disekitar Pein dan sukses kembali membuat Konan panas sendiri.

"Sudahlah! Kisame aku pergi dulu! Ayo Pein!" Konan langsung meninggalkan Kisame sambil menyeret Pein. Sedangkan Kisame, ia hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan penasaran.

* * *

 **-Skip Time-**

"Haiizz.. Aku baru inget kalo jam segini UKS udah tutup." Gerutu Konan ketika melihat pintu UKS yang sudah terkunci _plus_ spanduk yang bertuliskan "UKS UDAH TUTUP!"

"Haha, gakpapa kok Konan. Nanti ni luka juga bisa sembuh sendiri." Pein mencoba menghibur Konan.

"Ya sudah deh. Apa katamu aja." Jawab Konan cuek.

"Udah jam 4 lewat nih, mau pulang?" Tanya Pein.

"Gak usah! Kamu duluan saja." Jawab Konan yang lagi-lagi cuek dan langsung memunggungi Pein.

"Oke deh kalo gitu. Aku ambil tas dulu. Bye Konan!"

Konan berbalik melihat Pein yang sedang berjalan memunggunginya. Entahlah tapi hatinya berkata bahwa ia sedikit cemas dengan Pein. Belum pernah Konan secemas ini padanya.

* * *

 **-Skip Time-**

"Konan kenapa sih? Padahal sebelumnya dia tidak seperti ini." Guman Pein sambil memancarkan aura ketamvanan dan sukses membuat orang sekitarnya terpesona.

"Lihat tuh! Seksinya." Bisik seorang siswi kepada temannya.

"Iya juga ya." Balasnya.

"Coba hampiri dia. Minta kencan dengannya." Bisiknya lagi lagaknya bisikan _syetan yang terkhuthuk_.

"Ta-tapi apa dia bakal mau?"

"Tentu saja! Cewek manis kayak lo siapa yang kagak suka?"

"Ba-baiklah!"

.

.

" _Se-senpai?_ " Ujar seorang siswi yang habis berbisikan barusan datang menghampiri Pein. Siswi itu cukup manis untuk Pein.

 _'Manisnya.'_ Puji Pein dalam hati.

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Pein dengan muka agak merona.

"Ma-maukah.. _Se-sen-senpai_.." Ujar siswi itu terputus-putus dengan muka memerah. Sedangkan Pein hanya menantapnya kebingungan sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Maukah _senpai_ be-ber-ken-ca-a-a"

"Pein ternyata kau disini! Dari mana saja kau?" Potong Konan sambil menggandeng tangan Pein lagaknya sepasang kekasih.

"Konan?" Panggil Pein agak terkejut.

"Siapa ka-"

"Aku pacarnya." Potong Konan membuat siswi itu, Pein bahkan authorpun terkejut.

"Pacar?" Ujar Siswi itu.

"Iya aku pacarnya." Ujar Konan sambil menempelkan lengan kirinya ke lengan kanan Pein.

"Kami udah mau pulang? Ada lagi yang mau kau sampaikan?" Jawab Konan dengan muka datar tapi mengeluarkan aura ancaman.

"Ti-tidak ada kok. Permisi dulu _senpai_!" Pamit siswi itu dan langsung meninggalkan Konan dan Pein berdua.

"Ah, iya. Sampai jumpa." Ujar Pein kemudian kembali menatap Konan dengan wajah heran.

' _Ada apa dengannya?'_ Batin Pein.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Skip time**

 **Scene: Gerbang Sekolah**

"Nah itu dia! Konan dengan Pein!" Seru Deidara sambil menunjuk dua sosok, satu wanita berambut ungu kebiruan dan satu lagi lelaki berambut orange jabrik.

"Hoi Konan! Pein! Dari mana aja kalian?" Sasori berteriak kecil.

"Ah.. Kalian semua! Tidak ada kok." Jawab Pein sambil tersenyum kecil.

"!" Para Akatsukiters (tentunya minus Konan, Kisame, dan Pein) _jawsdrop_ 30cm mendengar ucapan Pein barusan.

"Pein?" ujar Hidan terkejut.

"Ada apa denganmu Pein? Tidak biasanya kau begini. Apa kau demam?" Ujar Itachi dan langsung menempelkan telapak tangannya ke jidat Pein.

"Hm? Tidak kok. Aku malah segar bugar. Nih lihat!" Ujar Pein sambil membuka baju seragamnya dan menampilkan tubuhnya yang atletis yang terbukus oleh kaus polo warna putih dan bertuliskan 'I'm A Bad Boy' di belakang bajunya *Ada yang tau itu kalimat dari mana?*. Sedangkan para Akatsuki hanya menganga gajelas ngeliat Pein, kecuali Tobi ia malah mimisan diikuti cewek-cewek yang ngeliat. Bahkan keatletisan Pein bisa ngalahin Hidan dan Kakuzu.

"Yok kita pulang!" Seru Pein dan langsung berjalan keluar, tapi Akatsuki masih nganga ngeliat Pein.

"Hm? Kalian kenapa? Nggak mau pulang?" Tanya Pein sambil menyibakkan rambutnya.

CRASSHH..

Sinar dan aura ketamvanan kembali muncul dari Pein, membuat para lelaki disekitarnya dari tampan menjadi cumi termasuk Itachi dan Sasori. (A/N: Di korea maksudnya cumi itu orang yang jelek.)

"Kalian sampai kapan mau berdiri disitu?" Tanya Pein lagi sambil mengkantungkan kedua tangannya ke kantong celannya.

Akatsuki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan membelalakkan matany sebentar, "Eh? Iya-iya. Ayo kita pulang." Ujar mereka serempak.

* * *

 **-Skip Time-**

Pein memimpin jalan, anggota Akatsuki yang lain membuntutinya dari belakang. Mereka berbisik-bisik apa yang terjadi pada Pein, tapi hasilnya mereka hanya angkat bahu. Hal itu terjadi sampai mereka sampai di sarang mereka.

 **Scene: Di dalam markas**

Semua orang tampak sedang berkumpul di kamar Konan kecuali Pein. Mereka memang sengaja supaya Pein tidak mendengar diskusikan mereka untuk mengembalikan Pein seperti semula karena mereka kurang nyaman dengan Pein yang sekarang. Sedangkan Pein? Ia dipaksa menonton TV di ruang tengah dan Pein hanya setuju-setuju saja.

"Jadi loe semua pada gak tau apa yang terjadi dengan Pein?" Tanya Kakuzu yang tumbennya peduli ama Pein.

"Loe beneran gak tau, Konan, hm?" Deidara melemparkan pertanyaan ke Konan.

"Yah.. Entahlah. Sehabis dia pergi ke WC, entah kenapa ia langsung berubah." Jelas Konan sambil menghela nafas.

"Menurutku kita harus menyelidiki penyebab perubahan Pein." Usul Itachi dan berhasil mendapatkan terikan "YAIYALAH!".

"Bagaimana kalo kita menunjukkan majalah _Bhokhep_ -nya Pein- _sama_? Siapa tau ia bakal kembali seperti semua." Sekarang ini usul Tobi yang mendapat anggukkan dari yang laen.

.

.

.

* * *

"Pst.. Pst.. Pstt.. Hei Pein!" Bisik Hidan yang barusan saja duduk disamping Pein sedangkan yang laen bersembunyi dibelakang sofa..

"Ada apa Hidan?" Pein menoleh sambil memancarkan sinar ketamvanan miliknya. Untung saja Hidan sudah menyiapkan kacamata hitam yang _super duper_ tebal, namun tetap saja sinar itu sedikit menembusnya.

"Lihat nih!" Hidan memamerkan sepotong (?) majalah _bhokhep_ milik Pein yang sudah lama disembunyikan, yang bersampul batik berwarna coklat.

"Apa ini, Hidan?" Tanya Pein yang langsung menyambar majalah yang barusan dipegang Hidan.

"Buka aja!" Bisik Hidan seperti _Syetan yang terkhuthuk_.

Pein membuka majalah itu, " _Astafirugllah halazim_!" Pein langsung melempar majalah _terkhuthuk_ itu kebelakang dan sukses menimpa kepala Zetsu.

"Ya tuhan, maafkanlah hambamu ini yang sudah melihat hal yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilihat." Pein menungakkan kepalanya sambil berdoa dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sedangkan yang lain terkejut dan _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan Pein barusan.

* * *

 **Scene: Kamar Konan**

"Ini mengejutkan! Pein benar-benar sudah berubah!" Seru Zetsu yang ikut-ikutanm.

"Benar! Tak kusangka dia bakalan kayak gitu, hm." Balas Deidara yang juga terkejut.

"Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan penyebabnya." Ujar Itachi agak _pede_.

"Apa itu?" Seru yang lain sambil mendekatkan muka jelek mereka *author ditimpuk bareng-bareng* (Oke hapus jeleknya). Itachi _sweatdrop_.

"Yah.. Aku kurang tahu. Soalnya ini hanya pendapatku saja." Hela Itachi.

"Itu juga tidak apa-apa. Cepat kasih tahu!" Seru Akatsuki _minus_ Itachi dan Pein serempak.

"Menurutku itu terjadi karena," Akatsuki memasang kuping mereka lebar-lebar supaya bisa mendengar pendapat Itachi dengan jelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Percingnya."

 **-*~Bersambung~*-**

AeriaCatz: "Yokai _minna_! Kita bertemu lagi di bagian penutupan. Hehehe maaf ya telat update lagi soalnya CatZ terkena WB. Sebenarnya cerita ini harusnya dijadikan satu chapter. Karena author nanti kudu ujian, ya jadi CatZ lagi gak boleh nyentuh laptop. Makanya dipisah biar masih ada kesempatan _update_."

Jae: "Oleh karena itu, mohon dukungannya semua untuk authornya. Baiklah mungkin hanya sampai sini sa-."

AeriaCatz: " *nyelonong* Oh iya bagi kalian yang pengen tahu (kalo gak mau sih, yasudah *hiks*) inspirasi cerita ini akan CatZ ceritakan!"

 _Plesbek_..

 _Jadi ceritanya CatZ lagi wancakan, terus ketemu ama postingan wancakers bernama '_ _ **uchiha**_ **_** _ **pein'.**_ _Nah saat ngeliat signature postingannya (kan signaturenya gambar Pein.), nah CatZ kemudian mikir,_ 'Ternyata Pein lumayan ganteng juga ya!'. _Nah saat itulah ide penpik ini nongol. Selesai :D._

 _Plesbek End.._

AeriaCatz: " Hehehe.. Sesuai dengan ucapan di bagian pembuka, CatZ akan hiatus sampai UAS selesai. Tenang saja hanya hiatus kok, bukan melantarkan. Oh iya satu lagi! Untuk readers, CatZ benar-benar minta maaf! Soalnya perkembangan pairnya lambat banget. Ini terjadi karena author gak punya ide buat perkembangannya, Jadi, yang pengen nyumbang cerita perkembangan pair, mohon kirim lewat PM ya! Biar gak spoiler. Oh iya! Satu la-."

Jae: *nyelonong* Baiklah terima kasih sudah membaca sampe habis! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Mohon dukungan authornya buat UAS nanti ya.. Jangan lupa juga buat fav, follow, share dan reviews."

AeriaCatz: "Kok main nyelonong aja sih?"

Jae: "Lah loe sendiri tadi juga gitu, kan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you very much for reading. Don't forget to give us a reviews ;).**


	11. Jangan Pergi!

AeriaCatZ: " _Konnichiwa minna-san_! Kembali lagi ke penpik CatZ yang gaje ini. Mumpung karena CatZ sayang sama kalian jadi author sempetin update, bahkan lebih cepat :D."

Jae: "Terima kasih bagi kalian yang udah reviews, sepertinya author gaje ini senang sekali mendapat 4 reviews dari orang yang berbeda."

AeriaCatZ: "IYAAA! CatZ seneng banget! KYAAAA! Ditambah lagi penpik ini nambah 1 fav ama follow *teriak gaje*."

Jae: * _Sweatdrop_ * "Baiklah untuk menjawab reviews kalian tidak hanya kami berdua untuk kali ini. Disini juga ada Pein dan Konan.

Konan&Pein: "Haloo.."

Jae: "Baiklah, pertama-tama akan dijawab oleh saya sendiri."

AeriaCatZ: "Cie.. Cie.. Sendiri. Jomblo, ya?"

Jae: "Diam kau! Ok dari widya-Sslovers22: Gapapa, terima kasih sudah mendoakan. Untuk pertanyaanmu itu, Itachi dan Sasuke adalah saudara, kalau bisa silakan baca chapter... Eh maaf saya lupa chapter berapa. Tapi yang jelas ini bagian yang akan menjawabnya..

* * *

" _PENGANUT SESAT!"_

" _Ck.. Disini berisik sekali sih! Mendingan gue selfie aja." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan hanphonenya dan bergaya ala kuda nil,_ _ **kakaknya Itachi**_ _hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepalanya melihat adiknya._

* * *

Konan: "Baiklah saya akan menjawab reviews dari hannavali795: Dulu aku juga beranggapan begitu. Terima kasih atas dukungannya."

Pein: "Baiklah giliranku *Masih ngeluarin cahaya ketamvanan*. Dari Kunikida692: Kami juga senang mendengarmu senang. Cepat-cepat login, ya! Terima kasih sudah memaklumi. Kami gak nyangka bahwa kau masih SMP. Tapi ngomong-ngomong siapa itu 'Si maniak bokep without his pierching' ?"

AeriaCatZ: "Hahahaha... Sudah-sudah lupakan saja! Baiklah saya akan menjawab reviews dari ElevRe: Yeyyyy! Akhirnya kamu balik lagi! Dulu aku sempet sedih tiba-tiba pembacaku banyak yang ngilang :'( . Sabar ya soal tugas sekolah, CatZ juga merasaknya *ngelirik tuga yang numpuk segunung*. Ternyata kamu kakak kelas, perlukah kupanggil ElevRe- _senpai_ :3?"

Jae: "Sudah cukup! Terimakasih yang sudah mereviews dan membaca chapter lalu. Selamat membaca chaper 11. Semoga kalian suka."

AeriaCatZ: "Jae, ada ulat bulu dipundakmu!"

Jae: "GYAAAAA! SINGKIRKAN MAKHLUK MENJIJIKKAN ITU DARIKU! *lari-lari gaje*"

AllChara: * _sweatdrop_ *

* * *

 **Memories in The School**

 **Story by: AeriaCatZ**

 **Warning Inside!**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Menurutku itu semua karena..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pierchingnya.."

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Aura Ketamvanan dan Kecemburuan Konan (Bagian akhir)**

"Pi-pierchingnya, hm?" Ujar Deidara agak terbata-bata.

"Kau yakin betul, Itachi?" Tanya Sasori setangah gak percaya.

"Tentu. Apa kalian gak pada sadar apa? Pas Pein udah balik tanpa pierching sikapnya udah berubah total." Jawab Itachi.

"Menurutku apa yang dikatan Itachi sepertinya benar. Waktu itu sebelum ia ke toilet alias masih berpierching sikapnya masih kayak biasanya, tapi pas dia udah balik dari toilet dalam keadaan tanpa pierching, sikapnya bener-bener dah berubah!" Konan mengingat-ngingat apa yang terjadi tadi sore dan kemudian menjelaskannya pada semua orang.

"Gue baru tau kalo Pein punya kepribadian ganda." Ujar Hidan cukup kaget.

"Berarti supaya Pein kembali seperti semula, kita harus pasangin lagi pierching ke mukanya." Jelas Kisame yang disertai anggukan dari yang lain.

"Tapi kita mau nyari dimana tu pierching? Nyari pierching itu gak semudah yang loe kira." Deidara ber-opini.

"Benar juga. Oh iya! Konan apa kau tau bagaimana Pein bisa kehilangan piechingnya?" Tanya Zetsu yang baru saja dapat ide.

"Ngggg.. AH IYA!" Seru Konan dengan teriak membuat yang lain terkejut.

"Kalo gak salah pierchingnya diambil oleh Arisa!" Seru Konan lagi dan membuat Akatsuki melongo terutama Kakuzu.

"Kok, kamu tahu?" Tanya Kakuzu.

"Mmmmm... Kalau gak salah.."

* * *

 _Plesbek.._

" _Ti-tidak, maksudku ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Konan sambil berjalan menuju Pein. Kemudian menekan pipi Pein dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia memandangi beberapa piercing di wajahnya sudah menghilang._

" _Entahlah, aku tadi sedang pergi ke toilet. Kemudian Arisa tiba-tiba menyerangku. Akupun berusaha melawannya, tapi ia berhasil mengambil percing di wajahku dan- AWW!" Pein berusaha menjelaskan, tapi terpotong oleh teriakan rasa sakit yang diakibatkan luka dari bekas tusukan piercingnya._

" _Nanti saja menjelaskannya! Kau sedang terluka, cepat ikut aku! Kita ke UKS sekarang!" Konan secara spontan langsung menyeret Pein agak terburu-buru dan meninggalkan orang-orang yang tergeletak pingsan disana._

 _Plesbek End_..

* * *

"Begitu ya. Berati tak salah lagi penyebabnya Arisa! Besok kita langsung temui Arisa buat ngebalikin pierching Pein." Usul Kisame dan mendapatkan anggukan dari yang lain.

"Kalian sedang apa? Sepertinya seru sekali," Pein tiba-tiba nongol dari belakang Kakuzu, tepatnya Kakuzu lagi duduk didepan pintu. Secara spontan, Akatsuki (minus Pein dan Tobi) langsung salting dan malah grebak-grubuk.

"Ti-tidak ada kok Pein." Ujar Konan sambil mengeluarkan senyuman ria tapi mencurigakan.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Akatsuki (minus Pein dan Tobi) kompak.

"Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku ya?" Tanya Pein yang mukanya langsung tiba-tiba mendekatkan mukanya ke Konan, membuat muka Konan memerah karena terlalu sebentar melihat muka Pein yang begitu tamvan berada tepat didepannya dengan jarak satu jengkal (AeriaCatZ: "Sebentar aja udah gitu. Gimana kalo lama?") membuat Konan nambah salting.

"Ti-ti-ti-tidak ada kok Pein! Kami tidak menyembunyikan apapun darimu!" Seru Konan yang masih salting.

"Mmm.. Kalo gitu.. Tobi?" Pein bertanya pada Tobi, membuat Akatsuki tersentak, karena Tobi tak bisa enyembunyikan apapun dari Pein.

"Ahh.. Jadi kami sebenarnya lagi mendiskusikan tentang perubahan Pe-" Jawab Tobi riang tapi langsung terpotong oleh Hidan yang menyeret Tobi keluar kamar Konan dan..

 **BUAK... BLETAK.. BLETAK..** **BRUKK**

Suara keras muncul dari luar kamar, sedangkan Akatsuki yang lain (kecuali Pein) langsung memejamkan mata dan berdo'a.

' _Semoga, Tobi bisa tenang di alam sana. Aaamiinn.'_

Hidan kembali dari kamar Konan. "Maksud kami tadi kami sedang mendiskusikan tentang perubahan **PE** n **I** dika **N**." Jawab Hidan tersenyum, tapi senyuman psikopat. Sedangkan Pein hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil natap Hidan ngeri dan kemudian meninggalkan kamar Konan.

"Kau apakan Tobi tadi?" Tanya Kakuzu yang masih natap Hidan ngeri.

Hidan hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Seperti biasanya, kok."

Semuanyapun berguman kecuali Hidan, _'Semoga Tobi bisa terima kenyataan ini.'_

* * *

 **-SKIP TIMEEEE-**

Para anggota Akatsuki pada keasikan molor, namun semua berubah ketika mereka terbangun dan mengecek jam milik mereka masing-masing yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 06:02.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"GYAAAAA TELAT BANGUNN!" Teriak mereka semua panik termasuk Konan, mereka langsung menuju ruang makan sambil bawa-bawa handuk masing-masing dan melihat sarapan yang tersaji lengkap diatas meja makan (Yaiyalah! Masa diatas jamban!). Mulai dari daging, telur, susu, roti, dan nasi.

"Semuanyaa.. Selamat Pagi!" Sapa Pein sambil tersenyum manis sambil sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk Akatsuki. Sedangkan Kesembilan makhluk itu? Mereka cengo sejenak melihat Pein yang sedang menyajikan makanan untuk mereka, bukan hanya sikap, pesona, tapi keterampilannya pun juga berubah. Tapi yang paling cengo ialah Kakuzu karena, dia melihat ada daging di atas meja.

"Da-dari mana kamu dapat daging ini?" Tanya Kakuzu penasaran campur dengan firasat buruk.

"Hng? Ah, aku membelinya di pasar malam kemarin." Jawab Pein santai.

"Duitnya?" Tanya Kakuzu lagi.

"Maaf, tapi aku make uang kamu dulu." Ujar Pein.

"Du-du.. DUITT GUEEEE!" Teriak Kakuzu gaje sambil berlutut, sedangkan yang laen merasa bahwa gendang telinga mereka hampir pecah karena teriakan nista barusan.

"Hm? Kenapa Kakuzu? Ada masalah?" Tanya Pein sambil melemaskan sendi jari tangannya. Sebenarnya Pein bukan bermaksud mengacam, ia hanya ingin melemaskan sendi jarinya. Tapi Kakuzu malah nanggep kalo Pein lagi ngancem dia.

"Ti-tidak ada kok." Jawab Kakuzu takut dan langsung duduk tenang di kursi makan.

"Nah, silakan dimakan." Senyum Pein ramah.

"I-iya! Selamat makannn!" Para Akatsuki ( _minus_ Pein) langsung menyendokkan seutil meong (?) telur yang sudah tersaji rapi di piring mereka masing-masing. Dan menyuapkannya ke mulut mereka.

Satu suap telur telah mendara di mulut mereka dan..

"Di-dimana ini? Apa ini surga?" Tanya mereka yang melihat ke sekililing, semuanya indah seperti surga.

"Selamat pagi semuanya.. Apa anda menikmati makanannya?" Tanya sesosok makhluk bercahaya.

"Di-dimana ini?"

Syyat...

Para Akatsuki kembali ke dunianya..

INI BENAR-BENAR ENAKKKKK!

Seru mereka dalam hati, sedangkan Pein hanya tersenyum ganteng melihat anak buahnya makan dengan meriah. Akatsuki benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa ketuanya sudah berubah.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06:08. Akatsuki benar-benar menikmati makannya, kecuali Kakuzu yang harus merelakan uangnya pergi karena Pein diam-diam mengambilnya. Melihat Jam, mereka langsung berebut menuju kamar mandi. Pein yang biasanya ikut-ikutan berebutan hanya diam melihat anak buahnya yang berebutan kamar mandi.

"Pein tidak mau pakai kamar mandi?" Tanya Deidara.

"Ah, aku tidak usah. Aku akan mandi di tempat cucian piring aja." Akatsuki cengo lagi melihat kelakuan Pein. Ia bahkan rela berkorban demi anak buahnya.

Akhirnya Peinpun disuruh menggunakan kamar mandi dengan cara dipaksa.

Sedangkan Kisame, Hidan, Deidara dan Kakuzu mandi di kolam ikan Kisame, Tobi dan Zetsu mandi di akuarium Kisame, Konan mandi di danau (?) terdekat, Sasori mandi di genangan air yang terkapar di tengah jalan, sedangkan Itachi dan Kisame mandi pake air coberan. (AeriaCatZ: "Ck, ck, ck.. Gimana tuh jadinya?")

* * *

 **-Skip Time-**

Jam udah menunjukkan puku 06:30, beruntung Akatsuki tidak telat. Kalau iya, maka mereka akan mendapat semburan ceramah rohani dari macan betina merah paruh baya (ditonjok Kushina) aka Kushina- _sensei_.

Pagi kali ni sangat berbeda dengan pagi yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Seluruh murid sedang heboh-hebohnya. Biasanya karena Itachi dan dan Sasori tentunya, tapi kali ini malah si ketua pierchingan yang jadi bahan kehebohan orang-orang. Mereka pada bisik-bisik dan kasak-kusuk, membicarakan ketua ganteng tanpa pierching di muka ini.

Dan juga biasanya Pein selalu menggoda

* * *

cewek-cewek cakep yang kebetulan lewat, tapi kali ini dia hanya berjalan dengan tenang dan _cool_. Para anggota Akatsuki yang lain hanya _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

Sampainya mereka di jalan pemisah antar kelas XI IPA 3 dan XI IPS 3, para Akatsuki langsung berpisah menurut kelas mereka masing-masing.

* * *

 **-SKIP TIME-**

 **Scene: Kelas XI IPS 3**

Para murid sedang pada ribut, namun semua berubah ketika negara angin menyerang, hanya apatarlah yang dapat menghenti-, Eh sori-sori. CatZ salah baca naskah. Mereka terdiam ketika melihat kelima anggota Akatsuki masuk, lebih tepatnya saat Pein masuk kedalam kelas.

"Murid baru?"

"Ganteng bangettt!"

Pikir mereka, tapi sama sekali tidak ada kabar apapun sejak kemarin. Biasanya kalo ada murid baru akan ada pemberitahuan sehari sebelum murid baru nongol.

"Aduh! Aku lupa bawa pena! Pein boleh pinjam penamu?" Seru Kisame sambil nengok belakang (soalnya Kisame duduk didepan Pein).

"Boleh kok. Ini!" Pein langsung menyerahkan sesosok pensil ke Kisame.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HEHHHHH?!" Sorak anak kelas XI IPS 3 kecuali Akatsuki dan langsung mengerubungi Pein, bahkan sampe nendang Kakuzu supaya dia menyingkir (AeriaCatZ: "Yang sabar ya, Kakuzu *nepuk-nepuk pundak Kakuzu*.).

"Kamu beneran Pein?"

"Kok kamu bisa begitu?"

"Kyaaa... Pein! Aku gak nyangka kalo kamu ganteng banget!"

"Pein bagaimana bisa caranya ganteng dalam satu malam? Aku juga mau!"

Bagaimana cara Pein bisa menangani hal ini pada mereka?

.

.

.

* * *

 **Scene: Kelas XI IPA 3**

Konan lagi melamun, saking seriusnya melamun, ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa dari tadi Aadara ngeguncang-guncang tubuh Konan panik, karena takut kalo aja Konan kerasukan Dedemit, jin, iblis , syetan dan semacamnya.

Konan masih memikirkan Pein, ia tidak tau apa yang bakal terjadi ketika ia pergi jauh dari Pein saat dia bekeadaan seperti itu.

' _Pasti Pein saat ini sudah dikerubungi para cewek-cewek.'_ Pikirnya.

Sedangkan Itachi cs menatap Konan dengan tatapan cemas.

* * *

 **-Skip Time-**

"Hei Konan! Ayo ke kantin!" Ajak Aadara.

"Eh? Iya!" Jawab Konan kaku.

"Konan? Kau kenapa? Ada suatu masalah ya?" Tanya Aadara cemas.

Konan tersenyum pahit, "Tidak ada kok! Ayo!".

Didepan kelas IPA 3, Zetsu dkk sudah menunggu, tapi Pein tak ada. Konan celingak-ceinguk mencari Pein.

"Pein sudah duluan. Tadi dia diseret-seret oleh cewek genit." Belum Konan bertanya Kisame langsung jawab.

"Hm.. Ya sudah ayo!" Merekapun berjalan menuju kantin.

* * *

 **-Skip Time-**

Suasana kantin terlihat ramai sekali. Para murid pada berdesak-desakan mengantri untuk membeli makanan, bahkan sampe ada yang pingsan (BUSET!).

Semua tempat duduk dan meja kantin tampak ramai. Hanya satu meja yang tidak ramai, yaitu meja kosong (YAIYALAH!). Maksud CatZ, meja yang ditempati Akatsuki.

Hidan mengaduk –aduk minumannya dengan tatapan kosong. Anggota Akatsuki yang lainpun juga sama, sedangkan Aadara ia memutuskan untuk pergi dan akan bersama Jae saja.

"Rasanya," Sasori membuka percakapan. Anggota Akatsuki yang lain sedaritadi melamun langsung tersadar kembali.

"Sepi, ya?" Sasori melanjutkan pembicaraannya. Yang lain hanya mengangguk.

"Kakuzu bagaimana?" Tanya Hidan.

"Gue sudah membujuk Arisa, tapi dia ngotot, bahkan mengeluarkan _puppy of orochi_ miliknya sehingga aku luluh." Jelas Kakuzu.

"Begitu ya?"

"Gue sudah meminta bantuan teman kelasku yang lain untuk membantu kami mencari pierching. Ia sudah menemukannya, katanya nanti sore baru diberinya." Sahut Zetsu.

"Ohh.."

Konan mendengar suara cekikikan yang tak jauh darinya, ia melirik. Konan melihat Pein sedang tertawa ria bersama cewek-cewek yang sepertinya baru dikenalnya. Konan membuang mukanya, ia tak ingin lagi kembali melihat pemandangan itu. Ia hanya cemburu.

Meja yang ditempati Akatsuki masih saja suram, murid-murid yang berada disekitar mereka memutuskan untuk menjauh sejauh 2 meter dari sana.

"Tobi, kangen, Pein - _sama_." Ujar Tobi dengan nada agak sedih. Seolah-olah Pein sudah pergi sejak 20 tahun yang lalu. Deidara kemudian menyenderkan Tobi kepundaknya dan menepuk-nepuknya, seolah ingin juga berkata, "Gue juga kangen ama Pein."

"Meskipun Pein sekarang ganteng, sikapnya bagus, terampil. Tapi,"

"Jujur saja, gue lebih suka dia yang dulu. Ia yang selalu bertingkah kocak, absurd, dan gaje." Ujar Hidan. Para Akatsuki kembali mengingat-ingat memori mereka yang mereka lalui bersama Pein. Pada saat dikantin, markas, sekolah, dan dimanapun Pein selalu meriahkan suasana. Terutama Kisame dan Zetsu mengigat saat-saat uji nyali, dimana Pein jatoh terguling-guling akibat ia tergelincir saat nyoba jadi pocong.

Keheningan kembali muncul. Tidak ada satupun satu dari mereka yang bicara. Bahkan Tobi yang selalu riang dan penuh semangat tidak berbicara, hanya duduk diam menunduk.

 **TENG.. NONG.. NENGG..**

 **JAM ISTIRAHAT UDAH ABIS WOI! YANG DIKANTIN CEPET BALIK KEKELASNYA MASING-MASING!**

 **TENG.. NONG.. NENGG..**

Suara bel penanda jam istirahat udah habis memecahkan keheningan di meja Akatsuki. Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke meja masing-masing.

Semua anggota Akatsuki sudah meninggalkan kantin dan menuju kelas masing-masing, biasanya akan selalu ada keabsurdan saat kembali kekelas, tapi kali ini mereka hanya kembali kekelas masing-masing dalam keadaan sunyi.

* * *

Kecuali Konan ia masih terduduk diam sendirian di atap sekolah. Ia ingin sekali angin yang sedang bertiup ini membawa pergi rasa sedihnya. Sampai seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Kenapa masih sendirian?" Tanya orang itu sambil tersenyum.

"Pein?"

"Shhsss.. Aku sedang bersembunyi."

"Hm."

"Kenapa kau sendirian disini? Mana yang lain?" Tanya Pein sambil melirik-lirik sekitar.

"Mereka sudah kekelas masing-masing." Jawab Konan dingin.

"Kau kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Tidak."

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu? Tenang saja aku akan membereskannya."

"Tidak."

"Hmmm.. Begitu. Kau butuh teman? Aku akan menemanimu."

"Tidak usah, lagian nanti kau juga akan telat masuk kan? Bisa-bisa Yamato- _sensei_ , akan mengamuk denganmu." Tolak Konan tsundere.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku lagi malas masuk kelas kali ini." Jawab Pein santai.

"Tidak." Jawab Konan lagi-lagi dingin.

"Hahh.. Kau cukup keras kepala, ya. Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu, aku akan pergi." Hela Pein. Iapun langsung bangkit dan mulai berjalan.

"Tunggu!" Konan langsung menahan tangan Pein dengan tangannya, ia sebenarnya tidak ingin Pein pergi."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak ingin ditemani?" Tanya Pein heran.

"Aku berubah pikiran." Jawab Konan dengan muka memerah, tapi ia tidak menunjukkannya pada Pein.

"Kau selalu saja begitu. Bagiku kau gadis yang sulit dimengerti." Ujar Pein blak-blakkan.

"Aku terkadang selalu tidak mengerti apa yang wanita inginkan. Mulut mereka berkata tidak tapi hati mereka berkata iya."

Konan hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban Pein, tapi ia tetap tidak melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Kau tidak tau apa yang kurasakan selama ini. Waktu itu, aku senang kau menjawab 'iya', tapi kau dingin, hampir tidak memperhatikanku. Kita seolah-olah hanya teman biasa bahkan kurang dari itu. Makanya aku berusaha mendapat perhatianmu, mulai berlaku konyol, membaca hal yang tidak boleh, menggoda gadis lain, tapi hasilnya hanya sedikit yang kudapatkan, sepertinya aku hanya terlalu berharap. Saat aku berusaha memperhatikanmu, kau malah hanya dingin seperti Elsa. Aku bahkan tidak tau lagi apa yang harus apa lagi. Apakah aku harus terus bertahan seperti ini, atau pergi meninggalkan"

Konan terkejut mendengar pernyataan Pein, matanya terbelalak tapi tak dilihat oleh Pein. Konan mengeratkan genggamannya. Konan membuka kecil mulutnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku telah cuek denganmu."

"Maafkan aku, aku telah dingin dan tak memperhatikanmu."

"Aku bahkan pernah menganggap kalo kita bukan seorang pasangan."

"Tapi saat kau seperti ini, kau jadi dekat dengan cewek lain, entah mengapa aku rasanya jadi ingin berteriak pada mereka, 'Dia milikku! Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya!'."

"Aku merindukanmu, kami merindukanmu. Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi, Deidara, Hidan, Sasori, Kakuzu, Itachi, merindukanmu. Tanpamu kami merasa tidak lengkap, bagaikan burger tanpa daging atau isi. Atau Mie instan tanpa telur dan nasi. Kami merindukanmu yang konyol, aktif, absurd, dan yang lainnya."

"Jangan pergi Pein! Aku tidak mau kau pergi lagi, aku tidak mau kau dekat dengan gadis lain. Kumohon! Jangan! Jangan!. Jangan pergi lagi! Aku tak mau kau pergi!"

"Jangan pergi!" Ujar Konan sambil menitikkan air mata, dan memperkuat genggaman tangan. Sedangkan Pein hanya _sweatdrop,_ padahal ia hanya mau pergi ke WC dan balik ke kelas, tapi seolah-olah dia kayak mau pergi keluar negeri aja selama 50 tahun.

Disamping itu dia juga lumayan luluh, ia belum pernah Konan setulus ini mengatakan perasaannya.

"Konan.." Pein tersenyum kecil.

"..Aku mencintaimu Pein. Aku mencintaimu _Yahiko_." Pein kembali tersenyum, ia melepaskan genggaman Konan yang kuat, dan membelai pelan kepala Konan, Konan mendongakkan kepalanya.

Pein mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Konan, "... Aku juga mencintaimu... Konan..."

 _CUP..._

 **-Bersambung-**

* * *

AeriaCatZ: "YEAAAAHHH! AKHIRNYAAAAA! DENGAN INI CATZ BISA FOKUS KE PAIR AKATSUKI YANG LAIN! YEAH!"

Jae: "Cukup teriak-teriaknya! Telingaku sampe tuli tauk! Cepet tutup penpiknya!"

AeriaCatZ: "Hehehe.. Iya-iya! Sabar dulu! Jadi untuk pembaca ini adalah chapter terakhir dari PeinxKonan, mulai chapter berikutnya Pein akan kembali berpierching, saat ini CatZ mau fokusin ke Itachi x Miwa dulu."

Pein's FG: "Yahhh.. Peinnya berpierching lagi."

Jae: "Aku saranin mendingan kamu fokus UAS dulu."

AeriaCatZ: "Oh iya, ya! Huweeeee... Pembaca mohon sekali doanya untuk UAS yang akan diselenggarakan 13 hari lagi! Oh iya satu lagi! Soal Pein x Konannya... CATZ BENAR-BENAR MINTA MAAFFFF... Soalnya ada halnya yang membuat cerita PeinxKonannya jadi agak hancur.

1\. Author gak bisa bikin cerita _romance_

2\. CatZ gak tau apa-apa soal cerita r _omance_

3\. CatZ gaktau apa-apa soal Pein dan Konan

AeriaCatZ: "Jadi karena itulah, jadi CatZ benar-benar-benar-benar minta maaf jika _romance_ nya kurang ngena atau semacamnya. Karena ini penpik humor bukan romance. Jadi tolong ya dimaklumi."

Jae: *Sigh* "Baiklah terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di chapter 12. Jangan lupa dukung authornya untuk UAS tanggal 28 November nanti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you very for reading.**

 **Don't forget to follow my story, biar loe gak ketinggalan penpik ini.**

 **Don't forget to give us your opinion by reviews :)**


End file.
